Pokemon: Soul Of Steel
by PandaBot3000
Summary: God I hate summaries. An AU fic. What would've happened if Gold had never been around to stop Team Rocket in Johto? How would it have affected the future? A story that deals with this world and it's hardships. Set 17 years after Red and Blue
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Soul Of Steel**

**Chapter 1: Eggs On Toast**

_'And in this morning news hour, Team Rocket appears to be growing in strength and number as police struggle to deal with crimes committed under the Team Rocket banner. An emergency meeting of the Elite and top-ranking police officers has been called to discuss strategies to face this growing threat, though this has come too late for many Johto citizens…'_

A teenage boy lay back on his bed listening to the broadcast emitting from the radio placed on his bedside cabinet; a guitar lay across his lap. His face twisted into a thoughtful frown as he laced his fingers, clad in black gloves, behind his tousled brown hair. A voice drifted up the stairs, interrupting his train of thought: "JT? JT!"

"Coming…" he called back lazily, as he sat up and stretched, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Planting his tattered sneakers on the floor, he lifted himself from his plush bed and ambled to the stairs that led down to the kitchen. As he descended, his thoughts remained with the radio broadcast and Team Rocket – the third he'd heard in as many days. So devoted were his thoughts to the unruly gang, that he missed the final step on the staircase; JT jerkily stumbled into the kitchen, sharply interrupting his own thoughts and the conversation of his mother Lily and Lyra Kotone, the girl from across the road.

He and Lyra had been friends ever since he and his mother had moved to New Bark. She had been there her whole life, although she frequently went on trips with her father. She was the same age as him, seventeen, with long brown hair that she always wore under a hat.

JT hastily regained his footing and less-than-slickly took to reclining on the kitchen bench - "Hey Lyra, Mom. What's up?" He shot a small smile at Lyra as he nodded in the pair's direction. Lyra averted her eyes with an embarrassed grin as Lily turned to him.

"Professor Elm wants to see you in his lab right away. Sounds like he's got another job for you" she said. _Man, again?_ JT let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess I'd better head over then…". Lyra smirked at him as he rolled his eyes at her. Turning on his heel he strode out the door, leaving the two to chat.

JT stepped out into the fresh wind that eternally blew through New Bark Town. Persistent gusts from the sea swept over the thick woods that cloaked the town, whipping through its narrow, dusty, streets. A carrier Pidgey struggled through the breeze as it swooped down JT's street, dropping a bundle of letters on the Kotone's doorstop across the way. The sprightly air of the town invigorated JT's tired senses as he strolled down his street. He shared the sleeping town with no one, save for another clumsy carrier Pidgey (who appeared totally at the mercy of the strong breeze) and a couple of carrier Spearows who sliced through the morning air with considerably more grace.

JT took a left at the end of the street – a rough path that turned away from the small town and into the eastern woods. He shoveled his hands into his jacket, in retaliation to Newbark's morning chill, and skipped along the uneven track. He passed the sharp stench of the fish monger's (a row of plump Magikarp were strung up outside the small house) and, with the slumberous hum of the waking town some distance passed, reached the edge of the woods.

Peering into the woods, JT searched the clutter of scrub and trees before letting out a grimaced yell in the face of a chilly gust of wind.

"ZERO!" Seconds later, a Scizor burst from the surrounding curtain of trees and sped towards him. The Scizor, Zero, ground to a stop just in front of JT, looking at him quizzically.

"We're goin' to the Professor's lab. Apparently he's got another job for us" JT informed his partner. Zero nodded keenly, falling into step with JT as he headed back to the town.

People rarely passed through Newbark, which was strange considering Professor Elm was a leading researcher in Pokemon evolution. As he and Zero walked in comfortable silence, JT's day-dreamed gaze, as it often did, turned to the distant, wooded highlands impressively draped above Newbark's modest vista – the black hills bowed before the craggy, snow-tinged peaks of Mt. Silver, which were obscured by a thin film of fog.

The town centre had come to life; that is, a few early risers were perusing the local mart and several children younger than JT skipped along the main road on their way to the school house. A few of them chattered and pointed enthusiastically as they caught sight of Zero, who stuck still to his master's side.

Professor Elm's lab was the largest and most modern building in town, lacking the 'rustic charm' of the rest of Newbark (as JT was always amused to hear it described). JT and Zero made their way over the lab's neat lawn (kept trimmed by a rotund pair of Miltanks who were lolling about the rather large section). Shooing away a flock of carrier Spearows, JT reached the lab door and rang the bell. Just as he had bent down to gather up the recently delivered mail, the door swung open to reveal the beaming Professor Elm.

"Jordan! How are you kiddo?" he exclaimed jovially. "Ah, and the mail's here I see."

JT sighed as he handed the professor his morning mail. "I'm not a kid anymore Professor." He looked to change the subject – "Mum said something about a job?"

Prof. Elm nodded and gestured for JT and Zero to enter. He led the pair over to his desk where a computer sat. The professor swung into his chair and closed a list of data on the screen before motioning to the screen. "Take a look at this" he said keenly.

He pointed at an e-mail he had called up on screen. JT hastily skimmed it, trying to get the gist of the message. A man named Mr. Pokemon had apparently found a one-of-a-kind egg and he wanted Professor Elm to take a look at it. "So you want me and Zero to go pick up this egg?" JT inquired as he read over the Professor's shoulder.

The Professor nodded, pushing his glasses back up his nose; "That's about right, Jordan."

JT stepped away from the back of the Professor's chair, jamming his hands into his jacket pockets. "Ok then where exactly is this Mister Pokemon's house?" he asked, as the Professor turned around in his swivel chair to face him and Zero. "It's on the way to Violet City, just north of Cherrygrove. It's nothing you haven't done before" he answered knowingly.

JT swivelled on his heel and made for the door; Zero followed in his wake, glaring inquisitively at the various experiments in the lab as he passed them. "I guess I'm off then" JT threw over his shoulder as he left the building. Behind him, Professor Elm shook his head amusedly at the closing door: "That boy never did like details…"

Outside the lab JT looked up and studied the grey, rolling clouds that had gathered overhead.

"Looks like it could rain again…". Zero nodded at him - "Zor…". Undiscouraged, the pair set a course for the western route to Cherrygrove City.

_**Meanwhile, back at the lab**_

"So...this is the famous Professor Elm's lab…"

A teenaged boy, shrouded in the shadows cast by Newbark's thick bush, studied the building from afar. "Hmmm...maybe I better have a closer look" he muttered to himself, stalking silently through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Panic!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Team Rocket or basically anything in this story. Which saddens me. The only thing I own is the plot, my OC, and...yeah that's it. Now read!_

_Also thank you to guitarfreak888 for the review: It's gonna pick up the pace soon. I promise_

**Chapter 2: Professor Panic!**

A wild Pidgey appeared from a patch of waist high grass, fluttering furiously past JT (he swore and recoiled in surprise) and into the sheltering woods that Route 29 wound through. He pulled his cap tight as he sheepishly re-gathered himself – the wild pokemon around Newbark and Cherrygrove were merely an annoyance at worst. JT continued onwards while Zero, who always enjoyed the forested route to Cherrygrove, dove in and out of the scraggy grass that hemmed the track, spooking unsuspecting flocks of frantic Pidgeys into the air.

After just a little over half an hour's walk, JT reached Route 29's final stretch which unfurled before him and Zero and into the lively silhouette of Cherrygrove City. At this sight, JT keenly picked up his pace as the colourful hum of the town drew nearer – the heaving, grinding water wheel tower stood at the centre of the town, peering above the tiled, crimson rooftops.

JT checked the time on his Pokegear and raised his eyebrows in surprise:

"We made good time getting here… sweet!"

"Scizor" replied Zero, nodding encouragingly at his companion before starting off in the direction of Cherrygrove. The twosome quickly covered the remaining ground and within ten minutes they were standing before the river and water wheel at the centre of the quaint town. Cherrygrove was a familiar place for the pair; they had come here on several occasions on jobs for Professor Elm.

Jt stretched out, yawning, as he removed his cap and took in the heady scent of the town: a heavy mixture of berries, flowers and saltwater permeated the town air. JT sighed in contentment.

"I love this place. Much better than boring New Bark" he mused, Zero nodding in agreement.

Unfortunately, JT knew that he couldn't enjoy the busy roll of Cherrygrove for long – he had to make for Mr. Pokemon's house to the north. JT sighed as the pair moved on past the Poke Centre and Poke Mart. On the water's edge several fishermen bode their time. They reached the trail going north and set out, picking up their earlier pace now that they were out of Cherrygrove City.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at the lab**_

"So that's the rare pokemon? I think I might just have to grab them…"

The teenage boy mused to himself whilst peering through the window into the lab.

"Sneasel?" A dark shape detached itself from the shadow of the trees and joined it's master's side.

"Go distract them."

* * *

They continued on down the barely used track – JT followed in Zero's wake as he cleared a path through the long grass that had overtaken the route. The only signs of life on the track were the unseen rustlings of wild pokemon and a very awkward battle between two young, rookie trainers and their fragile Rattatas. Emerging from the suffocating scrub, the pair came in sight of a modest house, sitting in the middle of a clearing. "Looks like this is the place" he said, taking a moment to study the place. Someone had obviously put quite a bit of effort into clearing the area so that the house wouldn't be overgrown. A loud buzzing sound rang through the air behind JT; it rapidly increased in volume as he whipped around. Zero spun around, spreading his claws and dropping into his battle stance, one claw held out in front of his body, the other held next to his body at chest height. Suddenly a large wasp-like Pokemon burst out of the long grass, wings buzzing frantically; the Beedril extended it's needle arms and shot towards the pair.

JT jumped to the side, calling out as he leapt, "OK Zero let's go! Metal Claw!" Zero crossed his large claws in front of his body, they gained a silvery sheen and he uncrossed them just before the Beedril reached him. He quickly flicked his claw out, deflecting the Beedril's attack, sending it flying past the pair. From his position on the sidelines JT yelled encouragement, "Good job Zero! Hit it with a counter attack on the next pass!"

The Beedril swung around, needles once more extended towards Zero; Zero held his claws out defensively and waited as the Beedril shot towards him. In a flash of red Zero blocked the Beedril's attack and struck out, catching the Beedril in the back with a silvery claw, sending it flying away in a panic. Zero relaxed, dropping his claws; the sound of clapping came from the direction of the house.

"Bravo, bravo! That was excellent indeed! I see that Elm was right about you" a hearty voice rang out through the air.

JT turned around to greet the voice; standing on the porch was a man with grey hair and a trimmed grey beard. "Come on in!" he said, withdrawing keenly into his house - JT shrugged at Zero then followed him.

"Well. Here it is" Mr. Pokemon said, handing JT a large egg with a strange pattern on it. JT looked at it with a complete lack of wonder.

"Uh, cool. Thanks I guess" he said, awkwardly shaking the man's hand. With a polite tip of his cap JT turned to go and meet Zero (who had waited outside so as not to crowd the small house). Suddenly the awkward silence was shattered by the ring of his Pokegear - JT jumped and quickly activated the phone function of the Pokegear.

"Hello?"

"Jordan! Get back here now! We've been robbed!" Professor Elm's voice emitted from the speaker sounding panicked.

JT quickly hung up and sprinted out the door, Zero catching him almost instantly, the egg wrapped protectively in his arms.

JT darted back to Cherrygrove City, forcing his way through the tall grass - Zero slashed through the tougher areas with his sharp claws. They covered ground quickly, forcing frightened Pokemon out of their hiding places as they ran for cover. As they ran, JT kept a firm hold on the egg in his arms. They sprinted past the place where the two youngsters were battling earlier; the battle was still raging (or limping).

They entered Cherrygrove City at a sprint, drawing startled looks some of the townsfolk. JT stopped to catch his breath, panting heavily. Then, after a quick rest, he set off at a comfortable speed - he could keep up a brisk jog for an hour or more so he would be fine at this pace until they made it back to New Bark Town. They jogged through the town, dodging people as they went, leaving surprised townsfolk in their wake

The pair were just leaving Cherrygrove City when a teenage boy came running at them with a Sneasel by his side. He had shoulder length red hair that fanned out behind his head as he ran. He wore dark pants and a shirt with red lining along the seams. Zero instantly dropped into a defensive stance and JT, having learned to trust Zero's instincts long ago, stepped alongside him and blocked as much of the road as he could. The teen slid to a stop and glared at JT.

"Get out of the way" the boy growled.

JT just smirked cockily at the teen. "Whatcha runnin' from?" he said, calmly rocking the egg in his arms. The red-haired teen clenched his jaw angrily and narrowed his eyes.

"I said get out of the way," he snarled, slowly drawing a pokeball from his pocket, "or I'll make you". JT just raised an eyebrow at the teen and nodded to Zero, who stepped forward and raised his claws aggressively.

"Give it a go if you want" he challenged.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "I don't have time for this. Go Sneasel! Let's go pokeball!" he growled, throwing the pokeball into the air as his Sneasel stepped forward. The pokeball burst apart with a flash of light and a small mole-like creature materialised on the ground with a mewling cry. The Sneasel stopped abruptly and stared quizzically at the pokemon.

"The hell?" the teen growled.

Quickly he drew out two new pokeballs and threw them into the air. With another flash of light two new pokemon materialised next to the small mole pokemon. The first pokemon was a small pale green pokemon, with a necklace of green buds, and a dark green leaf atop its head. The second one looked like a small blue crocodile stood on two legs, with red ridges down its back and along its tail. It had large jaws and narrowed its eyes at Zero. A large grin slowly grew over the teenage boy's face as he spied the crocodile.

"Ahh that's more like it. Go Sneasel and the blue one! Attack!"

Zero leapt forward and engaged both attacking pokemon with lightning fast strikes - the other two pokemon quickly ran out of the way of the pitched battle that suddenly erupted in the road.

Zero, Sneasel and the small crocodile traded blows. Zero mostly defended himself from the two attackers. Sneasel seemed to be the more dangerous of the two, it was faster than it's smaller compatriot, but the small crocodile held it's own in the battle, landing a few glancing blows on the embattled Scizor. Zero suddenly took a heavy blow from Sneasel's glowing white claw, his Scratch attack, and was knocked back towards JT.

"OK Zero let's finish this. Metal Claw!" JT called out.

Zero growled and crossed his claws in front of his body. The teen laughed coarsely.

"I can't let you do that kid," he said mockingly. "Go you two! Attack it now!"

The two attackers leapt forward at Zero just as a silvery sheen covered his claws - in a flash of silver and red he lashed out with both claws, stopping both attacking pokemon in their tracks. Sneasel and the blue crocodile strained against Zero's claws and Zero pushed back, struggling with everything he had. The three pokemon stayed in a deadlock until finally the teen growled in frustration.

"We don't have time for this!" he snarled.

He pulled out a pokeball and called the blue crocodile back before throwing a small white ball onto the ground; a massive burst of light blinded JT, Zero and the other two pokemon (who had retreated to the side of the road). By the time the pair could see again, the teenager had gone, leaving behind the two pokemon he had thrown out first. The whole group looked around in confusion before it sank in.

"Dammit he's gone!" JT yelled in frustration.

He turned around and looked at the two pokemon who were looking lost at the side of the road, "Guess I'd better take you two with me huh?" he said, studying the two closely.

* * *

_**Back at the lab**_

"I can't believe this! Who would do this?" Professor Elm cried, pacing around the far end of the laboratory wringing his hands. Lyra stepped into his path and stopped his incessant pacing, "Professor you need to calm down. When JT gets back we can sort something out. Whoever they are, they won't get away with stealing innocent pokemon".

"But what if we can't figure out who did it? The police are too busy for us and..." his panicked rant was suddenly cut off by Lyra. "Professor! We will figure it out! Stop panicking!" she said firmly, quieting the panicked professor.

"Just wait for JT..." she muttered, leaning back against the desk behind her. The Professor resumed his pacing, muttering wildly to himself.

* * *

"Ok last one. Hup...hey!" JT said as he dropped the five or six feet from the ledge onto the ground below, the green pokemon held firmly in his arms. The mole pokemon landed just next to him, closely followed by Zero landing gracefully on the other side of JT. Using the ledges cut a good half an hour out of the journey between Cherrygrove and New Bark but people had been known to twist an ankle when 'ledge hopping' (as it was popularly known). JT had remained twist-free however, and set off at a brisk jog towards Newbark.

The group entered the town and stopped abruptly at the sight of the lab. Papers were strewn all over the ground near the entrance to Professor Elm's lab; lab assistants were frantically gathering them up before they were blown away by the wind (or devoured by the Miltanks). The front window of the lab was smashed as if something had been thrown through it; glass was strewn beneath the window. Frowning at the carnage around the lab, JT quickly led the group into the lab where he was met with looks of relief from the Professor and Lyra (and the warm smell of cooking pop tarts…)

The Professor stopped his pacing and, upon seeing the green pokemon in JT's arms, let out a cry of joy.

"Oh you saved her!" he cried as he quickly covered the ground separating them. As he reached JT the mole pokemon stepped out from behind JT's legs eliciting another excited yell from the relieved professor. He gently took the green pokemon from JT and crouched down next to the mole pokemon.

"Looks like you two are OK at least" he said, before looking up at JT with renewed worry. "But where's Totodile?"

JT scratched his head in confusion. "Uh, who?" he asked, thoroughly bewildered. The Professor smiled.

"Ah yes, of course. Well I had three rare pokemon that I was studying. Cyndaquil here" - he pointed to the small mole pokemon - "Chikorita, the green pokemon, and Totodile" he said. He drew a picture out of his pocket and pointed out the blue crocodile-like pokemon Zero had fought. JT stared at the picture in silence for a few seconds before he answered.

"That guy has him!" At the Professor's quizzical look he continued. "Red hair, bad attitude, Sneasel. He has Totodile."

The Professor stood slowly, gazing at JT, "How do you know?" he asked. JT frowned, deep in thought.

"We ran into him as we left Cherrygrove City. He was running away from something, I guess you guys, and he threw out these pokemon" JT explained. "His Sneasel and Totodile fought with Zero for a while and then he threw down some sort of flash bomb and got away." The Professor frowned worriedly.

"We need to get Totodile back from that thief. I haven't completed my research on it's evolutions and besides...he's extremely rare" he explained exasperatedly.

Lyra walked forward from where she had been leaning, observing the conversation, and interrupted.

"So we'll go get him back then. Seems pretty straightforward" she said bluntly.

JT nodded. "Yeah I'm in" he said, looking at her from across the messy laboratory. The Professor looked back and forth between the two determined teens.

"But...you can't! It's dangerous past Cherrygrove!" he said incredulously.

Lyra and JT exchanged an amused look. "It's not like we can't handle ourselves" JT said amusedly. Seeing the Professor about to object, Lyra interjected.

"Look Professor, we're gonna go whether you agree or not. You may as well just let us go" she said impatiently.

The Professor hung his head in defeat. "Ok. If you're that determined to go after him then I have no authority to stop you." JT and Lyra nodded in appreciation and made for the door.

"But at least talk to your parents before you go running off. They deserve to kn-"

A tinny pop cut him short and Elm chuckled and gestured to Cyndaquil and Chikorita, who followed the lean man to the back of the lab – his pop tarts were done.


	3. Apparently It's DArk

_Peppy Le Hare: On the subject of Lyra's personality, feel free to blast us if you feel were not doing enough. I can't speak for Pandabot, but I have always struggled to write female characters and so harsh criticism is appreciated. Same goes for JT. Or anyone really!_

_Pandabot 3000: Introducing Peppy Le Hare my co-writer! (Wild applause). Thanks Peppy. Yes please do tear my characters apart. I do so enjoy it. Now read and review and stuff

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Apparently It's Dark**

"Why are you so against this?" JT cried, throwing his arms into the air in exasperation. He had headed straight home, only to be confronted by his mother.

"Because it's dangerous out there!" she yelled from behind the kitchen counter; her fluster was matched a second later by the clattering of a tray into the bench.

"I've got Zero with me! And you've never complained about this before!" JT shot back from the living room.

His mother planted her hands on the benchtop and glared at him. "It's a lot more dangerous past Cherrygrove City. Team Rocket leave us alone here but they are everywhere in the main centres of Johto" she said firmly. "You're…you're just like your father!"

A knock at the door - the argument suspended for a moment as Lily's steeled gaze turned to the front door before hastily (and noisily) ramming the tray into the bench cupboard. Guilt had flooded JT at the mention of his father. He lowered his head and became silent.

"Come…come in" she called, trying to sound calm.

The heavy wooden door creaked open, allowing Lyra and her father into the bright living room; Lyra's Marill skipped in behind her.

"Good evening Guy," greeted Lily stonily, brushing her hair out of her face and composing herself. "I suppose you've hea-" Guy waved a hand to interrupt her.

"Yeah… Lyra's filled me in." The portly man of forty was treading carefully. A tense silence descended upon the heated room.

Lyra shuffled to JT's side. Guy turned to Lily and broke the silence.

"I've told Lyra she can go" he said with more firmness. Her smile quickly broke and she glared at the balding man. "Of course…" continued Guy, retreating slightly at Lily's scowl, "it depends on your conse-"

"No!" Lily advanced menacingly into the living room towards Guy - JT and Lyra exchanged nervous glances.

"They don't know what they're doing, they'll get hurt out there! Or killed!" she growled. "No. I absolutely refuse to let JT go on this crazy mission and you," she strode up to Guy and dug her finger into his chest, "need to say the same to Lyra. That girl walks all over you. It needs to stop!"

Guy was taken aback by this outburst. As he dejectedly dropped his head, Lily turned sharply to JT. "Go wait upstairs," she ordered. "Guy and Lyra will be leaving shortly."

JT didn't dare argue with his mother in this state. He left Lyra with a somber look and made his way up the stairs; the renewed debate between Lily and Guy became an obscured burble as he ascended before it was silenced by a frustrated slam of JT's bedroom door.

* * *

Night fell - but JT couldn't sleep. Instead he leant on the sill of his open bedroom window. Mt. Silver's chalky peaks and its entailing highlands had been swallowed by the inky obscurity night; only the faint amber glow of Blackthorn City's distant skyline resisted. There was a persistent chill in the air, yet Newbark's gusty winds were unusually slight that evening.

JT clasped his hands together for warmth; he heard footsteps in the hallway behind him – it sounded like his mother had been restlessly shuffling between her bedroom and the living room downstairs all night. Turning from the window, he slowly approached his bedside cabinet and silently slid open the top drawer. He stared into the dark drawer; inside lay a pair of black, fingerless gloves, still looking new after all these years in storage. He reached inside and grasped the gloves, feeling the soft leather.

JT rolled the gloves around in his hands. He turned the gloves over and read the japanese symbol on the back, he could still remember his father explaining it's meaning; _See this? It means Power. 'Cause power is everything kid_.

JT wrenched his weary eyes shut as he fiercely screwed up the gloves and flung them out the window. The house was silent. JT hung his head dejectedly over the window sill – Newbark's gentle breeze ran its cool fingers though his tousled brown hair.

* * *

The door to JT's bedroom creaked open, splitting the silence. JT peered out and down the still, darkened hallway to see his mother's bedroom door shut and her light off – it looked like she had finally fallen asleep.

JT carefully pulled the door shut again – he gently clicked the door into place, making sure he didn't distu-

"I think you'll be needing these!"

JT jumped and snapped around, slamming his back up against the door.

"What the?'

Lyra was standing cross legged in front of him, wearing her trainer attire and sporting a cheeky grin. She glided keenly towards JT and took his hands, clasping hers over his and handing him something before pulling away. JT looked down at what Lyra had placed there. It was his dad's gloves.

"Lyra…I'm not so sur-"

"Silence Jordy," she interrupted mockingly with a smirk. "You don't want to wake your mother now do you?" she added, turning to a large pillow sack she'd brought through the window with her. She then peeled back the sheets of JT's bed before stuffing the pillow sack underneath them.

JT, regaining his wits, made a move towards Lyra.

"Lyra! I'm serious" he hissed.

"This ought to give us some more time…" said Lyra dismissively, prodding and rearranging the concealed pillow sack. She scooped up JT's backpack off the floor and flung it at his feet. "We'll stock up on supplies at Cherrygrove," she stated coolly. "Now let's get going before your mother hears us."

JT was taken aback by what was happening but spoke through his stupor. "Even if I did think this was a good idea…they'll catch up to us!"

"Not if we get moving right now," she replied, making her way to the window again. "And what's changed your tune?"

JT dropped his head, fingering his father's gloves. He was about to speak when the tense silence was broken by the sound of Lily's bedroom door opening from the hallway. JT snapped his head around in surprise. He snapped it back – Lyra had lifted her leg up over the window sill and was getting her footing on the spouting below.

His mother's shuffling footsteps drew nearer – JT wide eyes darted between the bedroom door and Lyra dropping out into the night. He clasped his sweaty hands around the rumpled gloves. Lily's footsteps were now right outside the door.

Gritting his teeth, JT frantically pulled on the gloves. He slung his pack across his back as he glided towards the window. He swung his leg over and found the spouting. Steadied, he swung the other over before speedily shuffling along the outside wall of the house. His leading foot slipped slightly as he made for the pipe that led to the ground. He hadn't done this since he used to sneak out to see Lyra years ago. He reached the pipe and warily wrapped his legs around it – he was a lot smaller the last time he'd done this…

"Don't worry – it'll hold" hissed Lyra from the ground.

JT wasn't so sure but grasped the pipe and began to lower himself. The pipe certainly crackled and buckled under his weight more than he remembered - but it held out and JT was relieved when his feet found the plush lawn.

"We really should do this more often" remarked Lyra – JT ignored her and shot an anxious glance at his open bedroom window. "Relax…" Lyra cooed. "I brought a friend."

JT spotted Zero emerge from a nearby bush and lumber towards his master. He ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Ok…" he sighed. "So now wha-"

JT looked up to see Lyra scampering off into town. He turned to Zero in disbelief, shaking his head in frustration, before the two set off after them.

* * *

With silent movements the group moved through town, passing the schoolhouse, and headed towards the route to Cherrygrove. As they left Newbark in their wake however, they were halted by the sight of a tall, wiry man with large spectacles sitting on a rock to the side of the road.

"Hello. And where do you think you are going at this time of night?" Professor Elm asked, standing up and stretching.

JT stepped forward and crossed his arms. "…I suppose you're here to stop us then."

"Oh no!" The Professor laughed awkwardly. "That's not my place, Jordan. I just figure if you guys are really going to do this for me then I owe you all the help I can give you. I assume you have your usual supplies?" he asked keenly, peering at JT's shadowy figure.

"We were planning to stock up in Cherrygrove actually" Lyra interjected.

"Well then I only have a couple of things to give you. Firstly these Pokedexes; thanks to all of Red and Blue's hard work we finally managed to fill these things. So just point and shoot really. And secondly..."

He rummaged in his pockets and produced two pokeballs, each etched with a symbol above the release button. Lyra and JT stepped closer and examined the etchings on the pokeballs. Although it was dark, it looked like the one before JT had a wavy flame-like shape etching, whereas the one before Lyra had a more solid leaf pattern grooved onto the surface.

They reverently grasped their respective pokeballs, thanking Professor Elm quietly. They then received the Pokedexes that Professor Elm handed them gratefully. With a smile, Professor Elm spoke again.

"Well it looks like you two are now fairly well-organised for your little adventure. Good luck."

With his enigmatic farewell Professor Elm took his leave and meandered off jovially back to town.

After exchanging bewildered glances, Lyra and JT pocketed their new Pokedexes and clipped their new pokemon to their belts - Lyra placing hers next to that of her Marill. She sent an appreciative smile to JT before she set off down the shadowy, wooded path to Cherrygrove. JT turned to take in the sparse lights of his sleeping hometown once more, before he and Zero followed suit.


	4. The Night Is For Sleeping

**Chapter 4: The Night Is For Sleeping**

_Peppy Le Hare: I'd like to hear some comments about how Zero is going and whether he's interesting or not or whatever. And all the other general feedback. Thanks._

_Pandabot: And I'd like to hear whether this shows a bit more of Lyra's character, particularly her dynamic with JT. You lovely readers you.

* * *

_

The moon shone down, dusting the grass lining the track with a silvery glow, illuminating the steps of JT and Lyra. Lyra marched along the track, humming happily, as JT and Zero trailed behind; JT had his gaze locked on the ground. Lyra stopped and swivelled on her heel, bouncing impatiently, "Hey! Come on slowpokes!" she called cheerily.

JT sighed and quickened his pace to catch up to his impatient companion who bounced on the track ahead of him. "What's your problem Jordy? We're going on an adventure!" she squealed, dancing around on the path with her arms thrown above her head. "Nothing. Can we just get going?" he said shortly, setting off along the track again; Zero followed faithfully in his footsteps.

Lyra caught up to him, a thoughtful frown marring her features. "Ok seriously. What's wrong?" JT sighed exasperatedly. "Look can we drop this? Let's just get on with it" he muttered. Lyra eyed him thoughtfully for a second, then silently took the lead again. She hoisted her pack more securely on her shoulders and harrumphed impatiently. Then she began talking, mostly to herself - her voice echoed in the silent night.

JT was still anxiously mulling over recent events - he couldn't quite believe that he really had run away from home. He dropped a gloved hand into his pocket and thoughtfully felt the shape of the Pokedex. _Wonder why the Professor didn't try and stop us leaving?_

Lyra's voice still echoed around the track, bouncing off the trees; a wild Hoothoot called out from the trees lining the road. Lyra finally stopped talking and turned to JT impatiently, "You could at least try and talk you know" she said petulantly. JT just looked at her, annoyed at her exuberance; his eyes widened as a wild Hoothoot threw itself out of a tree at her.

He grasped her arm and flung her out of the way, the meager contents of her pack spilling over the ground. The Hoothoot slammed into JT sending him flying into the grass on the side of the track. It was only now that JT realised how big it was; almost twice the size of an ordinary Hoot Hoot. JT lithely rolled to his feet as Zero swiped at the Hoothoot, driving it away from JT and the fallen Lyra.

JT narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Hoothoot silently tapping it's toe in perfect rhythm; he brushed his jacket clean of dirt and adjusted his right glove, tugging it on tighter. Zero took a wide stance, crouching slightly and spreading his claws; JT stepped off to the side of the track, standing protectively in front of Lyra. Taking out his Pokedex he pointed it at the round owl-like pokemon:

_'Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon. It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. It can employ the power of hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep'_.

"Ok Zero let's take this guy," he said threateningly. "Let's start it off with Metal Claw!" Zero crossed his claws over his chest; his claws gained a silvery sheen as the Hoot Hoot calmly watched, still tapping it's toe in perfect rhythm. With a sudden burst of speed, Zero shot towards the Hoothoot, swinging silvery claws at it. The Hoothoot leapt, still using only one foot to move, dodging Zero's attack easily. Zero looked taken aback by it's swift movement but leapt back into the attack; on the sideline JT watched the Hoothoot's movements carefully. Again the Hoothoot leapt away from Zero, leaving him swinging at air.

Suddenly JT smiled - _Gotcha_. "Zero!" he called out. "It keeps jumping to the right! Read it!"

Zero smiled back at him and nodded; he rapidly covered the ground seperating him from the Hoothoot. He withheld his attack running straight at the Hoothoot, it jumped to the right. Zero copied its movement and lashed out with a silvery claw. The Hoothoot cried out in pain as the attack connected solidly with its side, sending it flying through the air to land in the long grass by the road side. Zero faced the area where it landed - his senses alert for signs of movement. Suddenly the Hoothoot hopped out of the grass, its overlarge red eyes glowing with an eerie glow. Zero slowly dropped his claws, staring at the Hoothoot. JT looked confusedly at Zero.

"Well? Finish him!" he said, annoyed. Gradually Zero's head dropped and he fell forward, asleep; JT's mouth fell open in shock. JT stared over the collapsed body of his faithful Scizor at the Hoothoot, calmly tapping its toe. _So that's Hypnosis huh?_

JT glared at it as he reached to his waist, grasping the second Pokeball hanging from his belt. He threw out the Pokeball, watching as the Cyndaquil emerged from the resultant flash of white light with a mewling cry. He flipped his Pokedex open, pointing the scanner at it; _'Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or suprised, it shoots flames out of its back.'_

"Fire type huh?" JT said, smirking, "Ok then lets go buddy. Use Smokescreen!" The Cyndaquil gave its cry and then opened its mouth, letting thick black smoke pour out and surround the battlers; in the confusion JT returned Zero to his rarely-used pokeball. The smoke lay between the wild Hoohoot and Cyndaquil, effectively blinding both battlers; and also stopping the Hoothoot from repeating it's Hypnosis attack.

JT called out to the small mouse -"Ok buddy just back off a bit. When it comes through hit it with a Tackle attack" The Cyndaquil cautiously backed up, swinging its head from side to side. A moment of silence settled over the group, waiting for the inevitable attack from the Hoothoot.

Suddenly, with a flurry of movement highlighted by the smoke, the Hoothoot burst out of the cover and was met by a heavy Tackle as the Cyndaquil threw itself at the Hoothoot. It fell to the ground in pain and began struggling to its foot, rolling weakly in the dirt. JT reached down to his belt and unclipped a spare Pokeball; he pressed the button in the middle, catalysing its growth to full size. Keeping his eyes locked onto the struggling Hoothoot he drew his arm back and, with a small grunt, launched the Pokeball at the owl pokemon. The ball made direct contact with it and the Hoothoot dissolved into a mess of red light that was quickly sucked into the ball.

JT held his breath as the centre button began flashing red and the ball wobbled on the ground. The whole group stood poised waiting for the pokeball and, after a wait that seemed to take forever, the ball finally stilled and the button stopped flashing. Letting out an explosive breath JT walked over to the ball and picked it up, clipping it back onto his belt, next to where Zero hung. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to the Cyndaquil staring calmly at him. "Good job buddy." He cocked his head and stared thoughtfully at the Cyndaquil - _Now what to call him?_

He ran over several names in his head before the memory of a Pokemon battle he had seen on television years ago jumped into his head. An Arcanine had used the never-before-seen manouvre Flare Blitz. _Flare Blitz. Blitz. Yeah Blitz!_

He looked back down at the Cyndaquil waiting patiently before him. "Hey buddy. How 'bout I call you Blitz from now on?" The Cyndaquil jumped up and down, seemingly happy with its new name, drawing a chuckle from JT.

An irritated voice cut through the night"Oh don't mind me, strewn on the ground over here. You just play with your pokemon."

Jumping guiltily, JT turned sheepishly to where Lyra sat cross-legged on the ground, arms folded angrily. "Uh sorry I got a bit carried away there" he said apologetically - Lyra just glared threateningly at him. Suddenly an evil smile crawled across her face, "Well then if you're really sorry I guess you won't mind paying for my next visit to the Pokemon Centre will you?" she said sweetly.

A bead of sweat rolled its way down JT's head as he considered how much that could potentially set him back. "Uh I don't know about that Lyra…"

Lyra smiled sweetly at him. "Oh but Jordy, you have to prove you're sorry somehow." With a cheeky giggle she leapt to her feet and marched off, heading towards the lights of Cherrygrove. JT stood in shock, Blitz standing next to him - "Oh hell. She's gonna take all my money" he muttered to himself.

"Lyra! Can't we talk about this!" he yelled running after the laughing girl, Blitz in hot pursuit.


	5. The Fifth Chapter

**Chapter 5: The Fifth Chapter**

_Pandabot: Ok so this is a seriously packed chapter. Chock-full of significant goodness. And, thanks to a planning session Peppy and I had, I can promise some pretty awesome stuff coming up. So again leave a review if you have something to say and feel free to criticise. It helps make this better. Anything you wanna say Peppy?...Peppy? Where'd he go?..._

* * *

Moonlight dusted the windows of the cramped abode, illuminating its otherwise dusky interior. A bearded figure slumped, tied to a chair, bruised and bloodied, staring in terror at the snarling Arcanine in front of him. A dark shape shifted in the shadows of the corner of the room.

"I will ask again. What did you do with the egg?" it inquired sharply. Mr Pokemon spat out a gobbet of blood and spoke in a breathless quiver.

"For the last time...I don't know what you're talking about."

The mysterious figure sighed and began to pace back and forth. "I think you might remember with a little persuasion...Arcanine!" The Arcanine reared it's majestic head.

"_...persuade him..._"

The Arcanine growled and approached the struggling man tied to the chair with steely intent.

A horrible scream split the night air.

* * *

"Thank you sir, all of that comes to 9,585 poke!"

The female assistant wore a slight smile as JT stepped up to pay. He and Lyra had made it into Cherrygrove City shortly after their encounter with the angry Hoothoot and, true to her word, Lyra had forced JT to pay for her supplies.

JT smiled weakly at the shop assistant and swept the large pile of items messily into his bag; he shot a glare to the corner where Lyra stood waiting, smirked cheekily. He sheepishly pulled out his Pokegear and let the apron-clad girl behind the counter scan the chip on the back. He cringed at the draining of his funds.

The assistant, who's nametag identified her as Kelly, smiled widely at the cringing teen. "Thank you very much sir" she said keenly. Kelly glanced over at Lyra, who was now tapping her toe impatiently, and leaned in closer to JT.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she enquired casually.

JT almost swallowed his tongue in shock. "W-What? Her? No no she's just a friend!" he managed to choke out.

Kelly looked down, biting her lip shyly. "So...you're single then?" she asked hopefully, looking through her fringe at the flustered teenage boy. JT flushed a bright red and stammered an affirmative, nervously tugging on his right glove. The two youths stared nervously at each otherbefore a whirlwind blew through the shop, dragging JT out the door and into the night.

The whirlwind (or, as she was more commonly called, Lyra) turned to JT once they were out of sight of the Pokemart. "What the hell was that?" she inquired pointedly. JT, taken aback by the vemon in her voice, answered stupidly: "Uh, I was talking to Kelly?" Lyra's glare could have melted through steel.

"Oh it was Kelly, was it? Oh how silly of me interrupt! How silly of me to butt in on your time with Kelly!" she spat, fury evident in every syllable. JT wisely chose to not answer her tirade; rather, he used his remaining wits to adopt a contrite expression. After glaring at him for a few seconds more, she turned on her heel and stalked into the Pokemon Center, leaving a dumbstruck JT standing in the night alone.

_Okay, what just happened?_

* * *

"Here you are. Your pokemon are as good as new" cooed Nurse Joy, sliding a tray full of pokeballs over to the two teens. Nurse Joy, or rather the Nurse Joy family, was something of a legend in the Johto region; every single Pokecentre was manned by at least one Nurse Joy and they were all sisters. No-one really knew how many sisters there were in the family but the parents had been elevated to god-like status among, well, everyone.

A Chansey bustled about busily, checking on the more seriously injured patients in the Centre (of which Cherrygrove had few). Lyra silently grabbed her pokeballs and clipped them to her belt, completely ignoring JT as she stalked out the sleek building's sliding glass doors. JT sighed and smiled apologetically at Nurse Joy before following the furious girl out the door.

He caught sight of her striding quickly towards the northern route out of Cherrygrove City and began jogging to catch up with her - the items in his freshly stuffed backpack shifting loudly as he ran. He regained his place next to the silently fuming girl; the pair walked in silence as Lyra's glare burned it's way into the night.

* * *

"My patience is running thin, Mister Pokemon."

The growl of the shadowy figure was answered only by the pained sobs of the poor soul tied to the chair in front of him. The Arcanine had not killed the broken man, instead tearing into his legs, leaving a bloody mess in it's wake.

"I ask one more time. Where is the egg?" the voice growled once more, emphasizing every syllable. There was a pause, and then finally Mister Pokemon spoke again as he forced his voice between pained gasps. "I don't...know...what you're...talking about".

The dark figure stood stoic before the broken man. "Fine...Arcanine - Come!" He wheeled his tall frame around and left with his fierce companion in tow.

Mr Pokemon hastily tried to regain his breath - he must warn Professor Elm of this man. His desperate thoughts were interrupted seconds later when a wash of flame broke against the side of his house, lighting the dry wood almost instantly. He struggled against his bonds, shouting for the help he knew would not come.

* * *

The pair trudged through the endless night in uncomfortable silence. For the third time, JT opened his mouth to ask Lyra what had set her off so violently, only to be silenced by her fiery glare. Sighing, he closed his mouth again and, hitching his backpack into a more comfortable position, concentrated on keeping up with Lyra.

The thick silence was disturbed by a persistent buzz echoing through the trees. JT slowed to listen closer - he recognised the sound. He confidently unclipping Zero's pokeball from his belt. In a bright flash of white light Zero emerged; he sharply adopted a battle stance at the familiar sound. Lyra turned to watch as the Beedril burst out of the surrounding trees and flew straight at Zero, needles outstretched.

"Same as last time Zero" JT said calmly, stepping alongside where Lyra stood nonplussed. Zero nodded in response. Crossing it's claws in it's usual manner, they took on a silvery sheen. Just as the Beedril reached him, Zero pounced forward and smashed his right claw into it, sending it flying back into the trees.

With the attack averted, JT and Lyra continued following the trail as before, perhaps in a slightly more companionable silence. Zero, following in their steps, suddenly stopped and cocked his head. Noticing the movement behind him, JT turned and observed Zero's behaviour. He listened intently. Echoing through the trees came a low, rumbling buzz, much more substantial than the last. JT's face blanched.

"Lyra?"

"Yeah?" she asked, a little snippily.

"I think we should run..."

JT frantically returned Zero to his pokeball and wheeled around on the dirt track, stumbling slightly in his haste. Lyra pointed to a small hill before them and took off in it's direction.

He and Lyra sprinted, backpacks bouncing uncomfortably on their backs, towards the promise of some shelter. The buzzing sound was getting nearer and nearer, driving them on in fear. A hurried glance behind them confirmed JT's fear; almost a hundred Beedril swarmed down the track after the pair, seemingly in a blind panic. When they reached the hill, the swarm now bearing down hard, Lyra tugged JT's jacket and pulled him towards a cave that led into its depths. As the swarm prepared for a violent swoop, the pair dived into the cave to avoid the attck by mere seconds.

JT and Lyra lay panting on the cold rock of the cave floor. The terrible buzzing continued, amplified by their stark, pitch black shelter. After recovering his wind, JT chanced a glance outside; the Beedril were still out there, milling around in cluttered confusion. He sighed as he sat back on his heels. "Wonder what's got them all riled up?" he mused, almost to himself.

"Oh I don't know Jordy. It might just be you. You seem to be making a habit of it lately..." Lyra's voice hissed from the dark. Leaning on his hands, he chose to ignore Lyra's remark; he tried to think of a way out of this mess. Coming up blank he turned to his fuming companion.

"So why are you so angry about me talking t-"

"Now is not the time Jordan!" she fired angrily. JT turned back to his hopeless thinking.

* * *

Nearly half an hour passed and the terrible swarm continued to circle the small hill. The sky was beginning to lighten on the horizon and both teens were growing anxious. JT had spent the time considering every option possible to get out of this predicament, and was in the middle of debating the value of rocks to Beedrill when a shrieking cry cut straight through his thought process.

He poked his head slightly out of the cave and saw some sort of massive bird pokemon flying just below the cloud line; its dark mass loomed large above the unrelentinng Beedril. Shoveling his hands into his pocket, JT pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon in the sky.

_'Pokemon not identified. No data available'_

JT blinked at his pokedex in confusion and tried again. Same result. JT pocketed it and squinted up at the partially obscured pokemon. It gave another shrieking cry, this time shrilly ripping through the cool morning air and the Beedril swarm, dispersing them in all directions.

JT stepped cautiously out of the cave, staring in wonder at the mysterious pokemon as it disappeared over the tree tops.

"What _was_ that?" asked Lyra who had joined JT outside.

"I - I don't know" he stammered.


	6. Violent Violet  Part 1

**Chapter 6: Violent Violet (Part 1)**

_Pandabot: This...this was a pain to write. This chapter really sets the scene for the rest of Johto and Peppy and I really wanna get this right. That is why it took so long to get here. But fear not! This is where the good stuff starts. So once again read and review, if you have any suggestions or complaints. Or praise, that would also be nice. And yes this is a two-part chapter, it felt too long to just put in one_

* * *

As the pair ascended the hilly track, its rugged coat of trees and tussock began to fray; rural sections and small houses began to dot the hillside while the gnarled dirt track became smooth and paved. The road split as suburban streets sprung up along the hillside.

"It looks like Violet City centre is only 15 miles west of here…"

Lyra was inspecting a slightly worn sign at the intersection. "Must just be over the hill!" she exclaimed, turning keenly to JT before setting off for the plateau.

The road began to level out as the pair approached the summit. Violet's impressive vista unfurled before them – their vantage point allowed them a view of the city nestled between the hills below. The new day's sun had mirrored their ascent; it hung in the clear sky, highlighting the expansive tableau of jumbled apartment blocks and suburban streets, with modern glass towers rising above the confusion. Swooping lines of carrier Spearows added to the frantic hum that radiated from the city.

"Is that…smoke?' JT asked uneasily, spotting a thick line of bellowing smoke rising from the other side of Violet. Lyra returned JT's concern and answered with a nervous shrug.

The pair took one last glance at the ground they had covered; like a plush Persian rug, the blanketing forests of Newbark and Cherrygrove were rolled out to the edge of the southern coast. JT and Lyra left the sight behind as they descended through the hilly suburbs and into the heart of Violet.

* * *

"Hm. That's...interesting" the tall man mused, reading over the message he had just received. A tiny cough, almost unnoticeable, came from his right. He sighed.

"Tell him I will do it for our usual price...with a bonus for its success" he said, gaining a shark-like smile. The young messenger wasted no time and, clearly intimidated by the tall figure, sped out the door with the short message.

The dark eyed man tapped his finger against his leg thoughtfully.

"This could be fun."

* * *

By midday, JT and Lyra had plunged into Violet's centre. The sprawling streets were banked with worn but sprightly apartment blocks and towering, cliff-like concrete office blocks; they swam with people and pokemon alike. A procession of carrier Spearows shot up each side of each street, filling the mail pipes that jutted from every building like knurled chimneys. At a construction site, a foreman directed a team of Geodudes shifting heavy materials. Many people simply commuted with pokemon companions. There seemed to be an air of panic as the tower of smoke billowed high above Violet. Shrill speakers hanging from the lamp posts blared what sounded like an emergency radio broadcast.

_'All Rockets...above report to...eat...Rank Two...report...Junction', _JT could make it out in fits and starts only…

Lyra pulled JT into a bustling arcade crowded with stalls and shoppers – many of the stall owners were accompanied by exotic pokemon, presumably to attract attention. A Mr. Mime stumbled awkwardly up to the pair, shoving a basket of berries into JT's hands and tugging at his wrists a little too jerkily.

"Uh…sorry I.." he stammered, taken aback somewhat.

Lyra, who's attention was elsewhere, dragged JT out of the Mr. Mime's grasp (much to the despair of the down-on-his-luck pokemon) and urged his attention to the impressive sight just before them. Beyond a small cluster of people, a large, elegant Ninetails was parked in the middle of the arcade, lolling its jet-black eyes to and fro, a nonchalant motion mirrored by its sleek, golden tails.

"Oh look…isn't it jus-" JT's stern hand on her shoulder stopped her as the Ninetails' owner slunk into view. He was swathed in a jet black uniform with a tight black cap. He strutted around the small clearing in the crowd that formed around him. He was certainly not a stall owner. He shot a cold look at JT and Lyra, shattering their captivated stares and flashing the red 'R' emblazoned across the front of his cap.

"Let's just keep moving…we should probably go check in at a Pokemon Center" muttered JT anxiously to Lyra, as they shuffled past the Rocket Grunt who was accosting a man for the contents of his shopping bags while his Ninetails looked on, seemingly unmoved. "Then we can decide our next move."

The pair poured out into another main street again to be greeted by a peculiar sight – all the way down the road the sea of pedestrians was parting as they fled into narrow side streets. The cause of the panic became clear as a rush of people swept past JT and Lyra into the arcade they had just passed through – a wave of around thirty Rocket's, some riding steaming Gravellers, some running with their vicious Raticate, were barreling down the street.

JT, who had crept onto the paved road to get a view of the oncoming gang, was sent stumbling back into Lyra's unsure arms as the Rocket's bolted past them without notice. They barely had time to gather themselves before a cold voice rose from behind them.

"Tell me…do you kids have anywhere to be?"

JT and Lyra snapped around to the steely gaze of the Rocket Grunt from the arcade; his Ninetails was perched serenely behind him. Lyra spoke up:

"We were actually wanting to go to a Pokemon Centre…but we appear to be lost." The Rocket narrowed his eyes as Lyra continued. "You…couldn't give us some directions could you?" she asked with all the nerve she could muster.

The Rocket responded coolly. "The closest Pokemon Center is just a few blocks that way, on the corner of Fielding and Arrow street. You kid's better have some cash on you."

The Rocket marched off in the opposite direction with his pokemon in tow; pedestrians were beginning to flood the deserted street again, shooting anxious looks at the destination of the Rockets – the tower of smoke. JT shot a look of admiration at Lyra which coaxed a nervous smirk from his companion.

"Let's just get going shall we?" she uttered bashfully before setting off.

* * *

"Totodile! Use Bite!" a red-headed boy called out, a runnel of sweat trickling down his face. The tall figure facing him across the battlefield tutted in disappointment, "Bad move Silver". His Arcanine leapt across the field at high-speed, flattening the small crocodile before it could lock its jaws on it.

The Totodile rolled backwards, coming to a halt against Silver's leg, quite clearly unconcious. He glared up at the tall figure and his growling Arcanine, "Well its a little difficult to call a good move when I know your Arcanine is just gonna hammer him before he can use it" he snapped, cradling the lolling head of his Totodile. The tall figure chuckled in amusement, "Perhaps...but Arcanine is not so good at dealing with ranged attacks," he mused, stepping forward to pat the shaggy head of his pokemon.

Silver frowned in thought, "So what? Water Gun?" he asked. The figure chuckled again, "Well I would certainly hope that Arcanine can deal with a Water Gun but that's the idea, yes". As Silver frowned again, lifting Totodile into his arms, the figure spoke again, "Although you do make a good point. Perhaps I should set you against a more evenly-matched opponent".

Silver grinned, "Thank you sir" he said. The figure waved a hand dismissively as he laughed, the sound echoing around the gym, "Please Silver, I have told you before. Call me Jericho" he said, turning and leading his Arcanine out of the gym.

* * *

"Can I help you two?" JT turned and faced the Nurse Joy at the counter, smiling at the familiar sight.

"Uh, hey. Yeah we want a place to spend the night thanks" he responded politely.

Nurse Joy (though her face showed none) cast an appraising eye over Lyra and then, raising an eyebrow, spoke dryly:

"Bit young to be selling yourself aren't ya?"

There was a shocked silence. JT gaped at the brazen Nurse Joy. Then the room exploded.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Lyra shrieked, deafening JT in his left ear. As he stumbled away clutching his ear in agony, Lyra stormed forward, pinning Nurse Joy in place with her glare. She ripped Marill's pokeball from her belt and released her blue, mouse-like partner. She then leaped onto the counter that separated the two and grabbed Nurse Joy by her collar.

"WELL?" she screeched.

"Okay that's enough!"

A hand grabbed Lyra's shoulder and tore her away from her glare at Nurse Joy. JT caught her eyes with his own, surprised to see tears building in her eyes. Her Marill stood, utterly confused at the situation, its gaze switching between the three motionless humans. The silence was suddenly shattered as Lyra called Marill back to its pokeball and fled out of the doors; JT just caught her sob as she disappeared into the crowds.

He swung around, fixing Nurse Joy with a filthy look, and then chased after her. Nurse Joy slid down the wall behind the counter, a terrified look still on her face.

* * *

Lyra pushed through the crowds, feeling the tears spill over her eyelids; she was ashamed of herself, it was such a stupid thing to get upset about. Slowing to a walk near an empty park she began to think.

Lyra was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of approaching footsteps. She snapped her head up and saw the red-headed boy they were after with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You!" she gasped, her expression hardening. With eyes fixed on the boy, she tensely reached for her pokeballs on her belt. He retained his smirk.

"Hurry up, I don't wanna have to wait all day" he drawled as Elm's Totodile stepped out from behind his legs. With a flick of the wrist, Lyra threw out her first pokemon Marill. The Totodile adopted a more battle-ready stance.

Silver smirked. _Well this won't take long_ he thought. "Totodile! Bite!"

Totodile leapt forward, jaws snapped open in preparation for the attack; Lyra jumped at the small pokemon's ferocity.

"Marill! Use Water Gun!" she called out. Marill quickly shot out a jet of water at the charging Totodile; the Totodile slowed and stopped, looking disbelievingly back at his trainer. Silver grinned at Lyra.

"Are you kidding me? You attack a water-type with a Water Gun?" he said scornfully.

Lyra glared at him. "Marill use Tackle!"

Marill charged at Totodile who's back was still turned, ready to ram it with its shoulder. Silver frowned.

"Step left" he said boredly.

Just as Marill was about to ram Totodile it stepped alertly to the left, sending Marill tumbling to the ground as its attack missed. Seeming to almost sigh with boredom, Totodile leapt onto the back of Lyra's Marill and clamped his jaws on its head. Marill yelled out in pain as the Totodile tightened its jaws.

"Marill! No!" Lyra yelled. She quickly pointed Marill's pokeball in the direction of the struggling duo. A flash of red later and Marill was safely in its pokeball. Silver sighed in boredom.

"Come on hurry up" he said to Lyra as she cradled her next pokeball in her hands.

Shooting him a glare she tossed the pokeball into the air, with a flash of white light Chikorita emerged, tossing the leaf on its head haughtily. Silver began to laugh.

"Oh that's one of the ones I rejected! It's got no chance against Totodile!" he said mockingly, in between laughter.

Lyra glared at the teen before barking out an order - "Chikorita! Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita jumped into the air and swung its leaf, sending tens of leaves spinning towards Totodile. Totodile was caught off guard and was struck by the attack, taking numerous hits from the leaves. Totodile cried out in pain and swung around to face Chikorita. Its eyes were glowing an ominous yellow. Silver smiled coldly.

"You just managed to activate Totodile's special ability. Essentially it allows me to do this," he stated smarmily. "Totodile! Water Gun!"

Totodile bared its teeth at the intimidated Chikorita and then threw its head back. A split second later it threw its head forward, opening its jaws to shoot a massive stream of water that sent Chikorita flying to collide heavily with a lamp post.

"Chikorita!" Lyra cried out, running over to pick up her battered pokemon. She cradled it in her arms, gently rocking the pokemon as it cooed weakly at her. Behind her a sneering voice piped up.

"_Pathetic._"

A quick burst of water slammed into her, knocking her off balance, before the sound of retreating footsteps drew her eyes to the thief. He calmly slipped away into the crowded streets.

"Lyra! Lyra!"

A voice called out and the sound of running footsteps reached her as JT emerged from another street and into the park. He stopped just in front of her and knelt down, taking the weak pokemon from her arms and gently lifting her to her feet. With Lyra following in his footsteps he began to retrace his steps back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

_Pandabot: So once again we have another pretty important chapter, plenty of things going on. Hopefully you all got to see a bit more character development and a bit more scene setting. With any luck we'll have the second part up soon. So 'till next time!_


	7. Violent Violet  Part 2

**Chapter 7: Violent Violet [Part 2]**

_Pandabot: Yeah so here's the second part of the action from Violet; it contains the first proper battle in the story! Yay! And I must say I'm rather proud of it. But enough of that. This one sets the whole story in motion so it's a pretty big moment, some reviews would be nice. Also I'm going to aim for a chapter every week at the moment now that I'm back in the bowels of education. Now a few words from my recently re-discovered co-writer Peppy Le Hare!_

_Peppy: Thanks Pandabot. I'm actually very curious to see if anyone has come up with any ideas for ships, aside from the really obvious one. So yeah, review with some shipping ideas. Ciao!_

* * *

Lyra awoke groggily in a well-kempt bedroom. The sun pried through the crack in the curtains, burning onto the neat, teal sheets. Yesterday's events blurred together in her head,leaving her with only a few memories left clear in her head. She remembered JT coming to find her, remembered entering the Pokemon Center, almost draped over JT's shoulder. She remembered being forced to eat and then being put into bed, remembered JT watching over her as she finally fell asleep.

_Oh! JT! _

She shot upright in bed, sweeping her gaze around the dimly-lit room; her eyes alighted on the sleeping JT, awkwardly crammed into the chair near her bed. A soft smile spread over her face as she saw him. It was obvious that he had fallen asleep keeping an eye on her. She slipped silently out of bed, grateful that she was wearing warm, dry clothes-

_Wait a second who changed my clothes? I hope it wasnt JT..._

She quietly padded across the room to the door that led into the main area of the Center; the door squeaked as pushed it open. She stepped out into the main area, almost colliding with the bustling Nurse Joy. The startled woman recoiled in surprise, almost dropping the tray she was carrying. An awkward silence ensued between the two women. Lyra cut the tension and relieved Nurse Joy of the tray. It appeared to be breakfast.

"Ahem. Yeah that's for you two. Free of charge" Nurse Joy said awkwardly, quickly turning away and heading back to the front counter.

Lyra (who was surprised at the show of kindness after she had nearly bubble-beamed her) wordlessly took the tray back to the room. As she entered, JT stirred in his sleep, muttering something inaudible; his eyes opened blearily.

He noticed Lyra standing just inside the door, holding what was clearly a tray of food; he sat bolt upright in the chair.

"Lyra! Are...are you ok now?" he asked cautiously, stretching out the kinks in his back and neck.

Lyra smiled softly at his concern. "Yeah...yeah I think so." She placed the tray down on the bed and began dishing out the unappetising looking food. JT and Lyra uneasily bit into their share of cold, blackened toast. After just one small bite, JT settled on pouring a bowl of cereal and spoke:

"We should get out into the city again – we ran into this guy once…maybe we can track him down before he gets too far…seems like the sort of guy to cause a scene."

Lyra stared down glumly, stabbing her terribly over-cooked scrambled Farfetch'd egg with her fork. "JT…he's probably on the route to Goldenrod by now…"

JT continued to pour his milk in now uncomfortable silence, accidentally overfilling his cereal.

"Sorry," cut in Lyra morosely. "Its my fault…"

"Don't talk like that! He attacked you!"

Lyra didn't look up, still prodding her breakfast with her fork. JT left his breakfast and made for his pack.

"Look – we'll head downstairs and ask Nurse Joy if she's seen anything…he might've stopped by here – and for some directions. And we'll see to getting some decent breakfast!"

Lyra's eyes lit up once more at JT's enthusiasm and met his. She also left the table and went about getting her pack ready, leaving the dejected slab of rubbery egg untouched.

* * *

"So I take it that you two are registered trainers?" Nurse Joy asked idly, her unfocused gaze directed at the glass doors. JT and Lyra looked at each other in confusion.

"Registered trainers?" JT repeated. Nurse Joy looked at them sharply, a frown marring her features.

"Yes. Registered trainers. Don't tell me you aren't even registered!"

Lyra spoke up impatiently. "Well maybe if you told us what exactly you're talking abo-"she said scathingly before JT interrupted her:

"Please, go on…" he said, trying to keep the situation in check.

Sending the younger girl a glare, Nurse Joy began to explain.

"It's something that Team Rocket put into place pretty recently. Basically if you want to go anywhere in Johto you have two options. Either join Team Rocket or become a registered trainer. The problem is that registered trainers have to challenge every Gym they come across, no exceptions. And all the Pokemon Gyms in Johto charge a challenge fee; luckily, you can win that back if you beat the Gym. They claim it's a way to keep the Gyms up and running but that isn't fooling anyone..." she trailed off, once again a frown creasing her face.

The silence dragged on for a few seconds before it was broken again.

"So why register everyone if it isn't about the money?" JT asked. Nurse Joy just looked at him for a second.

"They need to stop Blue," she said simply, turning back to the door.

JT and Lyra exchanged a glance at the name, they may live in out-of-the-way New Bark, but everyone knew Blue. He was almost a god among young pokemon trainers as one of the most skilled pokemon trainers of all time. In fact, fifteen years ago, he had been the Pokemon Champion, but only briefly; Red, widely regarded as the best trainer ever, had seen to that.

"What do mean stop him? What is he doing?" Lyra asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nurse Joy asked simply, looking at the pair in confusion. "He's fighting Team Rocket."

* * *

_**On the other side of Violet City**_

A young boy lay concealed in the long grass; he stayed perfectly still as he listened to the conversation of two Rocket Grunts on the path.

"Why we gotta stay here? It ain't like anyone's gonna come this way anyway" the taller one complained. The shorter one sighed, "For the hundredth time, we have to stay here so that no-one interferes with our investigation at the junction" he said, exasperated with his companion.

The boy shifted uncomfortably in the grass, pulling his soft hat over his eyes and burying his face in the grass. The taller Rocket sat and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it up with a fluid movement; he sighed in relief.

"Hey you seen all the recruiting going on?" he said, setting his back to a tree and closing his eyes, totally at ease. The shorter one nodded in response, "Yeah they're goin' crazy huh? Apparently they're guarding the newest Ovidian Machine. First test is in a few days I hear" he said, taking a seat on the leaf litter that lined the road.

The boy frowned, this was the first he had heard of this new Ovidian Machine. He began slowly crawling backwards through the long grass, careful to make the absolute minimum amount of noise.

This was trouble.

* * *

JT and Lyra stared up at the giant doors of the Gym; a Pidgeotto motif hung overhead. They had learned from Nurse Joy that the only way to become registered trainers in Violet was to beat Falkner, the Gym Leader in this town. The pair pushed on the doors. To their surprise, they swung open easily. Instantly the Gym lights came on, illuminating the battlefield and, more importantly, the lean man standing inside.

JT stared at him for a few seconds, taking in his wiry appearance, then spoke out, his voice echoing around the Gym.

"Falkner?"

Silently, Falkner turned and walked to his left, quickly covering the length of the field, and stepped into the white painted box. He turned and faced the uncertain JT and spoke for the first time.

"Take your place" he said, sweeping his hand to the opposite side of the field.

The pair reached the challenger's box and faced Falkner.

"Good luck JT" Lyra whispered before retreating to the wall.

* * *

"This is my Gym so we play by my rules. You are allowed two pokemon. No substitutions, no healing items. Got it?" Falkner barked out. His aggressive nature stunned JT for a second before he nodded quickly, focusing intently on the opposing trainer. Falkner smirked,

"Alright then. Let's go Pidgey!" he threw his arm forward in an underarm motion, launching a pokeball into the centre of the field. The resultant flash of white light materialised into the shape of the small bird pokemon. JT smiled at the familiar pokemon.

_At least I won't face any suprises with this one_ he thought. He took the time to pull out his Pokedex and flip it open in the direction of the angry glaring bird:

_'Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.' _JT smirked and drew Hoothoot's pokeball from his belt and, with a quick flick of his wrist, he launched his giant pokemon to meet the Pidgey. As the white light gained form and substance, Falkner raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's a good size kid. Too bad I know much more about the Flying-type than you do." Falkner snapped his fingers and his Pidgey took off, soaring around the heights of the Gym gracefully. JT smirked at Falkner confidently.

"Ready Hoothoot? Let's finish this up quickly!"

Falkner laughed in the face of JT's brazen confidence. "I don't know who you've been fighting kid but I guarantee they have nothing on me. Pidgey! Quick Attack!". His Pidgey suddenly accelerated, leaving a white trail in its wake. It suddenly pulled into a dive and rocketed towards the calm Hoothoot. JT smiled in triumph.

"Hoothoot," he said calmly, "Uproar."

Hoothoot's eyes glowed an ominous red. It opened it's beak and released a shockwave of sound that collided heavily with Falkner's charging Pidgey. The attack forced the Pidgey to soar back up to the heights of the Gym. Falkner made an appreciative face for the second time.

"Ok Pidgey! Use Gust! Keep it going!" he called out. "Let's see you counter this one kid…" he mused.

"Hoothoot! Keep sending out those pulses. Push that Gust back!" JT called out, biting his lip in concentration.

Falkner's Pidgey began flapping it's wings frantically, kicking up a powerful windstorm that blew throughout the Gym and towards Hoothoot. A shockwave smashed into the Gust attack, pushing it back towards Falkner's Pidgey. A constant battle began with the Gust fighting to make an advance against the pulsing shockwaves of sound emitted by Hoohoot. Falkner and JT shouted encouragement to their respective pokemon, urging them on. The battle continued for some minutes, the Gust attack carving a shallow furrow in the ground.

The Gust began to peter out as the shockwaves from Uproar became too weak to even reach the Pidgey. Both pokemon panted weakly; the Pidgey locked it's wings and glided around the Gym while Hoothoot stopped tapping it's toe in exhaustion. Falkner's Pidgey dived down towards Hoothoot, forcing its body to obey it's will in one final attack. JT paled.

"Quick Hoothoot! Use Hypnosis!"

Hoothoot's eyes glowed red again as it stared down the charging Pidgey, the air between them distorting as Hoothoot focused it's latent psychic abilities. With a slight stutter, the Pidgey suddenly crashed into the ground, asleep. When the dust cleared it was clear that the impact had finished off the tired Pidgey. Falkner recalled his fallen pokemon and drew out another pokeball. JT called back his tired Hoothoot.

"Great work buddy. You've earned a break."

Falkner smirked and chucked out his second pokemon. "Lets see you stop my Pidgeotto!". A white light materialised into a larger and more dangerous version of Pidgey; the evolved form Pidgeotto. JT quickly flicked open his Pokedex.

_'Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey.' _JT knew much less than about the evolved form of Pidgey, but he knew enough to be worried about its speed and agility.

_Hmm, Zero won't be much use here_, JT thought to himself, _Better be Blitz. _Lyra stood watching the battle, eyes wide at the spectacle; she clapsed her hands together nervously. A wrist flick and a flash of light later, his Cyndaquil stood determined in the centre of the battlefield, as the Pidgeotto circled above him. This time, JT took the initiative.

"Blitz! Start off with a Smokescreen!"

Blitz nodded and poured thick smoke out of its mouth, blanketing the battlefield and hiding him from view. Falkner smirked triumphantly.

"You really don't know much about Pidgeotto do you?" he said mockingly. He narrowed his eyes at the smoke. "Pidgeotto! Tackle it from above!"

His Pidgeotto searched the smoke closely for a few seconds and then swooped down, disappearing from view. A sudden cry rang out and a second later Blitz flew out of the smoke and slid to a stop, somehow managing to land on its feet. JT frowned in concentration.

_How did he find Blitz in that?_

Suddenly the Pidgeotto burst back out of the smoke, speeding towards the injured Blitz.

"Blitz… hit it with a Tackle!" JT cried reflexively.

The two pokemon met head on. Pidgeotto seemed to feel the hit as Blitz was knocked back to the ground, shaking its head. Falkner began to laugh triumphantly.

"Haha! You have no chance against my Pidgeotto!"

His Pidgeotto had once again taken to circling overhead, biding its time to strike a telling blow. JT looked at his Cyndaquil, taking in the minor injuries in one glance, and tugged on his glove.

"Come on Blitz! You can take him!" he called out encouragingly.

Blitz looked back at the JT's confident smile and nodded with renewed determination. Suddenly, with almost no warning, his back burst into flames, drawing gasps from the assembled trainers. He glared up at the soaring Pidgeotto and flared his back flames up even higher. JT grinned.

"Alright Blitz! Let's take the fight to them. Use your Ember attack!" he called out, swinging his hand up to point dramatically at the circling Flying type.

Blitz let out an angry cry and spit forth a storm of small flames, making the attack impossible to dodge for the Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto banked and dove, attempting to get under the attack. Blitz halted the attack and charged at the Pidgeotto. The pair of battlers seemed on a collision course, but at the last second Blitz dropped to the ground, dodging the Pidgeotto's attack in the shallow trench dug out by the first battle. Spinning round, Blitz spit forth another Ember attack, hitting Pidgeotto in the back over and over again. Again it managed to get out of the major line of fire and escape the attack, this time soaring right to the top of the Gym.

Falkner gaped at his change in fortune. He growled angrily to himself and called out his next attack.

"Ok Pidgeotto! Let's use our speed! Quick Attack!". The circling raptor suddenly accelerated, reaching mind-numbing speed, before it dove down straight at Blitz, giving the Cyndaquil only seconds to react.

"Blitz! Dodge!" JT called out desperately.

Blitz leapt to the side but Falkner's Pidgeotto, displaying incredible agility, copied the movement and slammed into the helpless pokemon.

"Blitz!" JT cried out, watching as his pokemon was sent tumbling along the ground. It rolled to a stop at JT's feet and slowly struggled to its feet. Behind him he heard Lyra's sharp intake of breath. Falkner laughed again.

"Looks like you're beat kid. Let's finish this Pidgeotto!"

At his call, Pidgeotto swooped down, readying itself for the finishing blow; the expectant silence was broken by Blitz's sharp cry.

"Quiiiiil!" it cried shrilly. The flames on it's back suddenly burst into an inferno and began to swirl around it's small form, hiding the small fire pokemon from view. Falkner's jaw dropped as his Pidgeotto swept back into the sky.

"No way" he said in disbelief.

JT watched on in anticipation. Suddenly there was a massive flash of light that blew apart the inferno revealing a low-slung body, bigger than Cyndaquil, and more echidna-like.

Lyra gasped in amazement -_ Did Blitz just...evolve?_ she thought, awestruck. JT smiled at his pokemon.

"Looks like it's time to finish this up" he said cockily.

His newly-evolved Quilava turned back and seemed to smirk at him. "Quil!" it growled, nodding its head quickly. JT smirked up at the flabbergasted Falkner and called out to Blitz.

"Alright then! Let's use Ember again!"

Another storm of flames, bigger and more violent than the last, shot towards the roof. Falkner's Pidgeotto was hit again and again by the powerful attack until, finally unable to keep itself aloft, it plummeted towards the ground. Blitz stopped its attack and watched the raptor fall warily, relaxing when Falkner recalled it, ending the battle.

Blitz let out a cry of victory then turned back to his master. JT leant down to pat his new pokemon - Blitz quickly extinguished the flames still burning all along it's back. Lyra came forward, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Way to go you two!" she squealed, throwing her arms around JT's neck and pulling him into a tight hug. Blitz watched and let out a bark-like laugh as JT's face grew a deep red (whether from embarrassment or from a lack of air he did not know). Pulling herself off JT, Lyra leant down and patted Blitz, who was preening under all the attention it was receiving. A voice interrupted the celebrations.

"Well done challenger."

The small party turned to see Falkner smiling ruefully at JT. "Not bad kid. Not bad at all. Here, you've earned this" he said as he held out a hexagonal badge, stylised to look like a pair of swept back wings. JT grinned and took the badge, feeling immense pride in his pokemon, especially in his new Quilava. Lyra stood to the side and watched as he showed the badge to Blitz, laughing as Blitz flared up proudly; she wore a soft smile on her face.

* * *

JT walked with his gloved hand held behind his head, his face still plastered with a grin. He looked at Lyra walking beside him.

"That was amazing huh?" he said excitedly.

Lyra rolled her eyes mockingly. "Oh yes. You were just a magician in there. Never mind a badge, you deserve a medal" she said sarcastically. JT pouted at her.

"No need for that" he said, pulling an exaggerated face; Lyra giggled. She bit her lip thoughtfully and after a second of silence she spoke up.

"Seriously though. That was really good. I didn't know you could actually battle."

JT blushed, grinning awkwardly at Lyra's rare praise. Lyra stopped, forcing JT to turn and look at her, and then awkwardly spoke again.

"Do you think that you could...you know...give me some pointers?"

JT frowned at her surprise. "You serious?" he asked incredulously. Lyra just gave him a dirty look. He held his look of surprise as he spoke again.

"Uh yeah sure. If you want, I can help out."

Lyra smiled gratefully at him, thanking him with her eyes.

The pair walked in comfortable silence for a short time, JT was still taken aback by Lyra's request; she had never sought help about her pokemon before. Lyra was also deep in thought, remembering the way that foul boy had humiliated her. Suddenly their silent contemplation was shattered by a rough voice;

"Where do you thing you're goin'?"

JT and Lyra looked up and saw a small group of maybe four or five - it was hard to tell from the way they were arranged behind the tall boy at the front. JT subtly edged in front of Lyra, half-hiding her from view.

"We're just heading back to the Pokemon Center. So if you don't mind..." he answered, the barest hint of a threat in his voice. The tall boy, obviously the leader of the small ragtag gang, laughed heartily at his answer.

"Well you see buddy," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I think I do mind. I think that if you want to ever make it back then you should give up all your money."

JT glared at the boy, letting his hand drift unobtrusively back to his belt. "And if we don't?" he asked, daring the other boy.

The leader smiled evilly as he drew a small knife from inside his coat. "I'm sure we can just take it…" Similar rustles from behind the leader indicated that the rest of the gang had drawn weapons. JT and Lyra both reached for pokeballs, ready to unleash hell on these arrogant kids when a voice cut across the scene, coming from behind Lyra and JT.

"What's goin' on here then? Not tryin' to steal from us are you, Steve?" the dark voice said.

The leader, obviously Steve, paled and began edging away, staring past the two young trainers. JT turned and looked behind, cursing inwardly as he recognised the infamous uniform of Team Rocket. He heard the patter of footsteps behind him and knew that Steve and his gang must've run off, leaving the pair to face the three Rockets alone.

Surreptiously, JT plucked his pokeballs off his belt and, leaving them in their small form, dropped them into his pocket. The one who had spoken leered at Lyra, and then spoke again.

"Looks like we've a couple of recruits here anyway boys" he said, drawing nasty laughs from the pair behind him. JT stepped quickly in front of Lyra, glaring at the three men, daring them to make a move. The leader sighed.

"Look kid, we aren't gonna do anything creepy with your little girlfriend there. We've got orders to recruit some new kids for Team Rocket so that's what we're doin'. Come quietly and no-one's gonna get hurt, alright?" he said, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

JT, thinking furiously, backed right up so that he was actually pressing against Lyra. He made a show of turning back to consult Lyra and, while he did so, he quickly removed her pokeballs from her belt and dropped them in her pocket. He looked into her eyes.

"Just follow my lead, ok?" he whispered urgently, before he turned back to the Rockets.

"Can we keep our stuff if we go with you?" JT asked throwing a slight accent onto his voice, making him sound a lot more like Steve. The Rocket raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so. As long as you don't have any rare pokemon on you."

JT, his heart beating furiously in his chest, gave him the dirtiest look he could manage. "If we had rare pokemon, would we be living in the streets?" he said, a sneer running through his voice.

"Heh. Guess not kid," the Rocket smirked. "Let's go get you set up then."

He turned and led the way, his cronies waiting behind until Lyra and JT had passed them, trapping them in a triangle. Lyra leaned into JT and hissed into his ear.

"What are you doing? This is Team Rocket!"

JT whispered back, just as venemously. "I know that but maybe we can bluff our way through this. They would've taken us and you know it".

Lyra glanced around at the pair following them and then at the crowd, carefully avoiding eye-contact with them or the Team Rocket goons. She leaned in again, "I hope you know what you're doing JT..."


	8. The Dark In The Well

**Chapter 8: The Dark In The Well**

_Pandabot: Ok, so first things first. I want to apologise to the readers for the massive gap between updates. It's been around two months since the last chapter and Peppy and I wish to say sorry. This chapter has been re-written and re-imagined a total of six times and, with university being a lot busier than we expected, we struggled to get any writing done. So enjoy this chapter and review and all the usual stuff; hopefully we'll be able to write a bit faster from now on_

* * *

"God this itches…" Lyra fussed, tugging at her ill-fitting uniform.

JT didn't hear her complaint. His rattled thoughts drifted to the row of sleeping youths packed into the bench along the opposite wall of the cabin; they looked like they'd all hit some hard times. The monotonous churn of the train had lulled everyone else to sleep, but could not quell the nerves of JT and Lyra. The pair were squeezed between two new 'recruits'; a particularly large boy snored very loudly as his head lolled onto JT's shoulder. Offering respite from the dank stench of the packed cabin were two slim, open windows running just below the ceiling on both sides. Blackened tree tops whizzed past an oily evening sky inked with stars – they'd been travelling for several hours. The pair had managed to hide their Pokeballs but had lost their bags, and so were without their Pokedexes and the items they'd bought in Cherrygrove. They had no idea where they were going; orwhy they were going there.

"Where do you think we're going?" Lyra asked with a hint of nervousness in her tone.

JT screwed up his face in thought for a second. "Hard to say" he muttered, "Could be anywhere."

He was right. The train system covered the majority of Johto, excepting Cherrygrove, New Bark and Blackthorn City; the only places Team Rocket's influence hadn't overwhelmed yet. Suddenly a kid across from them sharply interrupted.

"You really don't know?" he scoffed with a patronising sneer. "Where have you guys been?"

Lyra glowered at him. "Planning to tell us or are you just gonna sit there?" she spat with hostility. The blonde haired teen fixed an ogling gaze on her and answered.

"Hmph. Fiesty one aren't ya?" he smirked, running his eyes down her lecherously. Lyra drew back into her seat, staring daggers at him.

"Well?" she cried, slightly unnerved by this. He rose to his feet and chuckled darkly.

"Don't you worry babe. We're only going to Azalea Town." The youth leaned in salaciously.

"Then maybe we could-"

"Back off!"

Any of the youths not woken by the Lyra and the blond boy's heated exchange now snapped to attention to see a fiery JT on his feet. The blond boy, taken aback by the outburst, re-claimed his wits and met JT's narrowed glare.

"You got a problem?"

JT awoke to the situation before him; he and Lyra were in a room full of young, petty criminals under the fist of Team Rocket. His narrowed eyes softened and his fists loosened. At the blonde teen's fuming gaze he slunk back into his seat and sat in silence. The youth turned his seedy attentions back to Lyra. JT and Lyra throbbed with silent rage, their mouths sealed by the stern expressions of the other teens packing the cabin. The blonde boy leant over Lyra, placing his hand on the wall behind her, and started again with a smirk.

"Looks like your boyfriend knows his place," he shot condescendingly, placing a strong hand around Lyra's arm. "You'd do well to follow his lea-_UGHH!_"

The boy was suddenly rocketed hard into the wall at the front of the cabin with a sickening clunk. The train had lurched to a halt in one violent motion. The cabin's shaken inhabitants gaped in shock at the crumpled teen sprawled groaning on the floor. The steel double doors at the rear of the cabin flung open to the searching glare of flashlights and the icy pang of the early morning air. JT and Lyra glanced fervently at each other, with more than a streak of relief on their faces. Several Rocket grunts, accompanied by a pair of cruel-looking Raticates, flooded the cabin, tossing flashlights and belts of Pokeballs to the youths.

"On your feet!"

A Rocket wearing a silver badge marched in and called the group to attention.

"You are all now part of Team Rocket," he barked, looking into the eyes of each new recruit as he made his way down the row. "More specifically you are Rank 1 Rockets. That means you are the lowest of the low. Everybody is above you and nobody is below you. Everybody is sir! Do I make myself cle-what do _you_ think you're…I said, ON YOUR FEET RANK 1!"

The winded teen could only wheeze in reply.

* * *

As they marched in darkness, JT fumbled in his back pocket for the Pokeballs he had hidden earlier. When he could be sure the grunts' attention was elsewhere he handed Lyra hers and clipped his to his new belt. He shoveled the spares into his back pocket; he felt more comfortable with his own Pokeballs at the ready.

Flanked by grunts, the black-clad file of Rank 1s crept along the craggy edge of a canyon, the heavy silence broken only by the crunching of gravel. The idling of the churn of the train's engine was muted now; a Rank 1 a few places ahead of JT and Lyra received a thump from a baton for stopping to see how far they'd come.

Lyra (not ceasing to tug at her uniform) turned to JT with an exasperated sigh. He knew what she was asking; they found their answer not a second later: an ominous chimney stack cleaved the blackened cloud cover, rising from a small complex of warehouses and factory buildings. The leading grunt swiveled round with his baton flung over his shoulder, bringing the party to a shuffling stop.

"Rank 1s! Your mission this evening," he announced sharply, pointing his baton to the compound ahead, "is down in the Slowpoke Well!"

It looked more like a mine than a well, JT thought to himself – and he certainly couldn't see any Slowpoke around. Rattling through a narrow wire gate, the Rank 1s slinked into the compound. The grunt who made the announcement lead them to a small steel building under the watch of the dormant chimney stack. Heaving the double doors open, he barked for them to get inside.

"Ok Rank 1s, its debriefing time!"

The small party of teenagers poured into the building, which was plain and square inside, with a metal floor. JT and Lyra stood squeezed and shouldered between a group of hulking Rank 1s – the blonde teen they had encountered on the train piped up.

"Ok so you lot gonna tell us what we're doin' here now?"

The leader grunt remained outside and responded only with a small smirk before the doors slammed shut with a piercing clang, separating the Rank 1s from the grunts. Panicked cries erupted as the tightly packed room was suddenly racked with the vicious sound of whirring machinery. The metal floor began to vibrate. Lyra reached for JT's shoulder through the confusion.

"I think this is an elevator!" she cried over the racket.

JT met her hand and clutched her tight as their footing jerked suddenly. The blond teen was banging on the walls, screaming obscenities at their unseen captors. He tumbled once more as the elevator began its jarring descent. JT and Lyra exchanged a small smirk but neither could mask their worry as the platform lowered them into the depths of the well.

* * *

"Rank 1s! You are now part of Team Rocket! This means that you are now part of a proud team that takes whatever it wants, _whenever_ it wants!"

A tall, thin man paced in front of them, an arrogant smirk pasted on his pockmarked face. He stopped his pacing for a moment, looking down the line of teens. "Welcome kiddies!" he smirked, spreading his arms in what-may-have-usually-been-a-welcoming manner.

The teens, clearly used to living on the streets, grinned at each other excitedly; JT and Lyra exchanged a worried glance. There was a moment of silence, broken by the dripping water of the cave they were currently sequestered in; the flickering lights set around the walls let off a light buzz.

"Alright then! Let's get you rostered on and set you to work, boys and girls!" the tall man shouted, clapping his hands together energetically, shattering the eerie silence. He turned on his heel and strode confidently out of the cave through a heavy steel door. The remaining Rocket grunts sidled closer as the arrogant blonde teen led the group after the tall Rocket.

* * *

The group stomped through the underground passage, the sound of their footsteps echoing around the craggy, uneven passage. Lyra gripped JT's arm, her grip rivalling that of a Kingler, cutting off the blood flow to his right hand; he could barely feel it anymore. He didn't complain though - he was not about to risk another scene like the one on the train. As they walked they passed several steel doors and passages that led off in different directions; one of the doors was open revealing a couple of dozen sickly Slowpokes confined to a glass tank.

"What is this place?" Lyra whispered in a shaky voice; JT could only shake his head, a sick expression on his face. Finally the group came to a halt before a formidable looking door, at least ten feet tall and made out of studded steel.

"Alright boys!" the tall Rocket announced, "and girl" he added, nodding to Lyra, "this is what we are down here for! This is your mission! While you are here, this is your life! Am I understood?" he inquired commandingly. The group looked at each other in confusion. Finally the arrogant blonde boy spoke up,

"What exactly is it?" he drawled. The tall Rocket turned his gaze on him, studying him before giving an answer. "What this door leads to is none of your concern, recruit. All you need to know is this: if it ain't me, they aren't going through that door."

The entire group gave noises of assent and the tall Rocket smirked at them. "Alright then. Cale! Set them all up in quarters for now. Then organise a roster for them." A small, stocky man stepped out from the shadows of another passage; he gave a sharp nod and took to studying the group again. The tall Rocket turned back to the group one last time.

"Good luck First Rankers. I'll be seeing you again" he said, a hint of genuine emotion leaking into his voice for the first time. With that, he turned on his heel and strode out the same passage that the group had used to enter the small cave. As he left, the man who had been identified as Cale stepped forward.

"Okay young 'uns. Let's go and get you guys some beds of your own" he said, with a suspiciously kind smile on his face. He turned and led the group down the passage he had appeared from. The group chattered excitedly about getting beds as they followed in Cale's stead. Lyra turned to JT.

"We have to get out of here."


	9. Fight Or Flight

**Chapter 9: Fight Or Flight**

_Pandabot: Alright, so here is another chapter for you. This is another one that got re-written a few times, I think we ended up writing this chapter and the next couple about three times before figuring out what we wanted from this. So here it is, your long-awaited next installment of Pokemon: Soul Of Steel! Oh yeah, you should review and stuff_

* * *

A light breeze rustled through the treetops, setting the reaching branches swaying lightly. Silver frowned from where he sat perched on his tree branch, situated on the edge of a large meadow, silently observing his newly-evolved Croconaw battling the various species of wild pokemon in the surrounding area.

On the branches directly above him lay his Sneasel; it had been sulking for the past week because of all the training that Croconaw had been getting. Amazingly, Silver had actually been feeling a little guilty about his one-sided attention.

Finally, Silver broke the odd silence with a muted snarl. He dropped to the ground and stalked over to where his Croconaw had just knocked out a Rattata with a single swipe. He glared at the water-type.

"Not fast enough Croconaw" he snapped. The Croconaw looked at him quizzically.

"Sneasel!" Silver shouted. He locked eyes with his faithful companion, who now stood, perfectly balanced in the swaying treetop. "Show him how it's done."

His Sneasel gave him a smirk and leapt gracefully from the tree, landing smoothly in a puff of dirt. Almost instantly he shot forward, sprinting at the Croconaw, claws spread wide. It was too late, but Silver's Croconaw tried to react to his blinding speed.

Sneasel slid under Croconaw's clumsy lunge, coming to its feet in a smooth movement just behind the off-balance water-type. With a swift kick to the legs, Croconaw was suddenly sprawled out on the ground.

Silver stepped up next to the fallen pokemon and spoke again.

"Like I said. Not fast enough".

* * *

JT sat on the soft mattress, staring down at the Pokeball he was rolling around in his hands; the halogen light on the wall next to the bed set the contours of the rough cave into shadow. Across the opposite side of the room, Lyra shifted on her bed, her back to JT as she lay curled up under her covers. Their room was shared by two other dozing rank 1s on the top two bunk beds.

Their mission that night had dragged into seemingly (JT and Lyra could only judge by the dinners they'd received and their twice daily shifts guarding the door) its third day. The Rank 1s were kept to their rooms until it was time for either a meal, when the group were herded into a stark dining hall and treated to hearty slabs of Grimer Gruel ("They just call it that because it _looks _like a Grimer" Lyra told herself to JT's continuing unease). The several Rockets assigned to keep them under their guard seemed fair enough and, unlike those in Violet City, didn't keep their pokemon out and at the ready; Lyra had quashed JT's hopes of fighting back however, by pointing out that the contents of each of their pokeball belts likely gave them plenty of reason to obey them.

The muffled sound of footsteps in the outside corridor was followed by a clank as the steel door to the dorm swung open and Cale marched in.

"Brooks, Treya. You're up."

JT turned his head, following Lyra's lead, and pretended to sleep as Cale leaned against the doorway and the two other Rank 1s in their dorm scrambled down from their beds. In a second they were gone, and the dorm was silent once more.

"Lyra…Lyra!"

JT flipped over and leaped across the room to stir his sleeping companion.

"Easy Jordy!" she complained, throwing his hand from her shoulder, "you're not the only one struggling to get sleep down here…"

"Sorry..." said JT sheepishly, "but Brooks and Treya are out and I think we've got another fifteen minutes or so before Cale checks in again."

"Fifteen minutes to do _what_ exactly?"

"To think of a way out of here."

He slung himself onto Lyra's bed and hunched into his most thoughtful pose. "They've said nothing about how long they plan to keep us here and I'd rather not stick around to find out. Look…we get checked on irregularly enough for us to make a bid for the elevator, but _regularly _enough that we'll have to plan our movements carefully. The Rockets don't keep their Pokemon out but they _do _have them on the -"

"- you're assuming the elevator will take us of course," perked up Lyra doubtfully. JT sighed in reply.

"Yes, assuming…that…but we _aren't _watched while we watch the door, which means I could sneak off and try to case out another exit."

"We should take turns snooping…its fairer that way."

"Lyra no, I don't want you to get caught! We don't even know what they do to people who step out of line."

"I'll be able handle it," cut Lyra snappily. "Look, I think you're forgetting something anyway. We have a belt full of pokeballs," JT raised a hand but Lyra continued, "_and_ we won the Zephyr Badge! We can fight!"

"No Lyra, _I_ won the Zephyr Badge!" said JT forcefully.

Lyra's hopeful eyes sunk. JT rushed to talk but Lyra got there first.

"Oh I see! You want to get us outta here sneakily because you don't think I'll last in a fight!"

"Have you forgotten what happened in Violet?" flailed JT, "I couldn't live with myself if I dragged you into something like that again!"

"Well I wouldn't want to _weigh you down_ Jordan!" Lyra withdrew with her pillow against the wall and turned away from her flustered companion. "We'll go with your plan ok? Now just go away please…" JT shot to his feet.

"I'll just go to the other side of the room then shall I?" he snapped back. Lyra turned to face him ruddy faced.

"_Yes I think that would be for the best!_"

* * *

Silver and Sneasel were back in the tree, watching Croconaw practice again. This time they shared a branch. Silver crossed his arms with a 'hmph!' causing Sneasel to open an eye at his master from the end of the branch.

Silver glanced at his pokemon and caught its questioning eye.

"You're faster than I remember," he said brusquely.

Sneasel closed his eye with a smirk; that was the highest praise he had ever received from Silver.

Silver watched, disinterested, as an Ekans launched itself at Croconaw. With barely any reaction time, Croconaw managed to sweep it aside, sending it tumbling into the open area underneath Silver's tree. He watched as the Ekans struggled to move and Croconaw lumbered over. Suddenly, the Ekans launched forward, slamming into the surprised Croconaw with considerable force.

Silver sat forward, suddenly interested, as the Ekans followed up it's attack with a Poison Sting, firing dozens of purple pin-shaped missiles at the angered crocodile pokemon. His sudden movement alerted Sneasel who quickly sat up, just as interested as the red-haired teen.

Croconaw barrelled through the poisoned needles, slamming the wild Ekans into Silver's tree, causing the perched pair to brace themselves as the branches rocked unsteadily. As it raised a claw to finish the Ekans off, the snake managed to quickly dodge, climbing the crocodile's body and wrapping itself around its neck.

With a roar, Croconaw managed to get hold of it and again throw it against the tree. This time when it collapsed to the ground it stayed down, shuddering in pain, and glaring angrily at the Croconaw.

Suddenly, a burst of white light emanated from the fallen Ekans. Silver strained as he leant forward to see the dark silhouette of Ekans begin to grow and change, gaining a hood and several feet in height. As the light died, a proud Arbok reared up, tired but poised for combat. Silver's eyes lit up; _Oh, I want this one!_

Silver looked across at the poised Sneasel, giving him a silent nod. Sneasel clung to the branch and swung around, ending up below it. In an incredible act of agility, it used it's momentum to flip, planting its feet on the underside of the branch. Then it leapt straight down, arrowing at the back of the exhausted Arbok's head.

A flash of claws and the Arbok slammed down into the dirt, clearly unconcious. Sneasel landed in a cloud of dust, forced to one knee by the speed of his landing. A pokeball dropped from high above, landing on the unconscious Arbok and sucking it into it's centre. Soon Sneasel had scaled the tree with the pokeball and was again lying next to his master.

With a smirk, Silver continued to watch Croconaw's training.

* * *

JT fidgeted with a Pokeball in hands while Lyra faced away from him, barely stirring. His thoughts raced; _why can't she understand I'm just looking out for her?_ He barely acknowledged the prying visits of the stony faced Cale as he juggled his anger at Lyra's hostility and trying to think of a way out of the well.

Brooks and Treya's shift ended but they didn't return to the room. JT didn't have long to ponder the mystery however; a grim-faced Cale arrived shortly after they were due back to summon them to the dining hall. The stony expression of the Rocket was reflected by that of his Machoke flanking him as he passed the dorms.

As JT threw his sheets aside, Lyra turned and spoke for the first time since the argument.

"Machokes patrolling the corridors…what does _that_ do for our plan then?"

JT clipped the Pokeball he had been handling back onto his belt.

"We better go," he mumbled, making for the door.

* * *

JT and Lyra made their way to the dining hall in silence, passing through the stares of a couple of Rockets and twin Graveller as they entered. There were no Rockets inside and so, after the two tables had been filled, hushed gossip began to circulate about the increase in security. At their table, only JT, Lyra, and a blank-faced, grey-eyed, boy with jet black hair at the end of the table were eating in silence.

"…and then there's what happened with Brooks and Treya…"

JT and Lyra snapped to attention.

"What about Brooks and Treya?" Lyra asked the red-haired boy across the table who had mentioned the pair.

"Got caught snoopin' around during their shift," he answered smoothly, swirling his slab of gruel into a small puddle, "word is they got taken to The Grill." JT piped up anxiously.

"The Grill?"

The red-haired boy narrowed his eyes and leant on his spoon.

"I have no idea," he answered matter-of-factly, "and I plan on keeping it that way."

An uncomfortable silence fell on the table as its inhabitants took to awkwardly shifting their lunch round their plates. JT had finished his and, feeling that getting up for seconds was better than stirring at the table, made for the large serving pot at the rear of the room. Lyra remained seated.

The pot was still half-clogged with the grey, un-appetising gunk. As JT reached in to dig some out, a voice chimed from behind.

"I see you're keeping you're energy levels up comrade."

JT wheeled around in a start (sending a pile of gruel sliding off his plate and across the floor); the gaunt faced boy behind him just gave a slight smirk and started loading up his plate. It was the grey-eyed boy who had been sitting in silence.

"Name's Sazo. And you?"

"Jordan...friends call me JT." Sazo begun scraping and banging his ladle against the sides of the pot as he reached in – he spoke quietly under the racket.

"JT…listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you," JT leaned in. Sazo spoke blankly, with a strict, straight expression. "I have a feeling we are all in grave danger. We may be test subjects or we may be human bait, and we need to find out what's behind that door and escape. If there's something strange going on here, we have to get it out to the world. I've already informed a small group of us; we'll be mobilising at 12am tonight. At that time, I'll make my way down the dorm corridor, gathering the best among us-"

"Wait, so why do you want _me?_" JT cut in, hissing to keep his voice down.

"I was impressed with the way in which you briefly stood up to the oafish blonde one on the train ride here."

"_He's_ not in on your plan is he?"

"He is. I was impressed with the way he pushed you around on the train ride here."

JT blinked in disbelief – Sazo's straight face didn't falter. He peered into the pot and continued.

"There's a good chance we'll encounter opposition. You can bet that the Rockets down here will be alerted when we open the door, and if not then, when we make for an escape. There will be a fight…and that's not even taking into account what could be behind that door." JT's mind raced back to Violet City, snapping back as Sazo spoke again. "Do you want to bring your girlfriend?"

"_She's not my girlfri-"_

"Shhhh…" Sazo cooed, raising his ladle to JT's eyes. "Its up to you. If all goes to plan, we'll be able to come back for the others before we escape. Expect me at your dorm door at three minutes past the hour. You'll have time to think and discuss until then. If you're in, come out when I knock. Shall we synchronise watches?"

"I don't have one…"

"Have mine…I have four." Sazo whipped the watch off his wrist and cupped it into JT's left hand.

"Uhh…thanks…" JT stammered, somewhat taken aback by everything Sazo had told him. "Is…that all?"

"One more thing; don't do anything stupid until then. I've already seen two of my men succumb to their own curiosities. This means, of course, don't use any of your Pokeballs. We have no idea what they contain and we don't want to let our supervisors know anything's afoot. Or their pokemon," the grey eyed boy added grimly, his strict face framed by his lank, black hair.

"And _that_ JT," Sazo stepped in and handed the overwhelmed teen his spatula, "is all."

* * *

The unrest JT had suffered in his time down the well paled in comparison to the hours he spent tossing and turning in the dark of the dorm that night; his flustered attentions repeatedly turned to the faint illumination of Sazo's watch sitting next to his pillow.

_**22:26**_

He and Lyra had spoken only a few cold words since lunch. She lay asleep on the other side of the room, her back turned to the wall. JT hadn't told her of the plan yet. If she knew, she'd want to come. A part of him didn't want to leave her; another part couldn't let go of her encounter with the thief they'd been pursuing. It seemed an age ago that they'd set out from Newbark.

_**22:51**_

JT's restless thoughts drifted from Lyra to his mother and he felt a sharp pang of guilt.

_She's fine. Elm will make sure she's ok. Guy will make sure she's ok. She's fine._

_**23:28**_

JT had dozed off for a minute and woke with a start. The persistent glow of the watch reminded him to stay alert. In a worry, he'd thought about the 'opposition' Sazo had warned of. The cavernous path to the door would be pitch black at this time, save for the weak lanterns sparsely strung along it. They could stay hidden if there were guards about…and so could Rockets. _But we have pokemon._

_I have Zero. I can fight._

_**23:57**_

…_but she can't._

JT was teetering on the edge of his bunk, running his hands through his hair furiously as Lyra lay as still and silent as ever. His frustrated thoughts from earlier came back.

_Why can't she understand I'm just looking out for her…_

As the watch ticked over into the new day, JT rose to his feet, tightening his belt of pokeballs and gloves. A minute went by. For a split second he was struck with the reckless urge to stir Lyra and hurriedly explain everything.

_No! We can come back for her when we know what's going on out there._

Two more minutes went by. JT screwed his eyes shut and waited for the knock. He didn't have to wait long – although it was so slight he could easily have missed it.

"Ready comrade?" Sazo peered through the open doorway with two others already collected behind him.

"Yes. Let's get moving," replied JT shortly.

"And the girl?"

"...We don't leave without her."

JT couldn't bring himself to glance back as he slunk out of the room, gently clicking the door behind him.

* * *

A slight click at the door stirred Lyra from her restless sleep. She had been festering upon the argument earlier but had managed to drift off eventually. She knew, however, that they had bigger problems to address. She hissed across the room.

"JT…JT…"

She heard no response. She felt her way to her feet and made her way through the dark to his bunk. She reached for his shoulder and stirred.

"What…" she breathed.

Lyra tugged the bed coverings off to find only a pillow case stuffed under the sheets. She exclaimed but was silenced by a sharp knock at the door. She snapped to the sound, forcing her hand over her mouth. Another knock came.

"JT?" she hissed at the door.

She began to creep through the shadowy dorm towards the knocking. She hesitantly reached for the knob as she drew closer. As she finally grasped it, however, it swung open, nearly knocking her back. Stumbling, she looked up at the open doorway. Half-illuminated by pale lamp light was the stony-faced Cale, eyes narrowed intensely, making for Lyra. His gravelled voice rose as she gasped, frozen to the spot.

"Don't speak. Come with me."


	10. Blue Fires

**Chapter 10: Blue Fires**

_I know this is kinda out of the blue (ha!) but I have more free time than Peppy so while I've been waiting on his excellent, irreplaceable work (I'm totally serious here, this wouldn't the same without him) I've actually been writing other things. One is called Origin: Black Lotus and is a prologue to a prologue of sorts; a bit darker than this fic so be warned. The other is something I haven't posted yet but is much more like the anime than this one so once I put that up I'll let you know - Pandabot_

_Pandabot: Ok, so to start with I want to apologise, once again, for the huge gap between chapters. Unfortunately, Peppy and I are both really busy with the terror of tertiary education. And speaking of Peppy, this chapter is actually his. After I re-wrote this chapter around seven times, we decided to try something different and Peppy really let loose with this one. Another point I want to bring up is that, after Peppy sent me this, I decided to see what you, the readers thought of the new dialogue style. So if I could get even one opinion on that, it would be just wonderful._

_Peppy: I wrote this chapter so that explains why it starts with a dream-like stomach analogy. I'd like you to leave a review if you enjoy it. And I'd REALLY like you to leave a review if you don't. This whole section has been quite troubling so now that we're out of it, we should be able to update more regularly. Maybe._

_Pandabot: With any luck_

_Peppy: You have no luck_

_Pandabot: That is true. Now read and review!_

* * *

The ensuing journey felt to JT like a sinister dream. He trailed the string of Rank 1s padding down the sparsely lit tunnels which, at this black hour, sprawled unknowingly in all directions as if they were tumbling through the twisting stomach of some monstrous pokemon. The flickering torches kept JT's direction oriented behind Sazo and the others – his thoughts were anything but oriented however.

_Lyra...just hold on_, he voiced silently behind gritted teeth. He felt for the reassuring weight of his belt of pokeballs, lingering on Zero's – he had no idea what they'd face tonight.

Hushed whispers rose ahead, revealing last minute doubts and planning and nerves. The boy in front of JT, the red-haired boy from that last night's meal, wrung his hands furiously as he marched, appearing to grow clammier with every lick of torch light they passed. A pointed voice rose above the murmurs,

"Settle comrades!" snapped Sazo, raising a hand to the silenced Rank 1s behind. "You should know that I have a plan...and a bomb. Now do exactly as I say and no one gets hurt."

JT, even in his current state of turmoil, could only admire Sazo's way with people.

* * *

'_Don't speak. Come with me.'_

'_Where?'_

'_The Grill.'_

'_Why? What have I done?'_

'_Conspiring to lead an escape with your roommate. We heard everything.'_

Lyra trudged up a starkly lit passage with her hands cuffed behind her back, the grim-faced Cale stalking behind her. Lyra kept her eyes locked forward but she could hear and feel his hot breath; inside, she boiled with anger and worry. Had they come for JT earlier that night while she slept?

The pair marched in trembling silence into a sterile corridor that passed various offices and laboratories framed behind tinged glass. They were all abandoned. Cale swiped through several doors with a card before they reached a heavy door hung with blinding lights. Lyra squinted in recoil – Cale pressed a finger into the control panel next to the door. It slid open in a flash, Lyra could see it was dark beyond the lights. Cale turned to her with cold eyes.

"This way please."

* * *

The massive door stood imposingly at the centre of the pit of the well. Skirting its edges, Sazo had ordered the Rank 1s to spread wide and take cover; he would plant the bomb, run for cover, and then detonate. Once the bomb went off, the group would rush the door, hopefully catching anyone stationed behind it off-guard.

JT crouched behind a cluster of boulders, his hands gripping the sharp rock so hard that they were turning numb. He peered over at the door and the darkened figure crouched before it, working furiously. Widened eyes ringed the scene, frozen in anticipation; they screwed shut in unison as Sazo finished and bounded across the cavern.

A second later, a splitting crack ripped through it; an almighty clang erupted from where the door had been blasted. JT was thrust against the craggy wall behind him, badly winding him. The other Rank 1s were converging on the door but JT could only muster a foul wheeze as he tried to pick himself up.

The blonde-haired boy from the train and another were tugging at the shaken handles. As they pried away, JT pulled himself to his feet; his hollow stomach turned as he stood. From across the cavern he saw the door swing open with a heave; JT's eyes turned to fear. Behind the steel door stood only a wall of smoothed rock. The Rank 1s backed away, eyes darting around the dark cavern in disillusionment.

Sazo was not among them

* * *

Lyra stalked through the door, Cale eyeing her as she went. Past the flaring lights, she took a moment to regather her senses. Stepping onto a plush floor, Lyra felt cold night air envelop her; the moon spotlighted the curious scene – she was standing in a small clearing of grass, specked with rubble, skirting the side of a hanging cliff. Lyra turned to the man standing in the lighted doorway cut into the mountain side.

"What is this? What's going _on_ here?"

Cale stepped towards here but didn't say a word. He grabbed her cuffed hands and she felt his groping hands working behind her; a few seconds later, she was free of them. Cale turned back to the well's lighted exit, Lyra could only stare in shock as he spoke,

"Stay here Lyra. There is no surveillance out here. Stay here and you'll be safe". Lyra found her voice,

"But...why? What's going on?"

"I'm afraid there's no time to explain...and I must go back." Cale glanced back with a small smile, "Tonight our humble station will be graced by a visit from the one and only Blue". He started for the well once more but Lyra spoke up frantically,

"What about JT? I have a friend down there still!". Cale turned his full attention to Lyra now, the smile turning sad,

"I'm very sorry Lyra...but this has already been planned and-"

"I am _not_ leaving without him!" shrieked Lyra, stamping towards Cale's imposing frame furiously.

"It's too late to change anything now. Blue can't turn back for any reason." He seemed almost remorseful as he continued, "If its any comfort, I may be able to trace where his Rocket duties take him next. But, for now, I have to go."

This was no comfort to Lyra who was fuming with anger and confusion.

_I am _not _leaving without him, _she voiced under heated breath.

Her mind reeling, she sprinted towards the back of the retreating Cale. She scooped up a weighty piece of rubble and leapt high, burying it into the back of the Rocket's head. His body slumped to the ground, unconscious, at Lyra's shaking feet. Panic swept through her.

_Had she killed him?_

Lyra leant down and felt his pulse, he was still breathing. She exhaled a deep sigh of relief and tried to collect herself; she remembered JT. He was all that mattered right now. Lyra hastily dug into the limp Cale's pants pocket, producing the card he'd used to open the doors. Then she was off, descending into the belly of the well in a fit of determination, paying no mind to the cliffside door snapping shut as she passed through.

* * *

_'We may be test subjects or we may be human bait...'_

Sazo's words echoed back to JT's mind as he cleared the boulders at the edge of the cavern. His thoughts went into overdrive, running through every suspicious circumstance of the night, connecting the dots. _A trap!_ he realised, eyes widening in shock; as if summoned by his realisation, a stream of fire shot down from above, splashing against the ground and forcing the Rank 1s away from the centre of the cave.

As the Rocket recruits yelled in suprise, a large canine-like Pokemon dropped into the centre of the cave, landing gracefully. JT yelped in suprise at the sudden appearance of the Pokemon; he recognised the shape instantly - Arcanine. It let loose a rippling growl, the most intimidating sound that JT had ever heard; he turned to run.

JT reached the tunnel on the other side of the cavern and stole a glance at the scene transpiring before the door. A man in plain black clothes, seated on the back of the snarling Arcanine, pointed a furious finger at the Rank 1s backed against the false door, yelling something. The Arcanine, face set in a vicious snarl, continued it's growl, obscuring the man's words.

A Rank 1 broke from the pack, waving his arms in the air as he confronted the man in black; it was the blonde boy. He ripped a pokeball from his belt, turning to rouse the others who followed his lead. The Arcanine tensed readily; the man in black appeared unmoved. In a cluster of splitting light, the Rank 1s threw their pokeballs. All that stood between them and their attacker a moment later were a dozen empty pokeballs scattered on the cavern floor.

JT saw no more. He shakily slipped into the tunnel.

* * *

The way back to the dorm was still lit with torches and JT remembered through the haze of confusion and fear how to handle the forks that arose in the path. Pounding on a pained leg , JT covered the distance quickly and pausing to get his bearings every few minutes. On one such break he stripped the Rocket issued pokeballs off of his belt, leaving them at the side of the tunnel. He recalled bitterly how Sazo had instructed him not to use them until he said so.

The commotion in the cavern was well behind him now but he couldn't be sure it wouldn't overflow into the surrounding tunnels. JT stepped a little lighter as he reached the now-familiar dorm rows; wasting no time, he burst into his and Lyra's room. He bundled onto the edge of her bed, feeling to wake her. His fevered panic hit boiling point – she wasn't there. JT slammed his hands into the mattress, cursing at himself.

_This is no help_, he told himself sternly, mind racing. _I have to keep looking._

Tearing himself away from the bed, JT burst out into the dorm corridor again. Left: the cavern, the Arcanine, the man in blue. Right: the Rocket's quarters. He sped right, his leg burning painfully under each step, he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of a patrolling Rocket; especially Sazo or Cale. Turning the corner past the food hall JT spotted a Rocket-clad figure speeding towards him. He narrowed his eyes, reaching for a pokeball as he slid to a stop, watching the figure draw nearer through the shadows. He readied to draw before getting a good look at the figure in an ill-fitting Rocket uniform,

"JT! It's me!"

Lyra nearly struck him down with a bone-crushing hug. JT wheezed as she collected him, tentatively returning her affections with shaking arms.

"Lyra...where...?"

"I'll explain later. I've found us a way out of here. Where have _you _been?"

"I'll...I'll explain later...look, Lyra...I'm sorry I-"

"_JT, look out!"_

Lyra flung her companion to the side, slamming the pair hard against the wall of the corridor. The Arcanine from the cavern blazed by them a mere second later, sweeping JT and Lyra with an intense heatwave. Lyra scrambled to her feet, helping the stunned JT to his feet. Another fire ball in the form of a second Arcanine wheeled around the corner and lanced towards the pair. Pouncing over their heads, snarling, the first Arcanine unleashed a Flamethrower upon the first, slamming it back to the far wall. The monstrous dog pokemon that saved them turned to face them; helming the Arcanine from its back was the man in black. He spoke swiftly to Lyra with steeled eyes.

"Get on. Quick. What are you still doing here though? And since when was I getting two_ kids _outta here?"

Lyra linked arms with JT and slung both of them onto the Arcanine's back, not noticing the man roll his eyes as JT scrambled to secure himself. The man in black urged his Arcanine on, speeding off down a tunnel branching off on both sides. He ignored the branches, blazing straight ahead.

"Where the _hell _is Cale?'" cried the man in black. "Don't tell me Sazo's got to him." Lyra furrowed her brow sheepishly.

"...can I tell you that I hit him over the head with a rock...?"

The man pulled his pokemon to a skidding halt and turned to Lyra in disbelief,

"Are you serious?"

"...yeah."

"You didn't _kill _him?"

"Oh no no no! He's just knocked out!"

"Where?"

"On the grassy clearing outside...just outside the door..."

The man pursed his lips, shooting cold eyes at Lyra,

"We...we needed him to get us out. We needed his print. Please tell me you cut off his finger too."

Lyra nervously chuckled, unsure whether the man was making a joke. She spoke shakily,

"No...I'm...guessing you're Blue then?" JT's weary ears pricked at this.

The spark returned to the man's eyes as he saw the second Arcanine barrelling down the tunnel towards his own. He grinned in anticipation,

"The very same, young lady. So don't worry. Blue has a plan for everything."

Blue darted into a winding side tunnel, pushing his Arcanine harder as their fiery attacker stayed in pursuit. The passage wound deeper into the well and was pitch black, the only light was the red hot glow of the pokemon they clung to for dear life. As the speeding trio entered a straight, JT jerked his head to the pursuing Arcanine – smaller than Blue's, but just as vicious, and manned by a slim, gaunt figure, shadowy amongst the fire of his pokemon; the mysterious man was gaining ground. JT and Lyra covered their heads as the flames licked at the back of Blue's Arcanine; Blue turned to face his attacker,

'Duck and cover kids!' he said with a wild grin.

Blue pulled something from his pants pocket and hurled it at the roof of the tunnel. It ignited in a flash, rumbling the rocky passage; he pushed his pokemon harder. The roof of the tunnel began to crumble, until large chunks of rubble were raining from above, Blue's Arcanine racing from under the downpour. The pursuing Arcanine slowed under it; they were gaining ground but the tunnel was threatening to collapse on them.

The pursuing Arcanine slid to a stop, at the urging of the shadowy figure, as the walls were falling in and JT and Lyra pulled each other tight. Before they could be caughtbeneath the falling rocks they jetted into a large cavern lit by a slit of moonlight pouring from high above. Blue's Arcanine ground to a stop and the trio watched the disappearing tunnel extinguish the flame of their pursuer. Dark laughter could be heard as the tunnel began to fully collapse,

"Well played, Blue. Well played" a dark voice echoed as the last rock fell into place. The group turned to study the cavern they had just entered; a wide, running underground river blocked their path. Blue swung to the floor and JT and Lyra followed suit – JT's injured leg was stiff from the Arcanine ride and cracked as he hit the ground. The panic wracked pair huddled together and tried to collect themselves; the attacking Arcanine had been fended off and the only sound in the cavern was the running river.

"I trust they still teach Rocket recruits how to swim," remarked Blue coolly, calling his Arcanine into a pokeball. He bounded for the river smoothly and dove in, Lyra gave JT an exasperated smile before doing the same. JT approached the river tentatively, eyeing it all the way; it looked deep and it was moving fast. He ran a hand through his sweating hair and stepped up to the edge.

"JT!" Lyra called out. She was halfway to the other side with Blue already.

"Its ok!" he called shakily, "its ok, I'm coming."

"No! _Behind you!"_

JT snapped over his shoulder; sliding down the rough face of the collapsed tunnel was a black haired boy with furious grey eyes. JT found his wits. He felt for his belt and ripped off Zero's pokeball. Matching him for speed, Sazo produced a whip from behind his back. JT went to unleash his Scizor but the whip shot across the seperating space and wrapped around his wrist. The whip yanked his hand forward, forcing him to let go of the Pokeball as his wrist snapped agonisingly; he yelled in pain as the whip withdrew back to Sazo, cradling his hand gently.

"Haven't you figured out that they're empty yet?" sneered Sazo as he carefully coiled the whip; he wandered casually over, knocking Zero's Pokeball out of his way gently. Sazo lashed out with the whip again, wrapping around JT's ankle and flipping him off his feet; he landed heavily on his back, the breath knocked out of him.

Sazo was suddenly there, lifting JT and seizing him by the throat. Sazo snarled at him as he lifted him off the ground, JT's kicking frantically for purchase,

"Who would have thought..." Sazo hissed over JT's gasping, "...that you'd be with _him?_" His hands cut tighter around his neck. "Who would have thought that in my quest to pick the finest human bait possible, I would stumble upon one of the infamous 'Blue's Boys' huh?"

JT flailed at the mad Sazo but he was weak – he couldn't budge him. Lyra was screaming abuse and advice as she fought her way back upstream, battling the fast moving river.

"_JORDAN!_" she screeched desperately.

"I always knew that my exquisite taste would lead to my downfall...but..._not before your own, J-"_ Sazo growled viciously.

Sazo didn't even get a chance to finish his name; Zero broke out of his pokeball in a burst of light, hammering into Sazo's back viciously. Sazo dropped JT in pain as they were knocked into the river.

The water was ice cold as he plunged in. He could see someone kicking just ahead of him. He reached to take their hand as he sank. Lyra heaved him up onto her back and kicked off for the other side. He was heavy though, and she was left kicking and spluttering against the flow of the river. Zero sensed the danger and skimmed his way over to the pair. The pokemon worked his wings, ill-equipped for flight, furiously to grab the flailing pair and make for the other side of the river. He dropped JT and Lyra on the opposite shore as Blue was pulling himself out of the water.

Looking back, JT and Lyra searched the water for Sazo but found no sign of him in the fast-flowing water - he was gone.

The rest went by in a flash. JT trailed behind Blue and Lyra as they scaled a winding path towards the crack of moonlight; someone had withdrawn Zero back into a pokeball. As they reached the outside air a large Pidgeot swooped in and him and Lyra were hurried onto its mighty back. Ascending into the still night, JT heard talking as he rested his eyes,

"Why did you save us?"

"Because Cale asked me to. I owe that man more than you can imagine."

"So...he's on our side?"

"Yes. But we need him to stay on _their _side too for some time yet. Unfortunately tonight, he didn't know enough."

"Who _did?_"

"Sazo. Don't underestimate him, believe me. He's no streetkid."

"Ok but...back to Cale I mean...why _me?_"

"If I knew that, I would tell you. He told me there was no time to explain."

JT's mind began to slip into sleep.

* * *

When he awoke, it took JT a second to remember where he was; riding a majestic Pidgeot with Blue and Lyra. Blue noticed him stirring and turned to him sharply,

"Look sharp kid. I think you're gonna want to have a look at this."

JT sat up, gasping at the stab of pain from his right wrist as he did. The sun was coming up, lighting the sky with an orange glow; the clouds were shot through with streaks of red. Off in the distance, a Fearow flew powerfully dropping what was seemingly sheets of paper. JT reached out to the sheet of paper Blue was holding, his eyes catching Lyra's suprisingly pale face; soon it was obvious why.

On the sheet of paper, under a blazing red title, were two pictures of Lyra and JT taken from down in the well. Under that was a picture of Blue, the same picture taken from his Championship photo, years ago. JT and Lyra looked at each other, a dulled sort of panic in their eyes.

They were fugitives.

* * *

_Pandabot: Ok, so after I made a few changes, Peppy brought up an interesting question. So I'm going to give a short explanation on how a Pokeball works. A Pokemon can see out of it's Pokeball (not very far but still) at all times, like in the Pokemon Adventures manga. The release button on a Pokeball is the mechanical release on the ball, which means that the ball is designed to open automatically when it is pushed. However, a Pokemon can break out of it's Pokeball even after it has been captured, but it takes a massive effort on the part of the Pokemon; and really only the more powerful Pokemon are even capable of it. That's how Zero can break out of his Pokeball even when the button wasn't pressed. Questions?_


	11. The Groping Gardening Gloves

**Chapter 11: The Groping Gardening Gloves**

_Pandabot: What? Updating already? Madness I say! Well it's happening so I think you should read and then review_

* * *

"Blue. Blue, come in."

JT was still staring in disbelief at the wanted poster clenched in his fist as a voice suddenly sounded from Blue's pocket. He pulled out a small walkie talkie and depressed the speech button,

"Blue here. Report" he said sharply, peering cautiously around the sky. After a second of silence the walkie talkie fired up again.

"I guess you're alive then, huh? Any problems?"

Blue looked around, tight-lipped at his two companions.

"A couple actually. Are you in position?" he said, laying a hand on his Pidgeot's neck; it veered slightly to the left and angled down towards the ground on a gentle descent.

"Of course," the voice replied, almost reproachfully. Blue nodded quickly, an odd bird-like expression,

"OK. Rendevous in ten," he stated, his words quite clearly a command.

"Roger that."

Blue slipped the talkie back into his pocket as Lyra spoke up,

"Who was that?" she asked, sliding closer to Blue subconciously. He glanced at her keenly before turning away and scanning the approaching ground closely.

"Someone you will meet soon. One of mine."

* * *

Pidgeot dove rapidly, slamming through the thin layer of branches and hurtling towards the ground; Blue gripped tightly with his knees as JT and Lyra clung desperately to the diving Pidgeot. At the last possible second, Pidgeot snapped it's wings open, halting it's descent abruptly and gliding smoothly to the ground.

Blue slipped off instantly, leaving JT and Lyra to collect their wits before they too slipped off the magnificent bird Pokemon. The shaken pair looked warily around the clearing they had landed in. It was fairly large, comfortably big enough for the whole group, including the large Pokemon; Blue had already strode over to the far side of the clearing and was conversing rapidly with a young teenage boy, careful to keep his voice down.

JT studied the boy, cradling his broken wrist gently in his free hand. He was small, even for his age, with a light slim build. He wore a grey felt cap over blonde hair, some of which escaped to spray over his face wildly. He wore slim pants that hugged his legs and a long-sleeved shirt that managed to seem both warm and thin.

JT and Lyra sat on a convenient log. The boy and Blue conversed quickly and then came over purposefully, Blue carrying a light pack. He dumped it on the floor in front of them.

"Ok. Here's my plan. You two will go with my boy here through Ilex Forest to lose any pursuers while I will fly away. I figure they'll come after my Pidgeot," he said bluntly, turning away abruptly. "Have fun kids," he added sardonically as he leapt athletically onto his Pidgeot. A flap of powerful wings, a second later and he was gone; Lyra and JT blinked at the speed of his departure.

The boy was left smiling shyly at them, clearly feeling a little awkward at the unexpected company.

"Hello. My name is Alex" he said in a quiet voice, giving a small bow in greeting. JT and Lyra mirrored his greeting, mumbling their own names awkwardly; JT winced as his wrist shifted painfully. A flash of concern crossed Alex's face as he studied JT's hand closely.

"Broken wrist?" he questioned quietly. At JT's nod he swung his own pack off his shoulders and began to dig through it. He spoke to Lyra as he did.

"I'm going to need either two straight sticks or one long one that we can snap in half." At Lyra's questioning look he elaborated. "It's for a splint. We can't go anywhere until that wrist is strapped up" he said, sounding suddenly business-like as he focussed on the items he was pulling from his bag.

Bandages. Safety pins. A thick roll of tape. He placed them carefully on the leaf litter, laying them out ready for use. After he managed to get himself organised, Lyra tramped back into the clearing bearing a long, thin, very straight stick; Alex nodded at her encouragingly.

"That looks about right" he said, before looking apologetically at JT. "And now comes the fun part" he remarked with a slight grimace. Alex grabbed his items and pulled them over to JT's position on the log. He examined JT's wrist closely. Sweeping around, he grabbed the stick from Lyra, using his foot skillfully to snap it almost perfectly in half. He slowly and carefully aligned them parallel to JT's forearm, trying to move the wrist as little as possible.

He took the bandages from the ground and, holding the sticks gently in place, loosely wrapped them around his arm, starting just short of halfway along his forearm and moving up to the base of the thumb. Alex turned, seemingly looking for an item on the ground; a swift yank, a yell of agony from JT and the bandage was suddenly tightened around his wrist painfully.

Taking advantage of JT's paralyzed state, Alex quickly pinned the bandage in place; almost having to hold JT down as he did. As quickly as the bandage was applied, Alex let him go, quickly stepping out of JT's reach.

"Ow! Did you have to do it so hard?" JT hissed, clutching his new bandage painfully. Alex merely shrugged, packing away his medicinal items,

"If I didn't it wouldn't heal properly," he said calmly. He continued sternly, "But that means that you have to let it heal, got it? No lifting or anything with that hand; it needs time to set." At JT's grumbled assent, Alex swung his pack onto his back and motioned for Lyra to do the same.

"Let's get moving."

* * *

The trio zipped along at a good pace as the afternoon was setting in. Alex stared thoughtfully at the sinking sun through the light canopy.

"We'll need to find somewhere sheltered to stay the night." Alex turned to JT and Lyra, "Ilex is around another day away and we don't want to be out in the open at night."

They were tramping through a bushel of oak trees when Alex stopped abruptly; Lyra walked straight into him, caught unawares by his sudden pause. He held up a hand for silence and crept forward stealthily, moving almost silently through the undergrowth.

In the next clearing an old woman hummed quietly to herself as she poked at the ground with a stick thoughtfully. Deciding that she looked fairly harmless, Alex motioned for Lyra and JT to follow him as he stepped through to the clearing with a cautious greeting.

"Uh, hello?"

At the sound of his voice, the old woman's head snapped up remarkably quickly. She spied the three teens and clapped her knarled hands together excitedly.

"Oh, visitors!" she cried. Her wispy grey hair blew across her face as she moved to greet the group, grasping Alex's hand she pulled insistently. Giving JT and Lyra a bemused look, he allowed himself to be pulled along in her wake, sweeping up a slight incline.

JT and Lyra looked at each other before each shrugging and following the pair; as Alex had said, anything was better than spending another night out in the open.

* * *

It wasn't long until the odd, old woman yanked Alex into view of a ramshackle cottage, half falling down from years of missed maintenance. Before he could inspect the cottage properly however, the old woman yanked through the swinging gate and into the house. JT and Lyra, trailing behind noted the sign on the gate,

"Thestleburn Manor."

JT scoffed in disbelief, "This is a manor?" he laughed, stopping abruptly when Lyra elbowed him hard in the ribs. Pouting at her and rubbing his ribs, he fell into step with her, following her into the house where Alex was already seated at a dusty table, an upside down teacup on a saucer in front of him.

As JT and Lyra joined him, Lyra setting her pack down by the door gently, Mrs Thestleburn, for they assumed that was she, laid out upside down teacups of their own and then sat watching them carefully. After a pause, when all three alternated between staring blankly at each other and their teacups, Mrs Thestleburn spoke up.

"Well? Aren't you going to drink?" she asked in a raspy voice. JT looked at his teacup blankly for a second.

"Uh, I don't drink...tea" he said lamely, smiling uncertainly. Hearing the others echo his words, Mrs Thestleburn just shrugged.

"Oh well. More for me!" she exclaimed. Mrs Thestleburn grasped their teacups tightly, weighing them up for a second before hurling Alex's cup on the ground. She sat back with a satisfied expression, eyes closed, as the group gaped at her.

"I do love a good cup of tea" she cooed dreamily. She opened one eye and studied them closely. "I do hope that you will stay and help an old woman with her garden. You'll get a meal and a bed out of it" she said calmly. JT blinked in suprise,

'Um, ok...I guess.'

The increasingly eccentric old woman gestured JT and Lyra into the hall, leaving Alex to the mercy of Mrs Thestleburn's hospitality. As they left the dining room the pair mouthed a stifled 'good luck' to Alex, who was struck wide eyed at the uncanny situation his duties had led him into.

The manor's main hallway was narrow, decorated solely by a small armoury of gardening tools. Dozens of pairs of gnarled gloves adorned a wooden rack consisting of short, jutting, wooden poles. The limp gloves fingered JT and Lyra as they squeezed through the cramped hallway. Mrs Thestleburn clattered together a bunch of tools for the pair.

"Good luck children. My garden is very, very grand as you will see."

* * *

Pruned primrose thickets scattered the unkempt grass, yellowed and threadbare, playing beneath a creeper of ivy, winding up the back wall of Miss Thestleburn's house and choking the topmost spire. JT clutched the set of gardening tools in his left arm and leant down to grab the bucket of water with his injured right hand. Lyra stepped in and snatched it away before he could. JT glared a perturbed look.

"You heard Alex," cooed Lyra swiftly, 'you need time to heal."

JT went to protest but thought better of it; he rolled his eyes behind Lyra's back. The pair trudged into the garden, following a knobbled path of sunken stones. The trail descended into a tangle of milkweed and maple that smelled sweet of compost and blackberries. Lyra called the absent-minded JT to a halt, dropping the bucket of water to the ground. JT lay the tools at her feet. Lyra broke the silence chirpily.

"I think we should give this colwort a tidy up for starters."

"Give this what a tidy up?"

"Colwort!" She cried enthusiastically, tugging at his good hand; she knelt before a black thorny bush.

"Is there any particular reason you're so into this?"

"Come on Jordy! We said we'd help and she is giving us a roof for the night."

"That isn't what I asked..."

"Jordan Takeshi, if you're not going to be helpful you may as well just go for a walk! Judging by the size of this," she gestured at the bush, "I won't have moved far."

"Fine. If you need me, I'll be wandering the yellowcress."

JT set off, wandering deeper into the garden. He soon found himself strolling under a row of ash trees skirting the edge of Miss Thestleburn's property. A small cluster of park benches came before him; he gladly threw himself into the nearest, relishing the opportunity to rest his tired legs. With the weight lifted from his legs, however, his right wrist began to throb agonisingly. He nursed it tightly, biting his lip as he squeezed. The pain persisted for a minute and then eased - JT let out a sigh. At that moment, wandering his glum thoughts, he spied something odd just outside the garden; an Oddish was rustling beyond the low, jasmine-entangled wall.

* * *

With polite eyes, Alex observed Miss Thestleburn pouring cold, yellow milk from an unboiled teapot into a pot plant. The old woman piped up brightly,

"Will you be having any dear?"

"No, thank you! Will you?"

Miss Thettleburn ignored Alex's question. She joined Alex at the dusty oak dining table, leaving the rancid milk to simmer in the soil. Alex reluctantly took something from the tray of food Miss Thestleburn had placed on the table - a pile of large biscuits shaped liked plump Miltanks were the most appetising item on the menu.

"What's your name dear?"

"Alex."

"You remind so much of my granddaughter..."

"Oh, but I'm not a girl Mrs Thestleburn!" interjected the boy, red-faced.

"Oh no no, I'm quite sure that you are." The old woman reached a crusted hand across the table to pat Alex's cap. He took the gesture far better than JT and Lyra would have, peering back at her with a cool blinking stare.

"And I'm afraid its Miss Thestleburn now," she added, turning her eyes darkly to the soiled table top.

"Oh..." said Alex sheepishly, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Oh, don't worry I'm not" she answered, smiling dreamily, "I saw to it after all."

Alex choked hoarsely, spitting the crumbled rump of a Miltank into his hand.

* * *

JT crept from his bench and crouched towards the wall. Slumping his side against it, he carefully peered over at the curious grass pokemon. Its squat, royal blue body was waddling up the garden wall, seemingly tending to the meagre weeds splayed along it. Its beady eyes hadn't spotted JT and he decided to slink away after watching it with unusual interest for a minute or two.

JT returned to find Lyra wrangling with a thick bitter-weed. She said nothing as he stalked by, easing himself to a grassy patch nearby. Wrestling the stubborn vine out of the ground, she raised a voice to her companion.

"See any good sights then?"

"Other than a chance encounter with a strangely docile Oddish? No, not really." JT turned to Lyra, beet-red from her taxing encounter. "I don't see any point in getting too invested in your hidden love for gardening Lyra - we're out of here tomorrow morning."

Lyra slipped JT a wry smirk. He replied with the first grin he'd worn since Slowpoke Well. They spent the rest of the afternoon crossing jobs off their list, JT provididng Lyra with tools and emotional support as she engaged the unruly inhabitants of Miss Thestleburn's monstrosity of a garden. They took a route along the garden's edge as they returned to the house at the end of the day, stopping only to observe the curious Oddish who had worked his way around to the opposite side of the property.

* * *

The pair hung up their boots and slid into Miss Thestleburn's foul-smelling kitchen to an odd scene; the old woman of the house stood beside Alex as he sampled pickles from her extensive shelf full of grey, muddied glass jars. Alex looked at them with pleading eyes; _Please! Save me!. _Miss Thestleburn was very pleased with the work Lyra and JT had crossed off. The young trio thanked her again for her hospitality and, upon Alex's advice, retired to their upstairs bedroom without dinner.

Their room was cramped and reeked of must. Propped in its middle was a damp bed big enough for three. Lyra decided they'd had enough fun for one day, so she pulled the surprisingly clean curtains shut (to mask that it was, in fact, only 5:30 in the afternoon) and the three of them shuffled onto the limp mattress.

"Uh..." grunted Lyra, staring at the black ceiling, "I think I've seen enough knotgrass to last me a lifetime."

"My thoughts exactly," remarked JT from the other side of the bed. Alex huddled between the two. Lyra spoke again.

"Still...I think we need to remember that...given the circumstances...anything is better than being out in the open."

JT turned grim at this. Inside the rickety walls of Miss Thestleburn's house, and the thick milkweed of her garden, the problems of the outside world had seemed strangely distant. Alex remained warm, yet focussed,

"I think Miss Thestleburn murdered her husband."

JT and Lyra turned to the young boy in unison, mouths agape upon their thin pillows.

"What?"

"Are you...how do you..."

"She said she'd lost a husband...and then she said she had 'seen' to him." Alex cracked a rare nervous smile in both directions. JT found his voice first.

"Wait...let me get this straight...you knew she'd killed her husband...and you ATE HER PICKLES?"

Alex's voice grew small, "I thought refusing might give her reason to turn us out is all."

"Well I am not staying here!" JT boomed, springing to his feet. Lyra cut in,

"I agree with JT. Let's get outta here..."

* * *

Thestleburn Manor at night was shadowed over like a crypt. The trio were thankful it was a very well built one however - the staircase didn't creak one bit as they descended to the ground floor. Alex decided they'd leave through the garden so as to not leave Miss Thestleburn's front door unlocked (JT pointed out that he was showing a strange amount of consideration for someone who may be plotting their grisly deaths at that moment). Lyra spotted the garden door and bolted to get out of the creepy house. JT and Alex squinted through the darkness as she took off down the narrow hallway, only to stifle a yelp as she was handled by the groping wall of gloves.

They weaved their way through the ramshackle garden (improved as it was after Lyra's attention, it was still a mess), taking care to avoid making unneccesary noise as they did so. A rustling sound was heard, causing the whole group to shush each other urgently; as soon as they began to move, the rustling was heard again, this time loud enough for them to realise that the sound was in front of them. Using the sparse moonlight to see, they moved silently to the source of the noise; just outside the low wall a squat Oddish was tending to the weeds growing over a large slab of stone planted in the ground. JT recognised it as the same Oddish he seen earlier that day as it struggled to pull a small weed away from the stone slab.

Alex slipped stealthily over to the Oddish, eyes saddening as he recognised the traditional shape of a gravestone. He helped the Oddish, yanking the weeds away from the grave roughly. As he did the name became clear, the moonlight shining on the roughly carved letters.

_R.I.P Hikari Thestleburn_

_May her spirit find it's place in the stars_

JT and Lyra joined him as his head dropped sadly. "I think this might be her granddaughter" Alex said solemnly. His eyes fell on the Oddish watching them warily, he walked back to the gate and held it open, staring at the Oddish. Waddling carefully over, the Oddish entered the back garden, proceeding to begin weeding with an almost lewd enthusiasm. Alex smiled as he turned away, nodding at JT and Lyra in satisfaction.

"Maybe now she won't be so lonely."

* * *

The group had set up camp about ten minutes tramp from the old woman's house; JT stirred as a thought struck him.

"You don't think that old lady's gonna try and kill that Oddish or anything do you?" he asked curiously. Lyra stared at him for a second as Alex snored lightly,

"Well it won't be on our heads. Get some sleep JT."

* * *

_Peppy: I've been reading Watership Down recently and have taken a bit of a shine to the quaint charms of the English countryside. So that explains why this chapter kinda becomes an English children's fantasy for a whole section. Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh._

_Pandabot: See, while Peppy thinks this is a bit Watership Downy (which is an amazing book, read if you haven't already), I found that this chapter reminded me a bit of Alice In Wonderland. The cool one, not the toned down one. So anyway, please review; I love to hear your thoughts/criticisms/blind love statements. Whatever, I'm not fussy_


	12. The Hunt

**Chapter 12: The Hunt**

_Pandabot: So here I am, sitting in McDonalds, taking advantage of the free Wi-Fi to upload the latest installment of the fic._

_Peppy: You fat f**k._

_Pandabot: ...Ouch. Anyway here it is. There's a lot cool stuff in this one; this is a chapter that I've been looking forward to writing for a while. So, as usual, read and then fling a review my way. Love you!_

_Peppy: I meant it, you know._

_Pandabot: ...Man_

* * *

Silver sat on a stage, floorboards ripped up in places to give the whole building a ruined look, eyes closed in thought. His Sneasel sat by his side as always, alert gaze bouncing around the decrepit room. Silver's eyes opened, instantly locking onto the massive tapestry that still hung from the wall above the door; it was far too torn to be legible.

Grunting, he slipped off the stage, dropping the couple of feet to the dusty ground; Sneasel followed him, keeping a few steps behind him as he strode to the doors and exited the building.

Once outside he paused for a second, glaring at the darkened sky, then set off. With Sneasel trailing behind him, he moved quickly and quietly through the town, heading towards the massive tower to the north. Oddly, there were no other walkers in the town; a condition unheard of, even at night.

A brisk wind suddenly blew through the town, stirring the fallen leaves into a dance. Silver stopped stock still, Sneasel pausing beside him alertly, listening carefully before he moved on again. This time he moved more cautiously, measuring each movement.

The wind died down again and Silver moved faster, slipping from shadow to shadow. He covered the width of the town without any more incidents and stepped into the clear ground before Bell Tower with a modicum of quiet confidence. Sneasel slunk ahead, then stopped, tensing up as though he sensed something. Silver bent his knees in preparation,

"What is it?" he asked sharply, his voice echoing into the darkness. Sneasel looked back at him, shaking its head in confusion; its eyes snapped back to the massive double doors that led into Bell Tower.

Sneasel crouched low, spreading its claws as the night wind picked up again, sending the leaves swirling around Silver and Sneasel and gathering in the entrance to Bell Tower in a swirling column. Silver narrowed his eyes - so the rumours were true.

"Careful, Sneasel" he calmed his pokemon, drawing it's gaze for a split second. The swirling leaves sped up, becoming a maelstrom of colour before bursting apart, momentarily blinding the stoic pair. As the leaves cleared, Silver and his Sneasel were given their first glimpse of the thing that had been terrorizing the Team Rocket members in the town.

It hovered about a foot off the ground, wavering in the night air; a huge lavender mass, swirling and shifting continuously, emitting hostility at the pair. Silver, after a moment of shock, glared at the mass,

"Sneasel, take it" he snapped, sending his loyal pokemon dashing forward. Sneasel dragged one of his claws along the ground as he ran, sharpening it as he moved, before he leapt at the mass; he swung a claw violently, a look of anger on his face.

Silver saw a shiver run through the mass just before impact, a wave of sorts heading towards the centre point. Then, a flash, and Sneasel was hurled past him at blinding speed, slamming into the side of the nearest building.

Silver spun and ran after his pokemon, sliding to a stop before the cloud of dust where Sneasel's impact had almost demolished the wall. He saw the shadow of his pokemon clamber unsteadily to his feet; he whirled and looked around for the mysterious energy mass again. It still hovered there, unmoved by the attack.

Silver narrowed his eyes, he was no fool. It was clear that there was no way of dealing with that thing. Just as clear was the fact that it was guarding Bell Tower. He turned to Sneasel as it stumbled out of the dust, snarling angrily at Bell Tower's guardian. Silver flung a hand out and blocked Sneasel's progress,

"No. We're going" he said commandingly, turning and heading back into the night. With a final snarl and a threatening swipe of his claws at the guardian he turned and ran lightly after Silver's disappearing shape.

* * *

Ilex Forest had crept unannounced from the thin grassland they'd spent the day bristling through. The fading track was now caged thick with dry trees sticking out like bones. As the final festering rays of the evening sun died a dusty fog rose, rotting above the damp ground. JT and Lyra shot nervous glances through the distant trees, to blood black, dog-like figures skirting the reaches of the forest. A splitting howl was heard.

"Alex!"

JT grabbed the boy's shoulder and snatched the lead from him. Turning to his two companions, he spoke swiftly.

"I think we'll probably have to find somewhere sheltered to camp out again right? So we should probably get onto that fairly soon!"

Alex waved what he believed to be a reassuring hand.

"No point. Even Team Rocket aren't reckless enough to venture into Ilex Forest."

"Because of the _Houndour? _See...that's kind of what I was getting at when I said we should look for some shelter."

"Again, no point," cut in Alex professionally. "If the Houndour come after us, they'll find us anyway."

JT looked livid - and looked to Lyra, standing behind the cool-headed Alex, for support. She merely shook her head and shrugged. JT stepped aside glumly.

"As you were." He gestured for Alex to lead on again with his injured hand. Their new companion obliged.

"Thank you. How _is _your hand JT?"

"Its fine..._thank you_."

* * *

The modest campfire guttered in the dank breeze that had swept through the dark forest, sending flickering light cascading through the clearing. Alex, sitting forward on the log he had claimed as his own, poked a stick into the fire, stirring it up to combat the chilling wind. JT and Lyra, sharing a log on the opposite side of the fire, shifted closer to Blitz as he flared up his back flames.

"We can't go home can we?" JT said, phrasing it more as a statement than a question. Alex looked up sadly at the forlorn pair, sympathy written across his face.

"Not now you've been seen with Blue, no. They might follow you home."

JT's face fell as Lyra looked away sadly. They huddled closer as Blitz rubbed his head gently against JT's leg.

"Is that what happened to you?" Lyra asked, her voice thick. Alex looked at her, taken aback at the idea,

"No. I never knew my parents. Blue raised me," he said with a small smile at their shared incredulous look. "Sure, he may be a bit...rough sometimes, but he's a good guy."

Alex raised his eyes and let them wander around the edges of the clearing. As the wind picked up again his eyes were drawn to a patch of green that remained still, high in the trees at the edge of the clearing. He sat forward, staring at the patch; it was only now that he realised that it was a lighter green than the surrounding leaves.

His eyes finally picked out the gecko shape, a Treecko staring calmly into the campsite. Alex met his gaze. Suddenly the Treecko was gone, jumping from branch to branch fluidly.

A baleful howl echoed throughout the forest; the entire camp froze, Alex's head cocked at the ready. Blitz slipped to his feet, flaring angrily in preparation as Alex leapt up, stamping the fire out. He caught JT's eye,

"The Houndour are hunting. We need to move." He spoke tensely. Lyra and Alex slung their packs over their shoulder as JT knelt next to Blitz, giving a few whispered instructions. The group ran, crashing through the undergrowth, following Blitz as he weaved lithely through the trees and bushes. The howls sounded again, this time a lot closer; Blitz swung his head around, staring to the right as he sped up.

The group broke into a clearing, Blitz barely reacting in time for him to leap out of the way of a Houndour's tackle. The Quilava slid to a stop, glaring angrily at the off-balance Pokemon as JT and the others stopped abruptly. Another Houndour leapt out of the undergrowth, Blitz twisting his body to barely dodge the attack as Alex unclipped a Pokeball, releasing in the same motion.

Quilava and the two Houndour began to circle as Alex's Pokemon, a staunch Vileplume, gave an angry cry. "Hit them with a Stun Spore!" Alex cried, hoping to keep on the move. As the Vileplume released a stream of orange particles, the Houndour split, one heading at Alex's Vileplume, the other leaping at Blitz, fangs open wide.

Blitz and Vileplume leapt to the side, forced on the defensive by the speed of the attacks; a third Houndour leapt out at the unbalanced Blitz. Unable to dodge, he was knocked sideways by the tackle; Lyra threw out a Pokeball of her own, Chikorita leaping from the light.

Blitz rolled to his feet as the two attacking Houndour leapt at him, he fired an Ember at the right-hand one, knocking it off-course with a sharp yelp. Chikorita came from nowhere, tackling the second Houndour off-course with a well-placed Tackle attack. Lyra stepped up next to JT, a satisfied smirk on her face as she witnessed her perfectly timed attack.

The battle seperated into Vileplume battling one of the Houndour on one side of the clearing with Blitz and Chikorita supporting each other against the remaining two Houndour. The Houndour were losing - a fact that was only accentuated when Blitz sent another Ember crashing into the same Houndour**.** The other Houndour cringed and backed away slowly as Chikorita began to glow white-hot; a sudden burst of light and Chikorita had evolved, growing to twice it's previous size in the process.

A vine whipped from the buds on its neck and slammed into the unaware Houdour fighting Alex's Vileplume. A harsh yelp and the three Houndour retreated into the trees. Lyra bounced happily to her newly evolved Bayleef, throwing her arms around its plump neck. Alex called his Vileplume back to his Pokeball and searched the clearing warily.

"We need to keep moving. They won't give up that easily" he said sharply, catching JT's eye. Lyra pulled away from her Bayleef, suprised, as the group took off again, crashing through the undergrowth after Alex. Lyra and her Bayleef brought up the rear, her newly evolved Pokemon moving easily through the trees.

A resounding howl sounded once again, a furious noise of intent. Alex cursed loudly as he increased his speed, sprinting through the trees. The group broke into another clearing. Alex slid to a stop, motioning for JT and Lyra to do the same. He released his Vileplume again,

"We need to make a stand here. They catch us on the run and it's over". The group backed together, facing outwards, waiting on edge; Lyra's hand found JT's and squeezed softly as the clearing was filled with a chilling breeze. The group waited, breath eerily loud in the dull silence of the forest. A rustle suddenly broke the silence.

Out of the trees stepped four bigger dog shapes, a pair of bony horns curling backwards from their heads; Houndoom, one of the deadliest hunters in the Pokemon world. JT's breath caught sharply as the Houndoom slunk into the clearing with furious grace. He glanced down at Blitz and nodded; Blitz gave him a look of quiet confidence.

JT slipped a cautious hand to his belt, as he watched the Houndoom spread out, expertly encircling the group. A rippling growl was heard from the surrounding Houndoom; a terrible threat that sent chills through the group. Lyra, hoping beyond hope for something to save them, noticed that the Houndour were back, surrounding on all sides.

And then, motion in the ranks of the Houndour as a fifth Houndoom slipped gracefully into the clearing, eyes glowing violently in the gloom. Clearly the alpha of the pack, it strode towards the trapped teens confidently. The surrounding Houndoom made space for it, never allowing their gazes to leave their prey. The alpha male stared directly at JT, giving a passing, dismissive glance to Blitz crouched readily at his feet.

JT grasped Zero's pokeball discreetly, pushing the button that would catalyse it's growth to full size; the alpha Houndoom snarled furiously at the movement. The whole tableau teetered on a knife's edge for a second.

A breeze blew through the clearing again, rustling the trees; a few leaves dislodged and swept through the air. They drifted down, swaying side-to-side as they moved, almost dancing through the tension. They touched the alpha Houndoom.

Suddenly the clearing exploded into action, the Houndoom leaping simultaneously at the group as JT threw his pokeball. The alpha male held its ground, watching carefully.

"ZERO!". The shout seemed to steel the group, the ball flying seemingly in slow-motion; Blitz leapt forward shooting a fiery hot Ember at one Houndoom, aiming to intercept another with a violent Tackle.

Bayleef threw her vines forward with a violent scream of anger and fear. Vileplume released a stream of particles calmly from his head at Alex's order; there was no way for the leaping Houndoom to evade that.

Time seemed to stop for JT as Zero's pokeball fell to the ground, opening in a burst of white light, as he erupted from the ball in a storm of red. He felt his heart beat strong in his chest. He felt Lyra's fearful determination as their hands separated into their individual battles; it was time for him to trust her. There was no other choice.

* * *

The Treecko leapt down from the last tree into a large clearing, landing lightly and looking around frantically.

_What is it, child?_

The Treecko quickly motioned in the direction he had appeared, gasping out an explanation.

_Hmm...Perhaps I should go and see_.

* * *

Zero slammed into an attacking Houndoom at high speed, impacting just after Blitz's Ember attack hit, drawing a yelp from the dark pokemon. Blitz made contact heavily with the other Houndoom, sending both pokemon off-balance; they landed awkwardly.

Zero pressed the attack, closing the distance as a Houndoom was hurled past him by Lyra's Bayleef. Blitz leapt away, closing the gap on the thrown Houndoom as Bayleef charged in and Tackled the off-balance Houndoom; she was proving herself to be a suprisingly capable battler.

The thrown Houndoom slid to the edge of the clearing, regaining it's footing impressively; it spat a short burst of fire at Blitz as it stopped. He put his head down and charged through the flames, his fire-proof hide protecting him from the attack. Bursting out the other side, he slammed into the Houndoom with a ruthless Headbutt, sending it soaring back into the trees.

Bayleef, utilizing her strong vines again, picked up the Houndoom she was fighting and hurled it at the alpha Houndoom; it stepped lightly to the side, dodging gracefully. At that moment Zero hammered a closed claw into the head of his Houndoom, knocking it sideways in a daze.

The alpha male, shifted imperceptably and then attacked, moving almost as fast as Zero did. It slammed into Bayleef with shattering force, she cried out as she flew backwards, missing JT by inches as he dropped to the ground. Zero, seeing the attack in his peripheral vision, flung himself angrily at the Houdoom, a claw raised in violence.

JT raised his head just in time to see the Houndoom send a massive Flamethrower into Zero, the attack washing over him. Lyra was running over to where Bayleef had landed, hoping to get her back up. The Flamethrower ended and Zero fell to the ground, badly burned and clearly unconcious. Alex's Vileplume was still up and fighting but it looked bad. The leader stalked over to where JT was sprawled on the ground, glaring angrily.

The alpha male howled viciously, drawing more howls from the pack; the howl was cut abruptly short as Blitz came tearing in from nowhere, smashing into it's side violently with a furious scream. The Houndoom was thrown to the side, managing to regain it's feet quickly; it glared coldly at the staunch Quilava crouching protectively in front of his master.

JT, fumbling slightly with his pokeball, recalled Zero as he dragged himself to his feet shakily; it was shocking how quickly it had all turned around. Lyra laid her hand gently on Bayleef as Alex's Vileplume sent another Houndoom into the surrounding trees. The Houndour began to step out of the trees, ready to finish the job; a sharp bark halted their movement.

The alpha male, standing tall, snarled aggressively at Blitz; it was clearly a direct challenge to the smaller pokemon as the surrounding pack backed away, lining the trees as before. The Houndoom growled at Blitz, glaring furiously at him; Blitz glanced back at JT with clear confidence, a mirror of his expression at the beginning of the attack. JT nodded at him, lifting his eyes to study the waiting Houndoom.

Blitz slunk forward as Lyra and Alex joined JT, standing just behind him; Alex watched intently, studying the Houndoom's movements carefully. There was another stand-off, this time broken very quickly by Blitz charging forward bravely.

"Blitz, Ember!" JT called out, watching with pride as Blitz fired off a short burst of fire bullets without breaking stride. The Houdoom flinched, leaping away, as Blitz leapt with a Headbutt at the space it used to inhabit. It shot a quick burst of flame, barely missing as Blitz accelerated, splashing just behind the Quilava. Blitz turned, sliding a little on the loose leaves as the Houndoom leapt at him, knocking him sideways away from JT.

"Smokescreen!" JT cried instinctively; Blitz followed with no hesitation, pouring jet-black smoke out of his mouth to hide his postion from the following Houndoom. The pair were lost in the lingering smoke for a few seconds before a gruff yelp was heard; the Houndoom flew backwards out of the smoke, Blitz following closely behind.

He let loose another quick burst of Ember as the Houndoom regained it's feet, keeping it off balance for a second as he closed the gap with a powerful Tackle. Blitz fell back and watched cautiously as the Houndoom growled angrily, leaping to it's feet; the pair glared angrily at each other again.

JT fidgeted nervously as he watched the pair watch each other. He noted Blitz panting tiredly and decided to take the initiative, ordering Blitz to use Smokecreen again. _We have to end this soon,_ he thought, _Blitz is too tired for much more of this_.

As the thick smoke obscured Blitz from view, the Houndoom cocked it's head thoughtfully. It took a deep breath then exhaled violently, unleashing a massive Flamethrower that crashed into the smoke, setting it alight.

Panic blossomed in JT; "Blitz, get out of there now!" he cried desperately, covering his face from the heat. There was a pause as the Smokescreen burnt violently before a fiery shape burst out of the inferno, trailing hot embers as it leapt purposefully. Blitz charged directly at the Houndoom with an angry cry.

Halfway there, Blitz's back flames flared up, roaring into a firestorm that trailed his charge; half a second later his entire form was shrouded by flames, giving him the appearance of a burning comet.

Alex watched in admiration at the manouvre, _Flame Wheel_, he thought to himself, eyes shining. JT merely watched on in admiration and a swelling pride as Blitz gave a cry of exertion, slamming into the suprised Houndoom with a vicious fury.

The Houndoom bounced on impact with the ground, settling awkwardly on its side as Blitz's flames died down to a flicker on his back; he panted heavily, eyes burning into the injured Houndoom.

There was a moment of deafening silence as Blitz panted and the Houndoom watched him from it's position on the ground. Finally, the Houndoom growled softly, the sound rippling out over the scene; a clear message of respect to the plucky battler. It was then that the four Houndoom returned from the trees, snarling angrily at the group. The fallen Houndoom stood shakily, growling warningly at one of the smaller Houndoom, eyes fixed on it.

The group looked at each other in confusion as the two Houndoom stared each other down, each growling angrily; as shaky as the alpha male was, it still stood strong, placing itself deliberately in between the Houndoom and the group.

As the Houndoom readied themselves to pounce, a high-pitched, keening sound echoed throughout the clearing; the whole scene paused again, the pack staring around warily. As the sound grew louder and more piercing, the pack suddenly turned and fled; the pack leader stayed behind.

The Houndoom merely looked calmly at the confused group as the keening sound grew louder and louder, seeming almost resigned. The Houndoom looked past them and began to walk painfully; behind them Alex gasped audibly,

"The hell?"

Whirling around, JT and Lyra were met with the sight of a small, green ball of light floating calmly on the other side of the clearing; it seemed to be emitting the keening sound that chased off the Houndoom pack. The Houndoom placed itself tiredly between the group and the light; it nodded as though the light had spoken. There was a pause as the sound stopped abruptly.

The light floated forward thoughtfully as Blitz stumbled to the Houndoom's side, seeming to ask what was going on; the Houndoom merely shook its head, motioning back to the group. With a sudden green flash, the light shot forward and impacted with the pack leader, surrounding it with a green aura temporarily.

Blitz growled gently as the Houndoom stiffly turned around, eyes glowing green; it was an eerie sight. A brisk wind suddenly swept through the clearing, leaving impressions in the minds of the group; Alex frowned,

"You want us to follow you?" he asked cautiously. The Houndoom nodded stiffly as it turned away. JT stepped forward sharply,

"Wait, who are you?" he asked. Alex touched his arm, quieting him for the moment, "You're Celebi, aren't you?" he inquired, eyes fixed on the retreating back of the Houndoom. It paused and looked back. A nod.

Alex turned and gave JT and Lyra reassuring looks as he returned his Vileplume. He set off after the Houndoom, motioning for JT and Lyra to do the same. The pair merely shrugged at each other, JT returning Blitz after a brief pat, before heading after Alex.

* * *

_Pandabot: Alright readers! For anybody that's interested, I need a few OC's for a future chapter. So, if you want to be in the fic, leave a review (or send a PM to me) with a name, brief description, and a Pokemon for the character to use (optional)._


	13. The Heart Of Ilex  Interlude

**Chapter 13: The Heart Of Ilex/Interlude**

_Peppy: Two chapters in quick succession again. I'd like feedback on the character of Sazo too. Thanks._

_Pandabot: Yep it's another double whammy. This is just a short one; it just felt right to end the chapter there. Nice bit of overview and foreshadowing. So again review and stuff thanks._

* * *

The group trailed the Houndoom deeper into the dank Ilex Forest, intimidated into silence by the oppressive atmosphere. The Houndoom, possessed by Celebi, glanced back to ensure they were following and continued on.

Finally, JT broke the silence with a few quick words,

"What is Celebi?" he asked, directing his words at the watchful Alex. Lyra perked up as she heard the question. Alex made a thoughtful noise as he stepped carefully over a fallen branch,

"Celebi is...," he blew out a breath, "well, we think that it's a she for one thing. _She_, if Celebi is a she, is the legendary Pokemon that presides over Ilex Forest. Blue told me that she has the capability to travel through time and control plant life, but he also said that he wasn't sure if it was true."

JT gave him a quizzical look as Lyra spoke up.

"So do you actually know anything about Celebi or not?" she asked, exasperated.

Alex shrugged as the Houndoom came to an abrupt stop in front of the group. It turned back to them; a brisk wind blew through the forest.

A voice seemed to float on the wind, whispering into their ears; _Your friend is right. I can do all of that...and so much more_.

JT and Lyra gaped at Celebi as she turned away and began to lead again. The wind spoke up again: _And for the record, I __**am**__ a female_.

* * *

The group had been walking for several hours through the forest, each attempted conversation falling flat in the silence that the possessed Houndoom left in its wake. Lyra finally spoke up,

"Ugh. Can we please stop? My feet are killing me" she groaned, stumbling after JT. The wind whipped up as Houndoom disappeared out of sight; _No need child,_ Celebi spoke with a motherly tone, _We are here_.

The group stepped through a particularly thick piece of undergrowth and into a huge clearing. The group stopped dead, shocked at the sight before them; in the middle of the clearing was a monstrous tree...it was dead.

_Here you see the heart of Ilex Forest_, Celebi spoke sadly,_ Or it was._ The Houndoom was suddenly bathed in a green light, Celebi separating from his body in the form of a small green ball. Celebi floated over to the dead tree, touching the dry wood. _Two years ago, this tree was cared for by a large colony of Treecko._

The freed Houndoom turned its head away as Celebi continued with her story;_ They were thriving...until the pack came hunting._ Lyra closed her eyes in horror. _The whole colony...they killed them all_. _All except...for this one_.

Almost as if cued by her 'words', a Treecko leapt down from the dead branches, landing smoothly in front of the group, glaring with fury at the shamed Houndoom. The wind picked up again, the voice this time containing real pride,

_Easy child, _she eased the Treecko, _This Treecko has helped me in replanting the Ilex Tree and even rebuilding part of my home. But now it is time for him to be free. He was never meant to be bound here; that is __**my**__ duty._

Suddenly the green light dimmed and the group were finally able to see Celebi's real form; a small green humanoid with antennae and large blue eyes. She floated down to the Treecko and touched its head gently,

_When I was in that Houndoom's mind, I learned many things,_ she soothed, _One of which was that you are excellent trainers who care for your Pokemon._ She turned around and floated over to the group at eye level,

_Would you consent to taking this Treecko with you when you go? He deserves to see the world, to live his own life...not the one that I forced him into._ The Treecko looked sharply at Celebi in suprise, then back to the stunned group. JT spoke up,

"You want us to...raise Treecko?" he asked. _Well, preferably only one of you_, she answered with some amusement. JT merely gaped at Celebi. The Treecko stepped towards Celebi, a confused look on its face as it spoke up questioningly. Celebi gained a sad look as she turned back to the disillusioned Treecko;

_No its not that. You should not have to spend your life fixing my mistakes child. That is why I wish you to go with these humans - they are more deserving than they seem._ Celebi's wind 'voice' spoke comfortingly to the Treecko. Celebi floated past the Treecko, touching it lightly on the head as she passed, and faced the dead tree.

_It is time for me to accept my birthright,_ she 'spoke' with a steely determination,_ Know that they need your help._ The Treecko reached after Celebi, tears already beginning to spill from his eyes. He gave a desperate cry. Celebi smiled as she turned, facing the distraught Treecko,

_Oh, child. I have always thought you as my son. Never doubt that. Never doubt yourself._

JT stepped cautiously forward, kneeling gently next to the Treecko. "Are you sure, Celebi?" he spoke softly. Celebi caught his eye with a clear blue gaze.

_Yes, he will live well with you,_ she said, turning her gaze on her son. Celebi floated to JT, grasping a pokeball awkwardly off his belt and placing it gently on the ground in front of Treecko. Lyra looked at Alex, suprised to see the frown on his young face as he stared at the scene. She turned back in time to see the Treecko dry its eyes and then, with a last longing look at the clearing and Celebi, slam its palm forward into the release catch on the pokeball.

As he was sucked into the centre, a mess of red light, Celebi sank to the ground sadly;

_You had best be going_, she whispered. JT nodded sharply, placing his new Treecko on his belt alongside Blitz, Zero and Hoothoot, as he clambered to his feet. Alex and Lyra joined JT awkwardly, standing over Celebi. She looked up, indicating to the group's left;

_If you walk that way, you can make it out of the forest in a few hours_, she whispered again. Alex nodded, turning and already beginning to move in the direction indicated. Lyra stayed behind as JT spoke.

"Celebi...I..." Celebi gave him a sad half-smile,

_Go. I did what I had to_.

JT opened his mouth to speak again, then closed it as Lyra led him away, rubbing his arm comfortingly as they followed Alex's disappearing form.

* * *

Half an hour later, Celebi was floating before the dead tree, eyes closed. Finally, she spoke up without turning around.

_You wish to earn forgiveness?_

The Houndoom, who had been lying quietly on the opposite side of the clearing, clambered slowly to his feet. He growled in affirmation.

Celebi nodded slowly. _Follow them. They may have need of you_. She heard a second growl, this one a more grateful tone as he bowed his head, and then the rustling of leaf litter as he left the clearing.

A brisk wind blew through the clearing, whipping the dead leaves up, creating a tornado in the centre of the clearing. Celebi turned and spoke.

_Not your most subtle work_. She raised an eyebrow. She heard laughter, a strong chuckle.

_Perhaps._

_...You do have odd taste_, Celebi turned back to her tree. Again she heard laughter,

_Perhaps. But you saw it too, yes?_

Celebi paused for a second, reaching and delicately touching the dead bark,

_I don't know what I saw_, she admitted.

_Indeed..._

And with that the voice had gone, leaving Celebi alone in the clearing with only a dead tree for company.

* * *

_'...not the greatest outcome. The time is five o'clock. So, Greer, what's going on in the wide world right now?'_

_'Well, Tyle, there's been more news coming out of Violet City regarding the destroyed train station. The terrorist cell, Blue's Boys, has come forward to claim responsibilty for the attack that, while causing no major injuries, has effectively shut down transport throughout the centre of Johto.'_

_'That's bad news, Greer.'_

_'It sure is Tyle, and that's not even the end of it. Word is that the infamous leader of Blue's Boys, Blue himself, was involved in an attack on an operation run by our brave Rockets. While details of the attack are still sketchy, we can confirm that two other members of Blue's Boys were involved in the attack.'_

_'Is that so? That's good news for our boys, Greer.'_

_'That's right Tyle. So, our loyal listeners, if you are aware of the whereabouts of Jordan Takeshi or Lyra Kotone then inform your nearest Rocket Headquarters or-'_

Guy sat back in his seat, having just turned off the radio set. He ran a hand over his face desparingly; hopefully Blue had enough compassion to look after his daughter.

_Or I could go after her_, he thought, dropping the hand from his face and glancing at the pokeball sitting on the side table. He moved his eyes from the pokeball to a picture of Lyra, she was the spitting image of her mother;

_No. Blue will look after_, he thought with a grimace,_ Im needed here_. He sat forward, steeling himself before turning on the radio set to catch the end of the report.

_'...and Sazo, the newly appointed Executive under the great Giovanni, has decreed that any member of the cell will receive the death penalty. No exceptions.'_

_'Well, I can think of plenty of people who would agree with that hard line policy. And on that subject, Sazo has proven himself to be popular with the lovely girls of Goldenrod! The striking Exec striking all the right chords with the fervant crowd gathered for the opening of a brand new youth centre in Goldenrod's south-east block. The young Sazo delivered a rousing speech, sending the largely female crowd into a delerium as he jovially announced his bachelor status.'_

_'Good to see. Too focused on the job I bet!'_

_'We can only assume so Tyle.'_

_'And that of course, Greer, is just one step in a number of initiatives set to stimulate the city's young boys and girls, offering a path away from crime and violent Pokemon fighting and into responsible adulthood.'_

_'Its great to see Tyle. "Team Rocket shoots higher!" Weather in five.'_


	14. Pursuit Lesson Learned

******Chapter 14: Pursuit/Lesson Learned**

_Peppy: This one's not very good actually. I usually hope to get reviews but I wouldn't blame you if you don't feel this is worthy of one. The next few are going to be absolute crackers though. And they will be up very, very soon._

_Pandabot: Yeah this is probably the worst chapter. And we had no motivation to write it. And it's so schizophrenic. It's just been a nightmare to write really but I finally found a way to do my angsty Silver stuff so maybe we can actually get going with this thing again. Sorry for the wait for such a sub-par chapter but it'll be worth it in the end_

* * *

A heavy thud, the flash of red lights in his eyes. Heavy breathing, the sound of a desperate struggle. The floorboards groaned under the weight of the aggressors.

Silver fell to the floor with a cry, his red hair slicked across his face, mirroring the blood leaking from his panting mouth. He coughed and tried to stand, the impact of a sturdy boot knocking him to the dirty wooden floor.

"Stay down, boy" snarled Jericho, his boot planted firmly on the teen's chest. He forced him to watch helplessly as the pink demon, the relentless Clefable, beat his poor Sneasel into submission. The feral grin of satisfaction as the ice-type fell to the floor, a puppet without it's strings, a trembling mess.

At a nod from his master, the Clefable lifted the pokemon by the throat, restricting his breathing to a mere gasp. Silver's eyes widened and he attempted to push the boot from his chest, only for the offending footwear to press authoritively on his own neck.

"You failed me, Silver."

The tone of Jericho's voice, in contrast to the deadly situation, was oddly bored; almost as though he was performing a particularly tedious job. Silver attempted an answer, spluttering past the pressing boot, his eyes still locked on his beaten Sneasel. The boot pressed a little harder,

"I'm sorry, did you want to 'explain', Silver?" Utter disdain filled Jericho's voice as his gaze switched from Sneasel to the boy, a sneer crawling across his features. Silver pushed weakly against the boot, desperately trying to breathe.

Jericho sighed heavily and finally relented, nodding to Clefable as he did so; the thud of Sneasel landing was echoed by a sudden gasp of air from Silver. The man walked away from Silver, approaching the tapestry hung over the door in the ruined dance hall.

"I suppose it was a bit harsh...asking you to face her so soon" he mused, staring up at the illegible tapestry, deep in thought. Silver, determined to look strong, pushed himself shakily to his feet, answering in a scratchy voice,

"What was that thing?"

Jericho made no sound as his Clefable joined him, standing just behind his left shoulder. The silence stretched on. Silver trod silently over to his beaten Sneasel and knelt next to him, studying his injuries with practiced eyes; a small bag thudded next to the pair, making Silver jump.

"That will wake him. I want him up for what I am about to say."

Silver pulled the bag over and peered inside; a strong scent attacked his senses. He blinked the tears away from his eyes. Holding the bag under Sneasel's nose produced almost the same result, the dark and ice hybrid snapping back into conciousness. A dark voice brought both of their attention over to the door,

"What that thing was is none of your concern, boy. I was merely hoping to save myself the effort by sending you."

Silver got to his feet again, Sneasel now in his arms; it was times like these that he wished he had a pokeball for the dark-type. Jericho continued, almost seeming to speak to the tapestry hung high above,

"...The theatre has always fascinated me, you know. The hero on his difficult quest, hampered by the evil that opposes him. The lessons we learn, the time we spend, the story that unwinds; they all entrance me."

Silver stood uneasily behind the tall man as he spoke aloud, musing his thoughts.

"And always there, a constant of a good story, are the partners that help the hero through his quest. I thought perhaps that you were one of those, boy; a partner to help me through my own show. But now I know." He turned from the tapestry and frowned at the boy,

"I want you to go to Olivine City. There, wait until the world goes mad and bring the demon down."

Silver, glad to finally have an excuse to leave (regardless of how cryptic his task was) quickly strode from the dance hall, cradling his injured pokemon. Jericho turned back to the tapestry, eyes alighting at the top, where he knew his target had once been stitched,

"Soon, my friends"

* * *

Treecko landed easily on the next branch, glancing back to the following, exhausted humans as they struggled through the stagnant swamp below. Why they had not joined him in the trees was beyond the pokemon but he was bound to the largest human, the one with the hand covers, by his mother's decision. Who was he to question them?

The forest felt like home as he felt the rough bark beneath his feet, smelling the clean breeze rustling the leaves. He leapt ahead again as the group of humans reached him, the smallest human speaking as he rubbed his eyes, his head cover bobbing awkwardly.

"How do we even know that we can trust this thing?" the human snapped angrily. The tallest human threw his hands up in exasperation, drawing a calming hand from their companion,

"Alex, did you miss the fact that _Celebi_ asked us to raise him? That's a pretty big deal!"

The Treecko watched the group, carefully listening to their conversation now that he knew they were talking about him. The first human scoffed aggressively,

"And why exactly did Celebi do that? Where the hell has she been all these years?"

Treecko's eyes narrowed at the human's accusation, an almost silent growl twisting his face into a snarl; _How dare you_. The taller human snapped back an answer, the argument quickly escalating into the pair shouting at each other; centered around the Treecko who stood poised in the trees.

The wind gusted, momentarily drowning out the human's voices as he listened to it; a skill his mother had taught him. He frowned at the unfamiliar scents and sounds on the wind. The wind died down and the Treecko realised the forest had become silent; as it was only when the sounds were gone that one realised that the forest was never silent. He leapt to the ground, landing lightly on a log before the arguing humans and snapping a command for quiet.

"Treecko!"

The humans immediately stopped and looked at him in confusion; a rustle split the silence. The group froze as a human stepped into sight, his scent suddenly familiar; alongside the glowing green eyes. _Mother?_

The three humans watched cautiously as the human dressed in black (the black only broken by a shape-word on the chest in red) stumbled stiffly into the swamp. He stood for a second, wobbling slightly, then, like the puppet he once found in the forest, he dropped to the ground limply, sinking slowly into the swamp.

The angry, small human with the grey head cover yelled an unfamiliar word (_Row-Ket?_) and the humans began to run away from the human. The wind carried a voice after the group as Treecko leapt back into the trees, chasing the stumbling humans.

_Team Rocket has entered the forest. Run_.

* * *

The dirtied teen stumbled through the night, trailed by a stoic Croconaw carrying the limp body of his only friend in the world. A cough caused a hot flare in his chest, the bruised ribs crying out in pain; he ignored it, a snarl locked fiercely on his face. A metaphor to his mood, the stark grey clouds finally gave in the struggle, allowing the rain to pour on the group below.

It was in this downpour that Silver and his pokemon companions entered the Ecruteak City Pokemon Center, drawing a horrified gasp from Nurse Joy as she beheld the injured Sneasel in the Croconaw's arms. She snapped an order to a nearby Chansey and turned a furious gaze on the red-headed teen; her gaze froze as she saw the bruises and blood on his face, the bruising already turning an ugly purple.

Silver looked into her deep green eyes, suddenly exhausted. She approached and spoke, but at that moment his eyes unfocussed and he fell to the ground in a heap. Nurse Joy rushed to him as her Chansey whisked the injured Sneasel away into an operating theatre; a flash of light and an Arbok slithered behind the rushing pokemon, slipping into the medical room silently.

At a soft, hesitant look from Nurse Joy, Croconaw bent and lifted his master from the floor of the Center, following the kindly woman to a set of narrow stairs hidden next to the counter. As suddenly as the quiet had been broken, it descended again, only the sound of the rain and the faint buzzing of computer equipment filling the silence.

* * *

The gasping trio emerged from Ilex Forest, the brown sludge of the swamp clinging to their legs and shoes. Alex immediately began to dig into his pack, turning away from his companions; Lyra bent over, hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"You think we lost them?" she asked in between gasps of air. She waited for JT to answer for a long moment, finally straightening up irritably.

_Oh. Wow_, she thought as her eyes fell on the rolling hills of Route 34. The sun was shining, lighting the green hills perfectly; off to the left was a series of hills that gave way to gravelly scoria. A winding road cut through the countryside, heading north; it was an odd juxstaposition to the dank depths of Ilex. Treecko stood seperate from the group, his eyes closed, basking in the sunlight. Alex's voice interrupted their quiet study with a sharp tone,

"Come in, Homefront. This is Alex, come in."

A long pause ensued, followed by a burst of radio chatter, inaudible to the awkwardly standing pair but apparently decipherable to the focussed boy.

"Understood. What about the wheels?" Alex tilted his headand stared at the ground beneath his feet, missing the raised eyebrows between JT and Lyra. Another burst of chatter and Alex nodded, his nod weirdly similar to Blue's.

"Roger that. Alex out."

He slipped the comm device into his pack and withdrew another pokeball from its depths. JT siezed the opportunity to speak,

"What was that all abou-"

"RRRROOOOOWWWWWW!"

JT stumbled back over his words. Alex's Fearow rose in a rustling storm before the trio, shrilly announcing its freedom. Alex hooked a leg into its plumage.

"Are you going somewhere?" gasped Lyra. The blond-haired boy turned to her.

"I'm afraid that's the life of Blue and his boys, Lyra. I won't say it hasn't been needlessly uneventful however." JT and Lyra slipped each other a sheepish look.

"The surrounding hills are full of caves. You two are to make your way to some shelter where you will wait. Someone will come for you. Good luck."

JT and Lyra were brimming with questions but in a flourish Alex had whipped his pokemon's broad wings to a patter. Lyra rushed and tugged at his trouser leg.

"How long will we be waiting for? Who's coming for us? What if the Rockets get us first?"

Alex answered shortly, "I don't know, I don't know, and don't worry." He glanced down and grimaced a comforting smile for Lyra as JT joined her side. A second later, he and his Fearow had kicked off into the low lying clouds, leaving the stalwart pair staring after him.

* * *

The light pattering of rain on the roof of the center was the only discernable sound, his brain too used to the buzz of computers to take any notice. The red light over the medical center glowed softly, lighting his face as he sat despondantly on a bench near the door.

Another disappointment, another person he couldn't trust. A cycle of self-hatred and fear circled his thoughts as he silently watched the door; he was just able to make out moving shapes beyond the frosted glass. Silver supposed he should be used to it by now, used to the feeling when someone turned on him, but this time was so abrupt, so violent. He sneered to himself,

_Of course you can't trust him. He's a mercenary_. True but Jericho had been one of the few to ever show the teen any kindness, such as it was. He shook his head,

_And look where that got you_. He let his head thunk back against the wall, the red hair falling away from his face, exposing the healing bruises; it turned out that Nurse Joy knew a thing or two about humans too.

_I have to go_. Jericho would likely kill him if he didn't go to Olivine City and do what he had been ordered to do - whatever that turned out to be. He had always been cryptic but this last instruction was ridiculous.

Maybe Jericho was going mad?

He supposed it was irrelevant if he was or not; to ignore Jericho was suicide right now. The light above the medical center flickered, drawing his attention back to the room.

_Sneasel._ The dark type had never taken a beating like that before, never been so helpless, so unable to defend himself. Silver had never been so scared for him, forced to watch as that _thing_ unleashed on him. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes,

_Never again._ He heard thumping footsteps and the sound of a door opening quietly. He cracked open an eye to see his Croconaw lumbering towards him, leaving its station near the door to the pokecenter; his Arbok slithered quietly from the medical center, apparently chased out by Nurse Joy or her Chansey.

He closed his eyes again as Croconaw lowered its weight onto the bench beside him, his scaly side touching his shoulder gently. Arbok slithered around, wrapping its body around Croconaw and laying his head on Silver's lap gently, hissing quietly. The hissing stopped as a gloved hand dropped gently onto the back of the serpent's head.

_Never again_.


	15. Something In The Water

**Chapter 15: Something In The Water**

****_Pandabot: Alright, here we go again. After a pretty significant writing drought, we're back again with another chapter. This is a really slow chapter, nothing particularly exciting happens, but it's something I really wanted to deal with while the opportunity was there. I feel like it's come together pretty well so please leave a review and let me know what you think. Your reviews help more than you probably realise_

* * *

The sun beat down, creating a haze of heat that covered the rocky ground, warping the air. The grey rocks, flat pieces of slate piled upon one another, reflected the solar energies so the ground stayed cool under the paws of the Quilava that leapt up from a lower level. The fire-type surveyed the area, turning back to watch the pair of humans trudging along the seemingly endless slate wilderness, Bayleef bouncing along at their side.

"Quil, quil!". JT shook his head at the insistent cry from his pokemon, laughing quietly to himself as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. To his left, Lyra laughed as well, brushing her hair away from her face,

"He seems to be enjoying himself" she commented. The drumming of feet reached their ears as Blitz came speeding back, bouncing easily over the slate; he jumped around the walking threesome, drawing Bayleef into a game of tag. The pair of pokemon leapt away, the grass-type attempting to wrap Blitz up in her reaching vines.

Hot and tired as they were, Lyra and JT had no choice to laugh, the pokemon's energetic game too funny to ignore. The pair walked in companionable silence as their pokemon played around them; Lyra was the one who finally spoke,

"Hey JT?"

"Yeah?". The girl rubbed her arm in embarassment, looking away for a second,

"Remember how in Violet you said you'd help me train?". It actually took JT a couple of seconds to remember the throwaway comment; after all, it had been followed by kidnap and a real adventure.

"Yeah...I guess here's perfect, huh?". There was a long silence as the pair continued walking; again it was Lyra who spoke first,

"We need to find a place to stay first. Priorities" she said with a sigh, shoving her hands into her pockets. JT watched her for a long moment, trudging along despondently with her head down. Suddenly, in a rush of movement, he flung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer casually, suprised to find that he was a little taller than her now, apparently he'd grown a little.

"Judging by the amount of food in these packs, it looks like we're gonna be here for a few weeks. We'll have time" he reassured her, squeezing her shoulders. Lyra dropped her head onto his shoulder,

"Thanks JT."

* * *

Bayleef and Blitz had been out of sight for a few minutes, hidden by the dips and rises of the slate plains. JT frowned, it wasn't like his Quilava to spend so long away from him at a time; he noticed Lyra seemed worried too.

"Don't worry, Lyra. They can handle themselves."

Lyra merely gave a low hum, concentrating on searching the slate for the missing pokemon. Suddenly, Blitz's cry echoed over the slate, sending the pair into a run, chasing the source of his voice. As they ran, pounding footsteps racing ahead of them, JT unclipped Zero's pokeball from his belt. The pair slid to a stop at the top of a small cliff, breathless.

"Wow..."

The pair looked out over the breathtaking view; a clear blue lake hidden from the world by the land around it; the cleanest water that either had ever seen. Down below, Blitz raced away from Bayleef who was chasing him around the shores of the lake, flicking water at him. Lyra finally regained her ability to speak, a slow smile gracing her features,

"Its...beautiful" she whispered. Looking around, she eyed a ramp of sorts, leading down into the valley. She raced away towards it, crying for JT to follow her. The teen stood still, transfixed by the lake below, eyes staring glassily at the water.

By the time he had torn his eyes from the blue water, Lyra had already made it below, greeting her Bayleef joyously and throwing her arms around its neck. He watched as Blitz came round and joined Lyra and Bayleef, butting the girl's leg playfully.

He joined the group after a couple of minutes of unsure descent. His Quilava bounced over and danced around his legs before racing away to join Lyra's Bayleef in yet another game. JT joined Lyra, taking a seat beside her on the small pebbles that surrounded the lake. Lyra was fidgeting at her shoelaces at a languorous pace. She broke the calm silence,

"Its been ages since we washed" she said blissfully. JT gave her an inscrutiable look as she pulled her shoes off,

"You enjoy that then."

Lyra stopped and looked at him in surprise,

"You're not coming in?"

JT shook his head firmly,

"Na. I can live without a wash for a while longer."

Lyra sent him a mock glare, tugging her socks off and draping them over her shoes,

"Well I don't really wanna live with that" she teased. JT just shook his head, still looking away from her,

"I'm not going in there," he insisted sharply. "Just drop it!"

Lyra frowned at him for a second,

"Alright, no need to bite my head off" she snapped, a little hurt at the sudden attack. JT sighed, finally meeting Lyra's gaze apologetically,

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little tired."

Lyra smiled then began to pull her shirt off, leaning forward to yank it over her head. JT panicked, shuffling away rapidly,

"Woah, woah! What're you doing?" he cried, throwing his hands up in a surrendering motion. Lyra paused in her movement,

"What? I'm hardly gonna swim in my clothes am I?" she cried sarcastically, exposing her bra. He quickly turned away, granting the girl a semblence of privacy (though she seemed happy without it). He heard her shirt drop to the ground as he kept his eyes trained firmly in the opposite direction.

She crunched across the pebbles to the shore, stopping before the cool water and removing her jeans clumsily, throwing them to her side. She quickly waded in, groaning happily as the water cooled her down.

Her involuntary groan drew JT's eyes over, jumping guiltily at the sight of his childhood friend dressed in her underwear, half-submerged in water. He was reminded of the models on the TV - he gave himself a mental slap for thinking of his friend like that.

_No, she's Lyra. Just Lyra_, he reminded himself, forcing his thoughts away from that dangerous brand of thinking. Nevertheless, he was struggling to tear his eyes away from her as she relaxed blissfully in the water. Eventually, feeling his eyes on her, Lyra turned in the water.

"Are you seriously ogling me?"

JT tore his eyes from her, turning bright red as he refused to answer. Lyra sank lower into the water, hiding her torso from view as she considered the problem. On one level she was a little flattered at the attention, but it was pretty embarrassing all the same, having him stare at her like that.

She washed as best she could, wiping the grime from her skin before making for the shallows and grabbing her jeans from the shoreline. There she ran into a problem: they had no towels with which she could dry herself. She either had to put her jeans on now and put up with the discomfort for a while, or sit in her current state of dress until she dried.

If only Alex had provided them with more clothes, it wouldn't be such a problem, but she only had one set of clothes and she wasn't happy with the idea of having to sit around in wet clothes for hours. She sighed as the realisation hit.

JT heard Lyra approaching and, assuming that she had redressed herself, glanced over to see her approaching him in nothing but her bra and panties. However, a second later, his eyes were drawn to her right leg.

On the inside of her leg, stretching from the top of her thigh down to just below her knee, was a raised area of flesh, discoloured and dead. His eyes widened in shock, a look that Lyra could hardly miss.

There was a long silence as JT met Lyra's gaze, all of his teenage thoughts now forgotten. The teenage girl looked away as she reached him and sat down, using her folded jeans as a cushion. She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them close to her chest as she stared at the water.

JT hesitated, reaching out with a comforting arm and then pulling back uncertainly,

"Lyra, I..." he stopped, unsure of what to say.

The teenage girl hugged her legs tighter, seeming to shrink into herself as she answered in a low voice,

"I know. It's horrible." There was another long pause as JT digested the sight. He spoke again, hesitantly,

"How did...I mean..."

Lyra glanced sideways at him,

"How did I get it?"

JT nodded silently at her question. She shrugged, trying to play it off casually,

"It was just a stupid accident. I was riding a Ponyta and something spooked it. I came off, it freaked out and I got a burn," she gave another forced shrug, "It could happen to anyone." JT reached out again, this time gently laying a gloved hand on her shoulder,

"But it didn't, it happened to you" he said softly. Lyra shook her head after a long moment, raising her head from her knees,

"Look JT, it's nice that you care and all, but I don't wanna talk about it. Can we just drop it?"

JT withdrew his hand and studied her for a second before shrugging and turning his head to the water,

"Ok."

There was a long silence as the pair of trainers contemplated the water before JT broke the silence again,

"You know it doesn't bother me, right?" Lyra gave a small smile, resting her head on his shoulder again,

"I know."

* * *

Blitz, who had settled himself in for a nap on an amazingly warm area of gravel, raised his head and watched the pair as Lyra rested her head on his trainer's shoulder. He was confused as to what that meant: were they mates now or merely friends like he and Bayleef?

He let his head rest again, mulling over the complicated world of humans for a while. One of the many things that perplexed him was the need to give each other so many different ways to address each other. It became ridiculous sometimes but humans seemed to have a natural grasp on the dynamic involved; how he had no idea.

Bayleef came plodding across to his spot, tired from their games, and hovered awkwardly around him. He flicked his head at her in an unmistakeable gesture of _sit down_ and began to think about his grass-type friend.

She had grown a lot since he had first met her, thrown together in an outside pen at Professor Elm's lab. Back then he had thought her cowardly, always hiding behind him when the Professor came near, but she had eventually gotten used to the bespectacled man.

The most obvious evidence of her growth had been her courage fighting the Houndoom. Blitz was no saint, he knew he was the hero of that piece and took immense pride in the fact, but he had been pleasantly suprised by Bayleef. She had a type disadvantage but she hadn't even hesitated; she had even been quite good against the hunters.

Blitz snorted, glancing over at the humans to see that they had begun to speak again. He could still beat her in a battle. His thoughts cut short as he spied the marks on Lyra's leg, the same kind of marks that he had once given Professor Elm though Lyra's were more widespread. For a moment, he considered how a pokemon (for it must have been a pokemon) had marked her so. A Flame Wheel perhaps, or an Ember? He shook his head, all of this was distracting from his nap.

And his nap was the most important thing in the world right now.


	16. The Crack Of The Whip

**Chapter 16: The Crack Of The Whip**

_Pandabot: Wow. It's been waaaay too long since I posted on here. Sorry y'all. However, Peppy and I are back again after some pretty horrendous computer issues stalled any writing. So read, (hopefully) enjoy and, if you want, leave a review. They really do keep us writing._

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Sir? One of the lower ranks wishes to speak with you. He says it's important"

Sazo raised his head, brushing his black hair away from his gaunt face; his intense grey eyes locked onto those of one of his bodyguards. In the darkened room, lit only by a small wall lamp, the youth looked almost demonic, his eyes glinting through the gloom.

"Is that so? And what, may I ask, is so important?" he said quietly, the usual smooth voice holding unmistakeable menace. Combined with the demonic visage of Sazo, the bodyguard was barely able to repress a shiver; sometimes he forgot how scary the teen could be.

"I don't know, sir. He says he will only speak to you. He says it's about..." the burly man paused, clasping the door shut behind him and lowering his voice, "He says it's about the fugitives". Sazo eyed the bodyguard carefully,

"...Perhaps we should hear what he has to say" he said slowly. The bodyguard nodded then turned to go; he paused with a hand on the door,

"Sir? We?". Sazo smirked, reaching out of sight behind his desk,

"Oh, yes. He may need a bodyguard" he said, a clear threat in his voice.

(Line Break)

Once the man had sat himself comfortably before the desk, settling into the plush seat with a sigh, Sazo pulled out a knife casually and began to spin it on the desk. His eyes never left the Rank Four Rocket's as he spun the knife over and over.

"So," he began with a small smirk, "what is so important that a grunt like yourself must see me in person?". Though the words were polite enough, the Rocket had enough experience in the organisation to recognise a clear threat; _This had better be worth it_. He didn't waste any words,

"I have some information about the two newest fugitives, the ones who escaped from the Slowpoke Well operation". Sazo narrowed his eyes, continually spinning the knife,

"Go on". The man sat forward, resting his elbows on the arms of his seat,

"I don't know where they are. But we don't need to know that; I know where they're from. We can get hold of any family or friends and blackmail them" he said in a rush, eyes flicking between the knife and Sazo's face. The knife stopped, pointed threateningly at the man,

"And where would that be?" Sazo asked smoothly.

"New Bark Town". Sazo frowned,

"Interesting..." he mused, spinning the knife again. The man spoke up bravely,

"It has no trainers to speak of and it will be easy to-"

"And what of Mount Silver?" Sazo snapped angrily, the knife suddenly clutched in his hand, knuckles white around the hilt. The man froze, choosing his words carefully,

"Sir, it has been years. I don't think that it will still be there". Sazo raised an eyebrow, glaring at the cringing man,

"I do not care for your opinion, you worm. Get out of my sight" he said angrily. The man scrambled to his feet and hastily stepped out of the door with a rushed bow. The door slammed behind him, leaving Sazo alone with his bodyguard. Sazo broke the silence, sliding the knife back into his desk drawer,

"Ensure that Mr. Takeshi obtains his just reward" he said tiredly. The bodyguard nodded,

"The usual, sir?". Sazo seemed to consider the question for a long second,

"No, I think we can make a little event out of this. We can try to flush Blue out and if he doesn't bite, Takeshi will be no loss"

"Yes, sir". The bodyguard slipped from the room, moving deceptively quietly for such a large man, leaving Sazo alone again. He began to drum his fingers on the desk,

_I'm coming for you, boy_.

(Line Break)

"Bayleef! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Noctowl, blow it back with Gust!"

The commands echoed over the empty slate expanse, bounding over the grey rocks and sweeping back to the battlers like the wind that erupted from JT's newly evolved Noctowl. The owl pokemon flapped rapidly, the concentrated gust of wind scattered the storm of leaves that had been fired in his direction by Lyra's stauch grass-type.

"Lyra, this is what we were talking about. Adapt" JT called, watching with a small smile as his Noctowl circled overhead, feathers ruffling in the light breeze. Lyra frowned for half a second, watching Noctowl's progress through the sky,

"Bayleef! Let's get under it and try a Stun Spore!". Almost as though she had been waiting for the command, Bayleef launched herself forward, pounding over the slate. She flicked her leaf upwards, sending a stream of glittering, orange particles towards the swooping Noctowl. JT smirked,

"Now! Air Slash!" he shouted, giving Lyra a triumphant look. The owl pokemon reared up, giving a powerful flap of it's wings with a strained cry; two scythes of wind erupted, cutting a path through the orange powder and slamming heavily into Bayleef's back. She gave a pained cry, losing her footing and crashing to the ground.

"Alright, that's enough". Noctowl swept out of the sky, coming to land next to JT as Lyra approached her pokemon; Bayleef had already gotten back to her feet and was looking apologetically in Lyra's direction. As Noctowl landed, JT once again marvelled at the size of his pokemon.

The over-large Hoothoot had not lost it's mutated size when it had evolved; now the teen only reached up to the wing joints of his pokemon, the large eyes peering over his head owlishly. He looked away as Lyra reached her Bayleef, patting her head gently and giving a few words of encouragement,

"That was better. You changed your angle of attack and forced us to go on the defensive. Much better" he called. Lyra glared over her Bayleef's back at him,

"And yet you still beat us easily. You said you were gonna train us, JT!" she yelled over the intervening space. JT raised an eyebrow at her outburst, moving away from his Noctowl's side to meet her,

"What do you think this is?" he asked her condescendingly. Lyra shook her head, her brown hair swinging about her face wildly,

"We aren't learning anything!" she snapped angrily; she knew she was taking out her frustrations on her friend but, frankly, she didn't care. JT's second eyebrow joined the other, raised in suprise,

"Not learning anything? Your pokemon are stronger than ever, you're battling intelligently. What more do you want?". Lyra turned away in frustration,

"I wanna beat you!" she cried out, throwing her hands into the air. JT reached out after her then dropped his hand before he could make contact,

"Lyra," he began, tilting his head, "I've been doing this ever since I got Zero. That's, like...three, four years ago? You've been doing this for two weeks. Be patient, you're making a lot of progress". Lyra huffed, keeping her back carefully turned to him as she refolded her arms angrily. JT watched her for a long second, clicking his tongue thoughtfully,

"I'm gonna go have a look around, give you some time to yourself" he said, turning away. He took Lyra's continued huffy silence as agreement, so he walked back to his Noctowl and returned him after giving him a pat.

"I'll be back later" he said simply, walking across the slate and disappearing almost immediately as he dropped onto a lower level.

Lyra gave an odd, angry noise, glancing at where JT's voice had last been; yes she was being childish. Yes she was treating her friend poorly, but she was just too frustrated to care; she had thought that she would immediately become some sort of master trainer after a bit of practice. She snorted now at her own naivety.

She caught her Bayleef giving her a reproachful look and threw her hands into the air with an incoherent annoyed cry. She stomped back up to the cave that she and JT had made their home, Bayleef following quietly in her wake.

(Line Break)

JT had been walking for a couple of hours, moving carefully in a sweeping perimeter around the cave that he and Lyra were currently inhabitating; he wasn't just giving her space, he was also making sure that there was no-one suspicious hanging around. However, careful as he had been, he had found nothing worth noting and had just decided to turn for home when he heard the faint sound of shouting voices.

He frowned, brain jumping immediately to the worst scenarios; a large group of Team Rocket trailing them, Sazo leading the group, whip in hand. He stood frozen for a second, thinking furiously, before he accepted the inevitable; he had to see who the voices belonged to, that was the whole point of this little excursion.

He slipped forward, crouched low as possible, finally crawling up to the edge of a small cliff in the slate and peering down. Below, the slate had all but disappeared, green grasslands sweeping up towards the distant city he could just about make out against the horizon. The grasslands below were occupied by numerous caravans and tents; people moved between the temporary buildings, some shouting instructions.

As JT watched a much larger tent was erected, yellow and red stripes decorating the top; a grin crossed his face. _A circus!_. He looked around for the pokemon acts, his sharp eyes quickly spotting a few brightly coloured shapes moving through the maze of tents and caravans. The group cleared the tents and JT was afforded his first view of a portly man, dressed rather extravagantly in a purple waistcoat over a black suit with a purple top hat on his head. In his hands, covered by white gloves, he carried a midnight blue cane and the other hand carried a silvery whip.

Trailing behind the colourful fellow were three pokemon, a Hypno, an Exeggutor and another pokemon that JT couldn't make out properly. Each was dressed in some form of hideously coloured outfit, the Hypno wearing an orange suit that clashed horribly with it's natural yellow colour. The Exeggutor, luckily enough, was less humanoid, so had managed to escape with just a tacky gold-coloured waistcoat; at least the colours didn't clash.

Looking at the last pokemon, JT had to begrudgingly approve of the clothing. A simple red bow perched on top of a blue body with a small red waistcoat; a simple outfit and a colour scheme that worked. The trainer led his pokemon to a small open area and directed the mystery pokemon (he was sure he had seen a pokemon very similar to it before) to stand around ten feet away from him; the other two pokemon took up places just behind the trainer.

"Come on now, Raven," the ringmaster's powerful voice, echoed easily up to JT's perch, "Let's see your acrobatic skills now!". 'Raven', the strange dog-like pokemon merely gave the colourful man a look before turning away and folding it's arms defiantly; JT frowned at it's behaviour.

His gaze moved to the trainer and he almost shouted a warning, barely managing to stifle himself; the ringmaster had drawn back the silvery whip with an angry grimace. A flash of silver, glinting in the mid-afternoon sun, and the small pokemon cried out in pain, falling to the floor. JT watched on, horrified but unable to look away, as the ringmaster stepped closer, drawing the whip back again.

"Get up, you useless creature" he snarled at the shaking pokemon. When it didn't move, he let the whip fly again, connecting with the collapsed pokemon. JT was just about to stand and unleash Zero on the cruel man when he saw the sheer amount of people working in and around the circus; he'd never get the pokemon and then get away and not lead the entire group back to Lyra.

He growled angrily, clutching the edge of the cliff until his knuckled turned white, promising himself that he would save the poor, abused pokemon tonight. Until then, he watched and waited.

(Line Break)

A stone bounced over the piles of slate, kicked by the restless foot of a stewing teenage girl as she stalked across the landscape. The blue, mouse-like pokemon waddling along in her wake looked the exact opposite of her trainer, a vacantly happy expression ever present on her face as her large, circular ears twitched this way and that.

Lyra huffed and puffed with her arms folded tightly over her chest; even after returning to the cave she called home, she had continued to stew over her apparent lack of progress, finally stalking out of the cave in an attempt to burn off her anger. Now she was just tired, sweaty and angry.

Her Marill froze, unnoticed by the teen, ears cocked and head tilted slightly. She bounced forward with a happy cry, tugging insistently on Lyra's skirt.

"What is it, Marill?" Lyra sighed, glancing down at her permanently happy pokemon. The water-type gave another happy cry, waddling happily to the left of the path that they had been following. Lyra closed her eyes, begging for patience, before she followed her pokemon off the beaten track (if any such thing existed in the slate wilderness).

As the pair moved, Lyra began to see sparse vegetation, all dead from the harsh sun, scattered across the slate pieces. She also noticed that the flat rocks were becoming more damaged and cracked, slowly edging towards the gravelly rocks of the hills. Finally, she was able to hear scratching sounds coming from up ahead; she crouched lower, peering over the edge of a sharp rise in the slate.

On the higher plateau, a dirty Eevee dug sadly at the roots of a dead plant; it looked like the kind of plant that carried the berries that pokemon loved, maybe a Pecha berry bush. Lyra's involuntary intake of breath at the sad state of the pokemon caused the Eevee to jump, crouching ready to take flight. It's deep brown eyes found Lyra's and it froze. After almost a minute of staring at each other, Lyra decided to risk speaking.

"Hey there," she said softly, soothingly, "You look hungry. Do you want some food?". The little brown dog-like pokemon stared suspiciously at her, still half-crouched. Lyra moved very slowly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a sandwich she had tried to distract herself with earlier.

Under the Eevee's watchful gaze, she tore a chunk of bread from the sandwich and placed it gently halfway between the two. She then backed away, allowing the Eevee space to eat; the deep brown eyes never left her as it took cautious bites. Lyra tore off another piece when it was done, moving back to the edge and placing the bread a little closer to herself. This time the Eevee moved in and began to eat before Lyra could move away; she took this as a sign that she could stay where she was.

She repeated the same process a few more times, noticing that the Eevee occassionally glanced away the last two times that she fed it, leaving the pokemon comfortably within arm's reach. She placed her empty hand softly on the slate, allowing Eevee to see it before she slowly began to reach towards it. The pokemon froze, baring it's teeth; Lyra stopped her hand's movement, hovering awkwardly in place. She took a deep breath and began to move slowly again.

The Eevee watched fearfully as the hand moved closer, though it made no move to get away. Lyra paused with her hand centimetres away from the flank of the Eevee, reaching out with a finger to touch the pokemon's side.

It leapt off the ground in fright, dancing away out of arm's reach and sniffing at it's side where Lyra had made contact. After it had made sure that she hadn't hurt it, it cocked it's head at her, intelligent brown eyes searching her own curiously. It trotted confidently back into arm's reach, sitting down facing the girl, paws together primly.

Lyra almost laughed at the expression on it's face, unabated curiousity mixed with just a hint of confusion; she almost squealed at the cuteness of the little fox-like pokemon. She risked making more noise,

"You're a funny little one, aren't you?". Eevee cocked it's head at her voice, apparently deciding that it liked her voice, as it trotted over confidently and nudged her hand with it's wet nose.

"Why don't you come along with me and we'll get you some real food? Hm?" Lyra said, nudging her hand into it's nose gently. The Eevee gave a short, happy cry, bouncing on the spot.

"Alright then. Let's go" Lyra laughed as the Eevee leapt onto her shoulder, curling it's fluffy tail around her neck like a scarf. She had to deflect Marill as it jumped up, attempting to touch the Eevee, turning back towards the caves.

(Line Break)

"JT? Are you here?"

Lyra frowned as her voice echoed into the late afternoon without an answer; he should've been back by now. She stood in the entrance to their shared cave, staring thoughtfully out of the entrance; behind her, she could just about hear the snuffling of the Eevee as it searched curiously around the cave. Lyra ventured out of the cave, stepping across the slate to the elavated chunk that she had found on the second day; she trusted Bayleef to keep Eevee and Marill out of trouble.

There was no sign of him. The slate piece that she had chosen gave an unparalleled view of the slate wilderness so he was either miles away or hidden in a trench somewhere. She bit her lip, thinking.

She was going to have to go after him. He could be injured and unable to move, he could be lost.

He could be captured.

She turned and made her way back to the cave quickly, mentally going over the things she would need to take. As she came in sight of the cave entrance, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight that met her.

Her Bayleef had wrapped up the Eevee in her vines, lifting him from the ground and giving him a severe look. Dangling from the pokemon's mouth was a pair of shorts, ones that she recognised as being JT's borrowed clothes. Her laugh stopped abruptly as an idea jumped into her mind.

She approached and stole the clothes from Eevee's mouth; she held them up to the pokemon,

"Can you follow this smell?" she asked hopefully. The pokemon cocked it's head as Bayleef lowered him to the ground, responding to a look from Lyra. Almost as soon as he touched the ground, Eevee began to sniff around the entrance, following his nose in circles for a moment.

He turned away from the cave and began to head out into the wilderness, nose down, before he turned back to Lyra excitedly. She had ran into the cave and grabbed her pack, returning Marill in a rush.

She motioned to Bayleef to follow as she left, following Eevee as the pokemon followed his nose away from the cave.

_[Ovidian Log K07:_

_K07 - It is only through pushing the boundaries that we can expand our minds. Only by going to places that the blinded cannot fathom can we bring ourselves forward._

_Soon. Soon I will bring light to the blinded. Soon I will illuminate our world with my genius.]_


	17. Search And Rescue

**Chapter 17: Search And Rescue**

_Pandabot: Bam! And yet another double whammy upload hits! Anyway, I'm really enjoying this little arc so I wouldn't have thought that the next chapter will be far away. Though we've promised that before with...less than desireable results. Sorry again =/. I just wanted to take this opportunity to give a shout-out to our favourite reviewer, kaerfratiug. It's awesome to have a reviewer who gives us some genuinely good thoughts every chapter, thanks. To everyone else, we love you too. You're awesome_

_Peppy: Panda, stop gushing. He's right though. So, in that little train of thought, leave a review. Le Hare is out!_

_Pandabot:...Sorry, he got a new girlfriend and he's gone a little...weird_

* * *

A shadow ghosted through the night, black on black, making almost no sound as it slipped over the grass. It placed it's back against the side of the nearest tent, catching its breath for a moment, glancing around cautiously.

_All clear_, it thought, moving slowly around the edges of the tent, keeping close to the side. JT peered out at the main area, bright lights covering the ground, watching as a burly man stumbled away from him, muttering to himself. He held his position for another second, listening intently.

With a burst of speed, he took off, sprinting across the brightly lit area and bursting through the flaps of a large tent, hand resting on his pokeballs cautiously. He stopped, surpised at the interior of the tent, holding most of the props used in the show, as well as a few cages containing pokemon. He heard a whimpering cry from one of the cages and made his way slowly to the sound.

The strange blue pokemon was sat in the corner of it's cage, curled up and shivering, with red marks across most of it's body. Now that he was closer, he could see the pokemon properly and, once again, he had the impression that he had seen a pokemon like it somewhere. As soon as he thought this, the pokemon sensed his presence, whipping it's head around and staring fearfully in his direction, it's red eyes wide.

JT stepped closer quietly and began to look carefully at the cage, inspecting it closely for a way to unlock it. As he searched, he spoke to the pokemon softly,

"Your name's Raven, right? My name's Jordan". The pokemon made an indefinable noise, somewhere between a growl and a purr in answer, glaring darkly at JT through the gloom. Suddenly a voice answered him,

"How interesting. My name is Medesto". JT spun in shock, hand reaching to his pokeballs automatically; he froze, eyes caught by the swinging pendulum, held in the Hypno's hand. The colourful man grinned evilly,

"I think it's time for your bedtime now, boy" he said darkly, watching with triumph as JT slumped to the ground. He chuckled and turned his heavy-lidded eyes on the pokemon huddled in the cage,

"Hypno," he adressed his pokemon, smirking at the blue pokemon, "Use Nightmare".

(Line Break)

"He's down there, isn't he?" Lyra asked, looking down at the Eevee sat by her side. She sighed as the Eevee gave her a short nod, turning her gaze to the lit group of tents below. She crouched, edging to the lip of the cliff, watching the milling people,

"JT, what're you doing?" she whispered to herself, watching as a small group of four workers entered a tent; most of the commotion appeared to centred around that tent. She frowned, patiently watching for about a minute, before the group reappeared, lugging a limp body out of the tent.

_JT!_, Lyra stood, trying to get a better view; her heart pounded in shock. Then, one of the men almost dropped him, causing a colourful man to shout angrily as he stepped from the tent.

"Hey! Don't damage him, Team Rocket will pay us better if he's alive!" he yelled, gesticulating with a silvery whip that sparkled under the bright lights. Lyra glared angrily at the man, marking him so that she could take him out later; some of her anger must've been communicated to Eevee because the little pokemon began to growl, low and suprisingly intimidating.

"We'll get him" Lyra said, in tones of steel; her new Eevee nodded determinedly at her side. She looked behind her to the Bayleef standing, silent, ready as always.

"Let's go"

(Line Break)

_Water. Everywhere, pulling him down, surrounding him. Drowning him._

_He flailed, arms thrashing madly as he reached desperately towards the sun he could no longer see. Bubbles escaped his mouth as he screamed out, flowing up away from him._

_Unable to hold on any longer, he opened his mouth and water flowed into his mouth and down his throat. A stab of agony in his chest and suddenly he was falling, suddenly able to breathe, suddenly able to move. He screamed again, twisting his body around to look below, his whole body shaking as he saw the turbulent water below him._

_He splashed down and thrashed, desperately trying to keep his head afloat._

(Line Break)

Lyra and Eevee sprinted across the shadowy grassland, Bayleef keeping close behind; the group slid to a stop next to a large tent, unconciously following the same route that JT had used barely half an hour earlier. They peered around the edge of the tent, watching as the colourful man wielding the whip carried a cage containing an odd blue pokemon. The man carried the pokemon into the same tent that JT had been moved to, a small tent on the outskirts of the camp.

With a thoughtful noise, Lyra slipped quietly around the outskirts of the camp, taking care to make the absolute minimum amount of noise possible. She took her time, moving very slowly to ensure that they weren't spotted by the remaining crew.

It took her just under an hour to move, at times crawling, around the edge of the camp to the small tent. Eevee and Lyra crawled up to the wall of the tent, Bayleef hanging back while the pair checked it out.

"Can you smell anything, Eevee?" Lyra breathed, lips barely making a sound in the night air. The Eevee eyed her carefully then sniffed around the edge of the tent cautiously; she made a quiet sound, giving a nod. Lyra closed her eyes in frustration and peered around the side of the tent. Seeing no-one, she placed her face side-on to the ground and lifted the edge of the tent, looking under the gap with one eye.

She could see a pair of feet, pacing back and forth impatiently, as well as a pair of yellow feet; _Damn, is that Hypno?_. Her guess was concerned a few seconds later when she heard a familiar voice,

"Should we move out now, Hypno?" the whip-wielding man mused thoughtfully, his footsteps pausing. Hypno merely replied with his own name, drawling the syllables out slowly.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right". There was a long pause as Lyra slowly lowered the side of the tent, thinking furiously. She could remember there being a trick with fighting a Hypno, she remembered watching a battle on TV with JT years ago; she just couldn't remember the trick involved. As she was thinking there was a sudden commotion on the far side of the camp, people shouting and yelling in alarm, something snarling and growling threateningly.

"Oh for the love of-! What is it this time?" the colourfully dressed man exploded from the tent, whip in hand; he stomped in the direction of the noise. With a glance back at Bayleef, who had approached at the sound of the man's angry voice, Lyra peered around the edge of the tent again.

A dark shape was dancing around the edge of the camp, having already torn a tent to shreds, avoiding the various men attempting to capture it. Lyra jumped to her feet as she saw the whip wielding man enter the fray motioning for her pokemon to follow her. She slipped around the edge of the tent and whispered a couple of commands to Bayleef.

Her Bayleef leapt through the flaps, flicking it's leaf forward and unleashing a storm of orange particles at the unsuspecting Hypno inside. Then she used Razor Leaf to tear a hole in the back of the tent as Lyra stepped inside with Eevee by her side.

"Great work, Bayleef" she said, patting her loyal grass-type's side. JT was lying on a cot, twisting and turning in his sleep, with the caged pokemon from before set at his feet. She glanced over her shoulder at the pitched battle that had erupted on the far side of the camp, _No time to wake him up_.

"Bayleef, grab JT and let's get out of here" she ordered, swooping down to the caged pokemon; she could see from the wounds that this was no place for it, whatever it was. She hefted the cage into her arms as Bayleef lifted JT onto her back with her vines, balancing him securely on her back.

The pair burst through the back of the tent, Eevee following in their wake. They dashed over to the base of the cliff, luckily one of the lower points in the surrounding cliffsides. Lyra paused for a second, thinking furiously.

"Alright, put him down for a sec. I've gotta throw you up there". In a second, JT was placed on the ground and Bayleef had been returned to her pokeball. Lyra took a moment to look up at the cliff, measuring the distance mentally; she wound up and threw the ball up the cliff, the sphere barely disappearing over the lip.

The burst of red light was blinding in the dark night, lighting up the surrounding countryside_, Crap_, she thought. She heard a yell from the other side of camp,

"Bayleef, lower your vines. Hurry!" she shouted, hefting JT from the ground. As the two vines reached down from above, she directed them to JT and watched as they wrapped around him, yanking him up the cliff into the dark. She heard voices shouting as they approached across camp.

A body thumped to the ground above her head and Lyra hefted the cage into her arms again, waiting for Bayleef's vines to appear again. They shot over the edge of the cliff, flying down towards Lyra; blindly, they wrapped around the bars of the cage, yanking it out of Lyra's arms. A sharp edge caught on Lyra's arms, leaving a deep cut that began to bleed instantly; she barely stifled a pained cry, hunching over the wound.

"There they are! Get 'em!". A rough voice caused Lyra to spin, still clutching her arm while her Eevee snarled in a deep tone, far too deep for his small stature. A group of four men stuttered at the noise, slowing to a cautious walk as they approached. Lyra heard the cage banging against the cliff as Bayleef lifted it up over the lip.

"Hey, it's just a baby pokemon! Let's get the girl!". The men leapt forward, aiming towards Lyra and the little Eevee crouched protectively in front of her; she drew breath to call an attack.

A resounding howl echoed into the darkness of the night as a dark shape, the same shape that had been causing the commotion on the far side of the camp, leapt from the night, landing gracefully in front of Eevee. Red eyes glowed in the dark as the Houndoom, the same Houndoom that had attacked them and then saved them in Ilex Forest, glanced back to the crouched pair.

A snarl and the Houndoom launched a Flamethrower at the feet of the attacking men, causing them to rear back, shielding their faces from the flames. The Houndoom howled again as the men regained their feet, forcing them to shy backwards as it stepped into the dying flames, teeth bared and glinting in the fire. Lyra watched on in shock as the Houndoom stalked dangerously towards the men, a low growl beginning to rumble in his throat.

A sudden grip drew a gasp from her and, instinctively, she scooped Eevee from the ground with her good arm as Bayleef's vines tightened around her torso. Abruptly, she was flying, torn from the ground by Bayleef's strong grip, watching as Houndoom unleashed some form of dark shockwave that knocked the men to the ground. She could see another group of men approaching the Houndoom's station at the base of the cliff, running through the trashed campsite.

She was yanked over the edge by the panting Bayleef, hiding the tableau from view, Eevee leaping from her grasp and peering below with a small cry. Lyra hit the ground hard, jolting the cut on her arm; she hissed in pain.

"Bayleef, get the Houndoom too" she gasped past the pain, rolling awkwardly to her feet on the slate. With a grunt, Bayleef shot her vines off the edge of the cliff again, Eevee directing her with little repetitions of his name. Lyra spared a glance at JT and the caged pokemon, the little bllue thing staring out of the bars of it's cage cautiously.

She heard a yelp and stumbled to the edge of the cliff, looking down the drop; Bayleef had managed to locate Houndoom and wrapped him up, yanking him off the ground with a strained cry. The Houndoom struggled to turn in mid-air, trying to look up the cliff and what held him; the force of his struggling, combined with Bayleef's exhaustion, caused the grass-type to lose her footing, sliding towards the edge for a second.

"Houndoom, stop struggling!" Lyra pleaded, gripping the edge of the cliff with white knuckled hands. The dark type snarled but forced it's body to go limp, allowing Bayleef to reel him up the cliff. Lyra heard shouting and looked beyond the Houndoom to the whip-wielding man, stood at the base of the cliff with an Exeggutor.

"Houndoom, quick! Flamethrower that Exeggutor!". The pokemon instantly exhaled a roaring flame, blasting down the side of the cliff towards the man and his psychic type. Before it could reach them, the fire splashed against a lavender barrier that suddenly appeared in mid-air, covering the pair.

"Keep it up, Houndoom!" Lyra cried, urging the dark type to hold the attack as Bayleef pulled him up the cliff. As it was lifted up the cliff at a torturous pace, Houndoom's Flamethrower attack began to weaken, losing it's ferocity. About three quarters of the way up, Houndoom was forced to let the attack go, panting exhaustedly.

"Now, Exeggutor! Use Seed Bomb on that cliff!". Lyra's eyes widened as the colourful man yelled gleefully, grabbing hold of Bayleef's vines herself and tugging desperately. A low growl came from her right and a small brown shape leapt from the clifftop over the drop.

"Eevee, NO!". The little pokemon ignored Lyra, forming a pulsating black and purple sphere in it's mouth; with a snap of it's head, Eevee sent the globe hurtling down the cliff, the force of the projectile flipping it backwards onto the clifftop. A half-second later, an odd harmonic screech of agony echoed from the Exeggutor as the Shadow Ball attack impacted with an explosion.

With a final tug, Lyra and Bayleef managed to pull the Houndoom over the edge of the cliff as the men below panicked and shouted under the smoke created by the explosion. Immediately, Bayleef and Houndoom collapsed to the floor, completely drained by their efforts, and Lyra began to panic. She was stuck on top of a cliff, about fifteen feet away from a group of men who were trying to capture her, with two pokemon collapsed, one in a cage and her best friend passed out and twitching.

_What do I do now?_


	18. Chapter 18 - The Other Side of the Coin

****_Pandabot: Good god, it's been too long since I updated this thing. Way too long. Sorry everybody. But here's another chapter for now. Hopefully I'll recapture my love for this fic and get writing but I keep getting distracted with my Naruto one. Anyway, read and enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Other Side of the Coin**

* * *

**Last time on Pokemon: Soul Of Steel**

_With a final tug, Lyra and Bayleef managed to pull the Houndoom over the edge of the cliff as the men below panicked and shouted under the smoke created by the explosion. Immediately, Bayleef and Houndoom collapsed to the floor, completely drained by their efforts, and Lyra began to panic. She was stuck on top of a cliff, about fifteen feet away from a group of men who were trying to capture her, with two pokemon collapsed, one in a cage and her best friend passed out and twitching._

_What do I do now?_

* * *

Lyra shook the Houndoom desperately, causing the wild pokemon to growl weakly as she tried to lift it to it's feet. She began to hyperventilate as the men below the cliff began to argue ways up the cliff; her hand clapped to her chest and she ground her teeth.

The little Eevee snarled at her as she began to dissolve into a panicky mess, leaping in front of her and headbutting her leg painfully. The aggression from her new Eevee snapped Lyra out of her panic; she took a deep, shuddering breath, closing her eyes. When they opened, she gave Houndoom an apologetic look as she groped at her belt,

_Sorry, Houndoom._ She stepped forward, staying carefully behind the pokemon's line of sight, and pulled an empty pokeball from her belt. With a lightning fast motion, she planted her pokeball against the Houndoom's back, causing the dark-type to whirl around, snapping furiously at her. It dissolved into red light, sucked into the pokeball. Lyra held it closed as it shook momentarily,

_I'd better be careful when I release him_. She returned Bayleef as soon as Houndoom's pokeball stopped shaking and she clipped both of the balls to her belt. She took a short breath, turning to the shaking JT, biting her lip.

_Noctowl's probably big enough to carry him_, she thought, rummaging at his belt for his pokeballs. She found the one that JT had marked with the etching of a wing, Noctowl's pokeball, and pulled it off his belt, suddenly noticing the blood running down her forearm.

_Ow, crap,_ she thought, the evidence of her wound bringing her mind back to the throbbing on her arm. She bit her lip again, aware that she didn't have time to deal with it properly (and wouldn't even know where to start with this kind of cut) but if she kept bleeding all over the place, the men could probably track her.

She knelt down next to Eevee, pulling her shirt away from her body and quickly ordering the little pokemon to tear her shirt with it's teeth. Once it was started, she managed to tear her shirt in a circle, leaving her stomach exposed; she wrapped the torn shirt tightly around her wound, muffling a cry as she pulled it tight.

She turned back to JT and released Noctowl, stepping back as the huge bird materialised next to his master. Aware that time was slipping away (she could hear the men attempting to scale the cliff) she quickly told the bird what was needed and guided him to grasping the boy's shirt firmly in his talons. Noctowl raised it's wings, ready to take off,

"Wait!". The flying-type paused at Lyra's cry and the girl scrambled forward, ducking under the outstretched wings, grabbing Zero's battered pokeball off JT's belt. She gave the owl a nod and shielded her face as the wings came down, sending dust and wind blasting over the girl. Lyra glanced around,

_Just me, Eevee and that other one left_, she thought in relief, releasing Zero from his pokeball in a flash of light. As the red bug-type formed, Lyra hefted the cage into her arms, hissing as the steel pressed against her wound. Zero looked around in confusion, giving Lyra an inscrutiable look as she pushed the cage into his claws.

"Come on," she ordered, giving the cliff a nervy glance, "We have to go now". She motioned to Eevee, the little pokemon leading the group away across the moonlit slate. Zero and Lyra followed, the red pokemon easily carrying the cage in his grasp as the cliff and the camp below disappeared into the night.

* * *

A terrifying full-throated roar split the night, shattering the peaceful night air that lay over New Bark Town. A second later, shouts and screams were heard, followed by more roars and several explosions. The residents of New Bark Town spilt onto the streets, emerging from their homes in their nightwear, wide-eyed and fearful as they stared in the direction of the noise.

After a minute of explosions, screaming and general noise, the din quietened down; the residents began to babble, arguing with each other over what to do. After a short time, another roar was heard, a primal scream of triumph that shook the windows in their frames. As the townspeople began to panic, Professor Elm and Guy stepped away from the group, whispering urgently.

"Someone needs to go and see what it was, Professor. Just let me go and take a look". The bespectacled man shook his head firmly,

"I can't risk sending you alone. We don't know what that thing was but it sounded powerful. I simply can't risk it". There was a long pause as Guy studied the professor carefully,

"Professor, I'm the only one in this town that has any experience with pokemon battling. You know that. I'll be safer alone" he said bluntly, half-turning his head so he looked back towards the townsfolk of New Bark. He watched as Lily emerged from the crowd and ran over to the pair, hair flying wildly.

"...Fine. Go. Stay out of sight and don't confront anything" the professor sighed in resignation. Lily had apparently arrived in time to hear the last half of that statement and stormed up with a dark expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, tone full of suspicion. Guy motioned with his head, back towards his house as the professor averted his eyes warily.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way"

He led Lily back towards his house, explaining the situation as they walked; he finished just as they reached the front door of his house. He opened the door just as Lily began to protest loudly,

"Are you serious? You're going to get yourself killed!". Guy ignored her as he slipped inside the dark house, moving quickly to the lounge; the irate Lily followed behind him.

"It's been years since you did any training! That thing will kill you!" she cried angrily. Guy slipped on a pair of gloves slowly, thoughtfully; when he finally spoke he was quiet, calm.

"Someone has to go and look, Lily. It might as well be me". Lily grabbed hold of his arm desperately,

"But it's dangerous" she pleaded. After a long pause, Guy sighed heavily.

"Lily...an old friend once told me something," he said slowly, "He said that pokemon trainers have a responsibility to keep people safe". He turned around and looked Lily in the eye, and there was a Guy she had never seen before, focused and determined.

"I have to go" he said, pushing past her and making his way back to the front door. He grabbed his jacket and paused, looking back to Lily, framed in the doorway that led to the lounge.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon"

* * *

Lyra clattered into the cave that she and JT called home, Zero following close behind and Eevee, nose to the ground, charging ahead of her. She slipped on the flat slate, sweat pouring down her face, and almost tumbled to the floor as she tried to stop. Zero paused as he looked around the cave, placing the cage on the slate; Lyra placed her hands on her knees, fighting back nausea as she recovered her breath.

"Eevee," she gasped out in between huge gulps of air, "Zero, stand guard outside, watch for Noctowl". The little brown pokemon barked agreement and bounded outside, hackles raised readily, but Zero merely gave Lyra a strange look. After a long moment, Lyra looked up from the floor, meeting the Scizor's yellow eyes.

"Zero, please". There was a long pause as Zero studied Lyra carefully, an odd chill in his gaze, and then he turned away, stalking to the mouth of the cave to stand alongside Eevee. Lyra wiped a hand across her forehead, panting heavily,

_Why isn't Noctowl here yet?_, she thought. Even though she trusted the strength of JT's pokemon, she couldn't help but worry that Noctowl had been hurt or worse; with JT hanging underneath, the flying-type wouldn't be able to defend itself.

The small, encaged pokemon let out a small mewl, paws on the bars that surrounded it. Lyra approached and knelt down next to the cage, noting how the pokemon drew away and bared it's teeth aggressively.

"Hey" she said soothingly, fighting back a silly grin as she remembered meeting Eevee earlier that day,

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you". The pokemon didn't seem impressed with her tone, barely relaxing it's stance at all as she knelt, studying the pokemon carefully; it looked to have been very poorly treated.

A short bark and the flapping of wings interrupted her as she jumped to her feet, stumbling outside just in time to see Noctowl swooping in to land. It was only now that Lyra realised that she had no clue how JT was going to land with getting crushed by the massive bird but Zero reacted with his customary lightning speed.

He charged forward, ducking just under the swooping owl and catching JT as Noctowl let go; the manouvre was so perfect it seemed practiced, Zero sliding to a stop as Noctowl clattered awkwardly on the slate. Lyra breathed a sigh of relief,

"Good job, Zero" she said, reaching out with an unfamiliar pokeball, "You too, Noctowl". With a flash of red light, the flying type retreated into his pokeball, likely glad to have a rest.

"Alright, let's get him inside" Lyra said, motioning with her head to the trainer held protectively by the Scizor; he followed her inside without a sound. Seemingly sensing her intentions, Eevee leapt ahead, digging into the pile of blankets they had been using as sleeping bags for the past two weeks, and dragging a large thick blanket clear. Smiling at the little pokemon, Lyra took hold of the blanket and began to set up a bed area for the unconcious JT.

"Zero, put him down here when we're done and then go and stand guard outside," she said, wrestling the blanket into a vaguely rectangular shape and darting over to the blanket pile for a couple of pillows.

"If those guys show up here," she paused in her preparations, clenching her teeth tightly and kneading the pillow in her hands, "kill them". The Scizor nodded sharply, gently placing his trainer on the blanket as Lyra slipped a pillow under JT's head and turned away tensely, marching outside angrily.

Lyra watched her friend twitch for a long second, hands shaking in rage and fear and pent-up adrenaline and the fought back tears. Slowly, she slipped a blanket over JT, resting a hand on his shaking chest,

_Oh JT,_ she thought, _What have they done to you?_

* * *

"Excellent work, my old friend"

A flash of light and Guy was stood in clearing, pokeball in hand, surrounded by destroyed trees and various unconcious members of Team Rocket. He growled angrily as he stared at the face of the nearest one, no older than his own daughter and already dragged into this life.

He decided to leave the Rockets where they were, no doubt other members would be along to collect them shortly and he needed the organisation to fear what had happened here. Fear, after all, was the ultimate deterrant.

He looked again at the youth, an idea springing to mind; maybe a few old school mind games would be appropriate here. He doubted Sazo would know what it meant but others would. And it would terrify them.

He smirked, reaching down and plucking the cap from the boys head; _Blue would love this._ He bit his finger harshly, grimacing at the sharp pain as he drew blood. He began to painstakingly smear his blood onto the cap, continuing on from the R device on the cap.

He finished his work and placed it carefully on the boy's chest, angling it so that any rescue team would notice it immediately. He turned to go, ensuring that he didn't leave any tracks as he left the clearing, and paused on the edge, staring back at his handiwork with a smirk.

_Oh yeah, Blue would've loved that_.

The Rocket's hat perched easily atop the boy, stained with Guy's blood. The cap was no longer a simple cap, it was a message. A message of a single word.

_Red_.

* * *

Lyra hugged her jacket closer as she stepped back out into the night, sending a nod in the direction of an alert Scizor. Eevee trailed her carefully, with Blitz along to provide light and protection.

She was loath to leave her friend alone and shivering in the cave but she had to release Houndoom before he broke out on his own and went on a rampage. That would be a disaster.

She took a deep breath as she pulled out the pokeball and held it readily in her hand; it was suprisingly hot, apparently struggling to hold the powerful dark-type. She pressed the release button and watched as the pokemon spilled from it's prison in a blaze of white light. Blitz was immediately in front of her, growling low as the Houndoom turned to her with furious eyes.

"I'm sorry, Houndoom. I had to keep us moving" Lyra explained quickly, throwing the pokeball to the ground at the pokemon's feet. It glared at her suspiciously, hackles raised in anger before it turned and bounded away into the night with a snarl.

_That went better than expected._ The girl left the pokeball on the ground and turned away, heading back to the cave which housed her best friend. As she reached the entrance a howl echoed over the slate. She smiled.

* * *

_[Ovidian Log K08:_

_K08 - Money. The necessary vice that drives our world. My theories are bound by what I can scratch together or garner from easy investors._

_Perhaps I should go to the real money. I have heard of a criminal organization that is re-forming. Now would be the perfect time to find a steady backer]_


End file.
